A Twisted War
by Rayany Amor
Summary: Allen Walker is the Noah of Mischief. When he's taken as a hostage by the Black Order and revealed to be the precious Heart things turn into chaos. Has Allen out-lived his usefulness to the Earl? Rated T for language and slight gore. Some OOCness. Complete! There is a sequel to this!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

The soft patter of raindrops filled the empty, run-down church. The abandoned benches were lined in front of a dusty alter, behind which a teenaged boy huddled in fear. His snow white hair, drenched in the storms rain, laid in short streaks down his nearly-flawless porcelain skin. A bright red scar lined over his left side of his face, starting at the pentagram on his forehead, trailing down over his eye lid and ending near his jaw. Even with the trembling hands that covered his ears he could still hear the eerie creak of the church's old wooden door opening. With each step that echoed throughout the chapel the boy drew closer and closer into himself in a useless effort to disappear.

"Come out my child, there is no one here who wishes to harm you." the warm face of a priest met the teens view, causing him to let out a small whimper.

"F-forgive me father, for I will soon sin." the silverette slowly stood up, the tremors running throughout the teen's body was no longer caused from fear but rather out of humor. Maniacal laughter filled the air like broken glass. The now frightened priest took several steps back; this was obviously no normal boy.

"Say father~, do you want to play a game?" said boy sang out. "It's simple! Like tag~! Only if I catch you it'd be the last game you'd play." a glistening silver blade materialized in the teen's hand. The priest's eyes were fixated in the deadly weapon as the boy approached him. A blood thirsty aura filled the air, replacing the out of place laughter, paralyzing the priest. The priest couldn't even defend himself as the blade sliced through the air and buried itself in his chest.

As blood flowed over the albino's hands the priest fell to the ground. The last sight he saw was the inhuman smile that stretched across his killers face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

A seemingly abandoned house lay on the outskirts of town. Though the poor excuse for a house looked as if it could fall over at any given moment. The inside was, if possible, even worse than the outside, empty bottles of various wines and alcohols littered the floors and cigarette smoke clouded the air. Sitting at an un-finished poker game was a drunken red-head, chugging down another bottle of whiskey. At the creak of the door the drunkard threw the now empty bottle at its direction, barely missing the sliver haired boy who attempted to enter.

"I told you that I don't like whisky! You useless apprentice!" another barrage of empty bottles was thrown at the boy, who dodged them all with ease.

"Cross! First of all, I'll never be your apprentice. Not now, not ever. Second of all, how did you even get a hold of some in the first place? I didn't bring any with me!" The teen knew better than to give Cross any hard alcohol. When a groan emitted from under a pile of discarded bottles his question was answered.

"Sorry, he stole it from my stash. Either that or he won it off of me during poker. Cant remember." A dingy black haired man groaned as he un-earthed himself from the pile.

"Uncle Tyki!" the teen flung himself at the man, his head barely reaching the mans shoulders.

"Hey there Allen! You've grown a bit since last week! Ready to go home?" Tyki ruffled the boys white hair.

"Yeap~! I want to see what happens to you once Uncle Neah hears where you left me~!" Allen giggled as he twirled around.

"Such a nice nephew. Go wash up then we can go." Tyki felt betrayed, but laughed when Allen gave him a pout.

"Fine. Just don't think I'll cover for you when Neah comes home." He stuck out his tongue and ran towards the bathroom, not leaving any room for Tyki to protest.

"That boy is pretty sadistic, you know that right?" Cross asked once he could hear the sink running.

"Aren't we all? Allen a bit more due to his Noah genes but still, it's even deeply imbedded into human nature. So deep that it is far too late to even attempt to fix it, hence we should annihilate it." He replied, a faint smile tugging at his lips. A competitive silence filled the room as Cross's eyes narrowed.

"Hah! You're right! All of you Noah's are demented!" Cross barked out a laugh. "I guess I should put you all out of your misery. Starting with you." Out of nowhere a gun appeared in the psychotic mans hand. But this wasn't just any normal gun. This was a gun equipped with innocence, the one thing that could actually kill a Noah.

"I dare you." Tyki took a long drag of his cigarette. Mmm. Nicotine. It's been far too long since he last had it.

"Heh. Don't tempt me." He aimed the deadly weapon at the Noah of pleasure's head. Tyki blinked. Was this guy serious? He barely registered that Allen had returned.

"Hey, dead man walking, you ready to go?" The now clean silverette stared dumbfounded at Cross. "I think you should lay off the booze, anyways hope to never see you again~." Allen turned to leave but froze when he felt the cold barrel of the gun press against his back, aimed directly at his heart.

"Who said you could leave?" Cross's cold voice caused a sadistic grin to spread across Allen's face. Oh this was going to be fun. Apparently his Uncle and Cross had noticed this and while one moved to restrain him, the other pulled the trigger without any hesitation.

A stinging pain filled Allen's being as he slowly realized the bullet lodged itself against his heart. He fell to his knees as his own blood pooled underneath him.

Pain. Blood trickled out of his mouth.

Numb. He fell onto his side.

Darkness. As his eyelids slid close, he lost his weak grip on consciousness.

**A/N: All done with chapter one. This is my first try at fanfiction so please be nice and tell me what you think. Too long? Short? Is it horrible? Should I continue? Am I freaking out about nothing? Something? I don't own D. Gray-man. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Allen awoke to a pair of worried golden eyes staring down on him.

"Hiah Tyki. Morning of afternoon?" Allen slowly sat up and rubbed his bandaged chest, noting the stinging pain that stabbed at his heart.

"Afternoon, actually you were out for about three days. You want some lunch?" just then the door to the room flew open revealing a very spastic Sheryl.

"Where's Allen? Is he ok? Where's that Cross? I'm going to murder him! Let me see! Oh god! My poor great nephew is injured!" Sheryl's crazy golden eyes replaced those of Tyki's, and before Allen knew it he was swept up into Sheryl's arms and swung around at a sickening pace.

"Hey. Uh great Uncle or whatever, do you think you can stop… I think…I think I'm going to puke." A wave of nausea overcame the poor boy as his vision started to spin.

"Oh no Tyki! What am I suppose to do!? Allen's sick!" Sheryl squeezed the already unconscious boy tighter, effectively cutting off his air supply.

"How about you start with _not_ choking him?" Tyki sighed. Poor Allen, he got stuck with that…thing as a great Uncle. He walked over and placed the newly-departed-from-the-world-of-the-conscious teen back on his bed. "Let him sleep, he needs that if you want him to get better." Tyki ushered the frantic man out of the room before he could fit in any convincing arguments.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The second time the silverette woke up he felt as if he was hit by a train, ran through multiple times with a sword, then thrown off a cliff. Much to his delight he spotted a bottle of pain killers on his bed side table. Allen had already poured half the bottle down his throat by the time Tyki walked in with a silver tray.

"What did you just take?" Tyki's golden eyes were widened in alarm.

"Pain killers why?" Allen was bewildered; he always took that much pain killers so why did Tyki seem surprised?

"Because those weren't there when I left. And these are the pain killers; I have no idea what those pills are for." He cautiously approached the teen as if he would spontaneously combust right before his eyes. Which was practically what happened, in just a moment a blue cloud of smoke appeared and Allen was no where to be seen. That was, until the smoke cleared. Laughter echoed through out the room along with a high pitched scream.

"What were those pills?! Look what they've done to me! I can't show my face at lunch looking like this!" The once teenage Allen was now an adorably cute eight year old with baggy clothes and rosy cheeks. His silver eyes were filled with despair; he was so going to murder whoever made him like this.

"You really are a shounen now, shounen! Oh and its dinner now you slept through lunch." Tyki was practically dying on the floor from laughter, but was forcibly stopped when bare foot connected with his stomach.

"I dare you to laugh now." Allen said with a murderous glint in his eyes. "Who did this? I bet it was that psychotic Sheryl, no. I know who it was. The twins." The temperature in the room dropped below zero as the boy stalked out of the room, the actual pain killers in hand. Even Tyki, the Noah of pleasure, felt bad for the twins once Allen got a hold of them. Though it was their own fault so he didn't spend much time pitying them.

"JASDEVI! I KNOW YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! COME OUT AND LET ME RIP YOU TO SHREDS LIKE THE PICES OF FLITH YOU ACTUALY ARE!" the Portuguese just lit another cigarette, man that kid can sure be loud when he wanted to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

When Allen arrived at the dinning hall only a few family members were there; Lulu Bell, Skin, Sheryl, Road, Tyki, and of course the two freshly beaten to a bloody pulp twins Jasdero and David. Everyone's eyes landed on Allen as he tried to get to his seat without being spotted. Once Road spotted Allen she ran over and tried to grab him into a hug, but got stopped at the last minute by Tyki who shoved his hand in her face.

"Not yet Road, give him some room. Even though he's a chibi he still just got shot." Tyki took his seat that was to the left of Allen. After a short while the main doors flew open and in walked a rather pudgy man with a literal ear to ear grin.

"Hello Allen-kun, you're quite adorable this evening. I hope your feeling better, but I can already see that the twins have been up to no good again." The Millennium Earl walked in and took his seat at the head of the table.

"We were just giving Allen-chan a get well present." David said.

"Yea a present!" Jasdero repeated, giggling a sickening laugh. Both were silenced once mashed potatoes splattered against their faces. That's when all hell broke loose. Various types of food filled the air with yells and threats. As usual their dinner ended in a complete disaster.

After the Earl dismissed the family, akuma servants came in and cleaned the mess that was once considered dinner.

"Allen-kun~, when you get the chance please come and stop by my business room. I have another mission for you if you're up to it that is." The Earl winked as he left the room.

"Okay Millennie! See you around five!" Allen called out before the door closed. Glancing at the near-by clock it showed 3:45, an hour and fifteen minutes to kill. Sighing Allen slipped out of his chair and headed to his room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The color scheme of Allen's room was…interesting. Originally it was pitch black with silver accents, but now there are random splatters of "un-known" crimson along the walls and ceiling, even some of it stained the floors. A king sized bed occupied the back right corner of the room, sprawled across it was a wide array of many pillows. Under which, was various weapons, each easy to access. On the same wall was his closet. A table was placed a few inches away from the bed. Two doors were built into the wall, hiding a weapon gallery on the left wall, a few feet over was the door to a separate room. A bookshelf was against the wall of the bedroom door filled with various horror novels.

The door in the main room slowly creaked open as an exhausted miniature Allen trudged in with heavy eye lids. As he plopped down onto his bed he found that the call of sleep was getting harder and harder to ignore. Figuring that Millennie would be fine if he was a few minutes late, Allen gave in and fell asleep.

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. They were so sweet and nice. Ok so I know that this chapter's not too eventful but I'm typing up the next chapter which I promise should be better than this one. Hopefully I can get it up today but if not it will definitely be tomorrow. To answer your questions; yes Neah is separated from Allen, in this fanfic Neah hasn't betrayed the Earl yet, and Cross's relationship with the Noahs will be revealed in later chapters don't worry. I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN! Review please~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

As the first rays of sunlight touched the horizon, the Noah family found themselves to be under attack. This by far was _not_ the best way to start off the morning, especially if you were a white haired, suddenly-turned-eight-years-old boy.

No one, not even Cross, woke Allen up early. It's been an un-spoken rule that every member of the family followed. The Earl even took extra measures to ensure that the youngest member got un-disturbed sleep, like sound proofing his room, and having it so dark that no light dared to enter the room and cause the once-teen to wake up. But despite all of their defenses it still did not stop the tremors that ran through the house due to the enemy's careless attacks.

With each support beam that went out and the bombs that went off Allen's room shook violently, causing the sleeping boy to be thrown from his comfortable bad to the not so comfortable floor. A glare fixed itself on the boys face as he pushed himself off of the carpeted floor. Allen stomped out of the room in search for the bastard who was responsible for disturbing his sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Tyki dodged the surprise attack that was aimed at his head which instead hit the wall behind him, causing the mansion to shake violently. All of the Noahs, including the Earl, suddenly froze in fear. They listened earnestly for a sound that never came, to which they all let out a collective sigh. They already had one foot in the grave by having the battle indoors; they didn't need the other to be added.

"Hey what was that all about? That's like the sixth time you all did that weird pause thing. Are you expecting someone?" Tyki turned to face his red head opponent. Just looking at the shit eating grin on the others face pissed him off, and strangely, Tyki couldn't quite grasp why.

"No, actually the other way around, we're hoping no one arrives. Besides you should be more worried about yourself, bookmen Jr." Tyki lit a cigarette in an attempt to calm his nerves, sending his tease to do his battle for a while instead.

"Hey! Fight me yourself; don't send your butterflies afte-" Lavi Bookmen was cut off by the sudden silence that filled their battle grounds. The only thing that penetrated the eerie silence was the one sound they all dreaded to hear. Steady footsteps echoed throughout the hall one right after the other in a steady threatening pace. The Noah family started to panic as they scrambled for a place to hide, leaving their opponents puzzled and alone.

As the footsteps came closer, the group left out in the open prepared themselves for the worst possible scenario. So of course they were surprised when they saw a small boy with cute bed head.

"Are you the ones responsible for the tremors this morning?" the boy asked politely, hiding his irritation well.

"Well. I guess you could-" the man wasn't able to complete his sentence as his head was sliced cleanly off and was now rolling on the floor.

"You **bastards woke me up!** I had a **very** long day yesterday and wanted to get at **least** eight hours of **sleep**!" Allen's eyes raged. "Now is it so _difficult_ to stay **quiet **and come back in the afternoon when people in this household are actually awake on their own?!" five people suddenly lost one of their limbs and were on the ground withering in pain. The ones that weren't immobilized bolted away in search of a safe place to hide.

"You see what you've done?" Tyki hissed at Lavi who was across from him hiding under an oak table, Tyki was hiding behind one of the marble pillars, smart choice.

"Well you should have said something! You never hinted at a mass blood bath! This stuff is good to know. Besides why are you hiding from him? Aren't you family? Go out there and stop him!" a dead body landed on top of the desk Lavi was under.

"I don't have a death wish! Besides even if we're family, there are only two people who can snap him out of it." The cigarette fell out of Tyki's mouth in shock when the top of the marble pillar literally turned to dust. He took a daring glance at Allen. He was standing in the middle of a puddle of blood, a wide grin on his face.

"Well who are they? We could really use them right now." The front doors to the manor suddenly swung open. A man who looked shockingly similar to Tyki walked in, a wide pleased grin on his face despite the obvious gory scene.

The new man looked around with tired eyes which settled on Tyki.

"Haven't you learned _anything_ from last time Tyki?" said man gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged. It wasn't like it was his fault that Allen woke up early. The new man sighed and waved his hand in dismissal towards the room, everyone (except the Noah family) was effectively cast out from the mansion.

"Allen~ I'm back!" the man held his arms out expecting a hug. He waited a minute and was aggravated when the boy didn't come running. Mischievousness twinkled in his eyes.

"This is not good! I mean look at him Tyki!" he gestured towards Allen. "I've been away for half a year and instead of growing he shrunk!" the Noah placed his hand over his eyes in theatrical distress.

Feeling the blood lust boil down to annoyance he continued, "oh well, I guess you'll be a bean sprout forever. Such a shame."

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Allen yelled out, completely forgetting about his bloodlust feelings.

"What ever you say. Now come give your better Uncle a hug." Allen ran to him with a grin on his face, launching himself into his tall Uncles hug.

"What took you so long too come back? Tyki was horrible, he left me with that idiotic, womanizing, drunkard Cross who shot me!" Allen's pout made his "better" Uncle glare pointedly at Tyki, who raised his hands in front of himself in a defensive gesture.

"Hey now Neah, I couldn't take Allen with me. Especially where I was going." Tyki re-lit another smoke for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"Yes it is! Don't even try to pull that bull shit on me! You didn't _have_ to go out, you _chose_ to go out. Same way as you _chose_ to leave our sweet, adorable nephew in the clutches of that damned man!" Allen scowled. Neah was starting to sound more and more like his idiot great Uncle. Throwing that thought aside with a shrug, a wave of drowsiness seemed to overcome him as he started to have a yawning attack.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed. G'night." Allen wobbled towards the direction of his room, rubbing his eyes with small fists.

"I'll come with you~!" Neah yelled while running after his nephew with worry, but not before giving Tyki a look telling him that he wasn't done with their conversation yet.

"I'm old enough… to get to my room…on my own." Allen weakly protested. His eyelids seemed as if they were heavy weights, each time he blinked it got harder and harder to re-open his eyes.

"Humor me, I've been gone for a long time, and I would like to spend as much time as I can with you while I still can." Neah positioned the young boy in his back. The only response Allen gave him was snuggling into the warmth of his back, a small smile danced on Neahs lips as he departed toward the boy's room.

Tyki watched as the pair left. He shook his head as he walked away to find the other hiding Noah. There was too much drama for one day, and it was barely even noon. Today just spelled disaster.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Poor Allen's room lay in ruins. His beddings littered the floor, revealing his stash of weapons. Clothes spilled out of the closet in a disastrous heap, the oak table laid on its side with is contents spilled out, and the weapons gallery's doors were hanging by one hinge. Yet surprisingly, the door that leads to the extra room was virtually untouched by the tremors that ran through the manor at the ungodly hour of the morning.

Neah gently nudged open the door with his foot, which promptly fell onto the floor. After scanning over the rubble he decided that the safest place to let Allen sleep was the separate room. The separate room was actually a gateway into his piano room on the ark. Grabbing a baby blue blanket from a pile he entered the room and laid the sleeping boy on the couch.

At the sudden lack of warmth, Allen curled into a ball and brought a small fist to his mouth. It took all of Neahs restraint to _not_ squeal at the adorableness of his nephew. A flash of gold caught his eye; his golden golem was sitting on the piano bench across the room.

"TImcanpy! I need you to stay with Allen got it? Come and get me if Allen starts to wake up ok?" said golem grinned, showing off his razor sharp teeth. Tim lazily fluttered over to Allen and wiggled his way under the child's arm and cuddled under the boys chin.

"Goodnight Allen, sweet dreams."

**A/N: Yay~! Double update! Neah has appeared and things will get better from here on out hopefully. School starts tomorrow unfortunately *sigh* not fair. I'll try to keep up with the updates, but please don't be mad if I go for a couple of days without updating. I promise that if I ever go on hiatus, not like I will, I will tell you before hand and it won't be for too long maybe a few weeks at best. So yea…review please! I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Neah Walker wandered around the halls of the manor, despite his efforts to distract himself his thoughts kept turning towards his brother, Mana. He was the kindest man Neah had ever met, and even though he wasn't a Noah, Mana was always welcomed in every family household. Even the Earl approved of him.

Everyone was devastated once they heard news of Mana's presumed death. Mana was doing a clown act in Britain when he suddenly disappeared, each member of Neah's family searched for the loved man but each of them came up empty handed. Allen was with Mana for a while before his disappearance, no one from the family even knew of his existence. He didn't know anyone from the Noah family, not even Neah, so when his foster father was suddenly ripped out of his life he had no one to go to. Allen didn't have a clue of the war between the exorcists and them, nor did he know what an akuma was. So when the Earl came to Allen in an attempt to resurrect Mana as an akuma, the boy was completely unaware of what would happen when he said yes. Unaware that something would go wrong and that day would be forever burned into his memories for as long as he lived.

"I was wondering when you would stop by." Neah was interrupted from his depressing thoughts by a soft yet slightly frightened tone of voice.

"At least you were smart enough to figure that you should be expecting me." Neah forced himself to flash a smile at Tyki, who only frowned in response.

"Okay, quit the act. What's eating at you?" Tyki asked even though he already knew the answer to his own question. He watched as Neah slumped into a reading chair in front of the sire place and cradled his head in his hands.

"Everything! I mean Allen either has a split personality disorder or he's about to have a mental break down, no one should be able to do a 180 on their emotions like he can! He wont even open up to me even though whatever's bothering is eating him up on the inside! Then _you_ go and_ leave_ him in the care of _Cross_!? I don't care if he's indebted to us, he's a womanizing drunkard! Who knows what kind things Allen could have been exposed to when he was alone with him!" Neah slumped deeper into the chair, his depression hitting him full blast.

Tyki poured two glasses of whisky, handing one to Neah. Figuring that if he wanted to keep all of his limbs intact to just let the distressed man rant.

"And just to top it off, Allen went on a rampage thanks to those damned exorcists barging in here at the crack of dawn!" Neah downed his drink in one gulp, Tyki scrambled to refill it. The two sat in uncomfortable silence. Neah slipped back into his deep thoughts, occasionally taking small sips of his drink. Tyki just stood there, glaring at his own glass as if it were the reason to all of there plights.

"So it's tomorrow huh? _His_ 'anniversary'? I guess Allen's behavior makes sense considering the occasion. After all that was quite a traumatic experience." The Portuguese was desperate to get his brothers mood back up, but he regretted what he said once he saw Neah sigh and slump deeper into his self-induced pit of despair. He was about to apologize but was cut off when a golden ball suddenly smashed into his face.

"What the hell?!" Tyki yelled after pulling a frantic Timcanpy off his face by the tail.

"Tim? What's wrong? I told you to stay with Allen." Tyki released the poor golem after receiving a nice up close view of Timcanpy's teeth. Said golem projected an image of the piano room, Allen was laying on the floor trembling in fear. Any possible questions were cut off by a blood curling scream. This caused the frantic golem to bite onto Neah's sleeve and start pulling him in the direction of Allen's room.

"Come on Tyki!" Neah yelled to his almost twin brother. These three words were what unfroze Tyki from his spot and soon he was right behind Neah.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

** Allen yelped as he tripped over a tree's outgrown root. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and continued his desperate attempt of escape. But it was useless, Allen felt as if he was running in circles and no matter how far he ran he could still hear the gruesome event replaying itself over and over.**

** "Would you like me to revive Mana Walker?" NO! Allen covered his ears with his tiny hands as he hid behind a dead oak tree and screwed his eyes shut.**

** A sickening wail filled the still air of the grave yard. What ever words that attempted to leave the unnatural machine was turned into gurgling nonsense. With a slice of a blade the metallic smell of blood reached Allen's nose. Tears started to stream down the boys face. **

** "Well that never happened before~! I wonder what would make my precious akuma defective. Oh well you live and learn, on to the next one~." The Millennium Earl disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Just like he had seven years ago. **

** As the scene replayed itself for what seemed to be the millionth time, Allen failed to realize the strange shadow that fell over him until it was too late.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

As Neah ran into the room he was met with the sight of Allen thrashing on the floor and his agonizing screams, tears flowed out of the boys tightly shut eyes and his once peaceful sleeping face was now twisted into one of pain. Neah dropped down onto his knees and gently gathered the boy in his lap.

"NO! I'M SORRY! STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Allen had a fistful of Neah's shirt tightly grasped in his hand as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Allen, it's ok. You're fine, it's not your fault. It was never your fault. Come on wake up now." Neah rocked the boy back and forth while continuing to whisper words of comfort.

As Allen's sobs turned into pathetic whimpering Neah pulled back just enough to see his face. The boy's eyes were barely open but from what his worried Uncle could see, the silver pools were filled with sorrow.

"Why won't he wake up?" Tyki asked from his spot from the doorway, not daring to get any closer, as if his presence would aggravate the traumatized child even further.

"I'm not entirely sure, he just stopped after a while. Usually he'd wake up by now, but…" Neah let his sentence trail off, glancing down at his nephew. The boy's eyes were open but they were glazed over as if he wasn't all there. As if he was still trapped in the world of dreams. Reliving his worst nightmare that was once a reality.

**A/N: Here's chapter 4. Sorry it's shorter than the others but school's started and I don't have as much time as I usually do to type these things up. Yes, things are different in this. No, Allen's not an akuma. Like I've said; things will all be explained in due time. If time goes by and you don't think I've explained things properly, or I forgot something then just PM me. I do NOT own D. Gray-man! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Timcanpy, the mischievous golden golem, was present during the whole time, flying near the boy's face. And of course, being the oh so helpful golem he was, thought that he'd be helpful and bit down on the boys hand. Hard. In a split second a scream of pain echoed throughout the mansion.

"ARGH! What the hell Timcanpy!" Allen cradled his right hand to his chest; blood flowed out of the injured hand, staining the once perfectly white room with its crimson red. The said culprit just gave the boy a wide, smug grin, showing off his razor sharp teeth that had some blood still dripping off of it. Earning a deadly glare in return.

"Hey shounen, we should get that bandaged up." Tyki was smoking yet another cigarette in the doorway, trying his best not to let the sickening fumes into the piano room. The last time anyone (the twins) did anything to the "sacred" room…let's just say it wasn't pleasant. Tyki shuddered at the memory, yeah note to self: don't screw up the room. Even with their Noah powers, it had taken the twins three weeks to fully heal.

"No need Tyki, I'm fine. See?" true to his word, Allen's hand was now fully

healed. Showing the flawless black skin with a green cross imbedded into it. "The only thing that's wrong with me is that I'm STARVING!" As if to prove his point, a inhuman growl was emitted throughout the room. Courtesy of Allen's stomach.

"Oh no! The monster has awakened! Quick, someone grab the twins! There NEEDS to be a living sacrifice! It's for the greater good of the Noah family!" Tyki exasperated in theatrical drama.

"Shut up! God, I swear you better watch it, or else you'll turn out to be the sacrifice. Though I don't know if you could actually be considered 'human'." Allen shrugged.

"Oh no he has taken a liking to raw human flesh! Everyone run away! He's turned cannibalistic! There's no hope for us now! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIEEE!" Neah screamed, deciding to join in on the fun. All three of them burst out laughing when Allen bit Tyki on the arm, causing said Portuguese to run away yelling (in a not so manly tone of voice).

"Come on Allen, let's go feed that monster of yours…and find my crazy brother." Neah guided his nephew out of the room, making sure to stay behind the silverette so the boy would miss the sad expression that flittered across his face for a split second. Even though Neah thought there was no one around to see it, a certain sneaky golem caught it on tape.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The dinning hall was surprisingly empty. Not a soul in sight, except for a few straggling Akuma maids, and the adorable silver haired boy.

"Allen~! What's up?" Road Camelot came skipping in with obvious joy on her face.

Glancing upwards impassively Allen responded, "the ceiling." That earned him a bewildered look from Road.

"Okay, then what's down?"

"Hell." Allen had a grin on his face, knowing already what the next question the malicious teen would ask next.

"Then what's in between?"

"The miserable land of the living that's unfortunately infected with disgusting _humans_." Allen spat out the word as if it had offended him in the highest of manners. Road took to giggling after there little exchange ended.

"Cheer up Allen; you know _he_ wouldn't want you to be all doom and gloom on this day. You knew how much your smile gave him happiness. So smile even if you're hurting, don't stop. He always said to never stop walking." Even though she had a smile on her face, tears trickled down her cheeks in hidden sorrow. Soon Allen realized that he, too, was crying. This didn't go unnoticed by Road as she leaned over and enveloped his head into a hug.

"I-I just m-miss him so m-much." Allen sobbed out. "It's not fair. Why did it have to be him?" Road just sat there, gently petting his hair as the boy poured out all of his grief. The first man that the boy had ever seen as a father figure was only in his life for a few years, leaving the boy in a fragile emotional state.

"We all do Allen, but we learn to let his memories live on in us and help each other get through it. So don't worry, we're here for you whenever you need us." Neah stepped in, he hated seeing the boy cry it didn't fit him. It was always better if Allen was laughing and smiling.

Allen turned to face him with a response when suddenly a familiar blue smoked enveloped the space he was in. Poof! He was a teenaged boy again, he would have done a happy dance right there except…he was bare naked. Showing off his well toned muscles, slightly scarred skin, and his completely black arm that ended with an arrow type design. A heated blush crept up his face due to his embarrassment, and he tried to cover up what dignity he had left with his mismatched hands.

Road immediately had a nose bleed and fainted due to blood loss, and Neah was squealing about how completely adorable Allen was naked. This, of course, didn't make him sound like a pedophile at all. When the twins strolled in, all things turned into chaos. Allen made a blood thirsty lunge at the two, completely forgetting about his nudity situation. Tyki strolled in and his jaw hung open when he took in a scene of a naked Allen chasing the twins around the dinning room, road passed out in a puddle of her own nose blood, and Neah squealing in delight like a deranged Sheryl. Oh of course, speak of the devil. Sheryl came in wanting to ask a question to Tyki and stopped dead in his tracks at the current event that was unfolding in front of him and started screaming at the top of his lungs for Allen to put on some clothes to preserve his purity, which of course was drowned out by all of the other member's commotion.

By the time Allen caught Jasdevi, he was covered in sweat and panting. Which an outsider (such as the Earl who conveniently walked in to see what all the commotion was about) wouldn't take a _pure_ guess as to what had happened in his absence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen had managed to sneak away from the embarrassing commotion and got some proper clothes on to cover his…stuff. Luckily the akuma servants had managed to clean up his once-a-war-zone room quickly, he spent most of his time in his room and it would be horrible if he wasn't able to enjoy it because of its messiness.

After everything had died down, Allen was glad to be back at his proper age again. He was a better fighter with his conditioned body, and could protect his family better from intruders. Most importantly though, he had a better reign on his emotions. Allen was never really the type to go and cry out his sorrows, he just kept it under lock and key as to not show weakness. The earlier string of events (before the whole un-aging thing) helped him realize that he had yet to properly vent out his frustrations. Between his enemies and crazy family, Allen didn't have much free time to himself. Maybe he could rope Neah into a few sparring matches later.

As much as the two had fought, Allen hasn't beaten his skilled Uncle in any of their matches and had sworn to do it once said Uncle was back from his trip. Though it could most likely wait until tomorrow, after all, his Uncle was still gushing about the whole "bare naked" thing and wouldn't be a good opponent in that stage of mind.

"Hey Allen? You sure you're ok?" Neah cautiously entered the silverette's room. He found said teen sitting in front of the bookshelf with an H.P Lovecraft book in hand.

"Hmm? Oh hey Neah, yeah I'm fine. Just sitting here. Reading." Allen turned his attention back to his book. He just loved H.P Lovecraft's work, as well a Edgar Allen Poe's but that was saved for another time.

"You do remember what I said right? If you ever need me I'm always here if you need anything." Neah sat down next to the teen, waiting for a response and refusing to leave until he got one.

"It's just, you know? What if he's still alive? He was _presumed_ dead, no one has solid proof that he actually is. I mean why else would the akuma come out defective? There's could have been no soul to put in the machine, thus it went haywire. It just doesn't make sense." Allen paused as if to think over his troubled thoughts. "Ah, never mind it's just depressing. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight Neah, so yea. See you in the morning." He ushered his Uncle out of his room and promptly shut the door, not wanting to talk about it any longer.

Neah stood outside of Allen's room for a few lingering moments. What his nephew said sounded possible. Could his brother still be alive after all these years?

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 5. Sorry if it's bad, I'm literally typing this up at the dead of night so I'm half asleep. I know tomorrow's the weekend but I'll be pretty busy, regardless I'll try to update but don't be upset if I don't. Also during the weekdays updates might be coming in slower, school has just started and already we're being piled on with homework XP. Yuck. I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN! Review please.**


	6. READ PLEASE

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

** Okay so apparently a lot of you have been skipping a lot (if not all) of my author notes. If you actually go back and read them some of your questions will be answered. It even gives heads up for when I'd be updating late. My author notes usually are important and I would appreciate it if you guys read them. So yea, I will be updating in a few hours so just bear with me ok? Thank you~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Allen slept, he guessed his subconscious decided to torture him by going down memory lane. He went through many memories, like when he first met Mana at the circus. He was burying his dead dog, back then he had reddish brown hair, Mana's dog had been the first living creature that didn't mind his deformed arm. That day he cried, but he had Mana to comfort him. He un-knowingly formed a bond with the strange man which grew over the time he knew him. He also revisited that unpleasant day when he woke up alone. It was a rather dull day and Allen had decided to take a small nap under an old oak tree, Mana was inside the tent practicing routines. But when young Allen woke up later he couldn't find his beloved foster father anywhere. When he entered the small tent he and Mana usually spent most of their time in he was greeted by only a letter. It was in Mana's hand writing and it explained to Allen that he wasn't going to be able to see him again and that he'd always watch after the boy in the after life. The letter also gave Allen directions for finding Cross if he ever needed anyone to help him out. Marian Cross was a drunkard that had his life saved multiple times by Mana; said drunkard gave Mana his word that he'd help Allen with anything he'd need in return. Everything happened so fast that little Allen wasn't able to process everything properly; he only knew that his foster father was gone and he couldn't do anything about it. He was once again left alone in the unforgiving world.

After a few months of wondering Allen found himself in front of a grave marker. One that belonged to that of Mana Walker, there he stayed for several days crying his eyes out before a seemingly kind man came up and offered him a deal.

"Would you like to revive Mana Walker? All you have to do is call his name and he'll be right besides you once again." To Allen the offer seemed as if it was a gift from the gods, he could have never guessed that by him calling out his foster father's name he would unleash a defective monster. The machine that was in front of him let out a shrill scream and attacked Allen with its sharp blades. It managed get in a long jagged wound down the poor boys left side of the face before the Earl got it to self destruct.

Blood practically poured out from the wound as Allen lay on his side, not bothering to get up and off the cold ground. For whatever reason it was at the time, the Millennium Earl gathered the boy up in his arms and took him back to his household.

During his time at the Earl's manor, Allen discovered that these people were a part of Mana's family. Thus making them his foster family, Allen connected with Neah right away while the others took awhile for Allen to warm up to. Over time Allen was told everything about the Exorcists, Akuma, the war, and most importantly the Noahs. which a few days later, he discovered that he was one as well. He awakened as the Noah of Mischief and welcomed as a full fledged family member with open arms. Allen forgave the Earl for trying to use him to bring back Mana and the two of them had a father-son relationship.

On very few occasions Allen used Cross's debt to Mana for help and answers. Sometimes (though almost never) he even stayed there for a few nights. The Noahs and Cross had a fragile but existent agreement. On the battlefield they would be enemies, but once the fight was over (and if no one was dead) they would get along and bare each others existence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen woke up and felt refreshed. He had come to better terms with Mana's passing thanks to the flashbacks. Slipping out of bed he stretched and headed to get something to eat. It was rather early so no one was awake yet except for him and the akumas.

"Hey! You there, if anyone asks tell them I went to town to get some fresh air and something to eat. I'll be back by ten at the latest." Allen ordered the closest servant. It would be nice to visit a town leisurely for once, instead of having to destroy it.

The nearest town was in England and was quite lively. Many vendors lined the streets along with various stores. The sun was high up in the sky and fluffy white clouds dotted the light blue sky. Horse-pulled carriages went through the streets, carefully avoiding pedestrians while keeping a steady pace. Maybe he could actually enjoy his time here…after he was done eating. Scanning over the multiple stores, his eyes landed on a café on a street corner. Perfect for a small morning breakfast.

"Welcome! Would you like to order now?" a waiter came up with a pad of paper and a pen.

"Ah! Yes I would. Could I get a coffee with 2 creams and 4 sugars please, and possibly a few fresh scones as well please?" Allen decided it would be best to take a low profile since the exorcist headquarters were close by. He could have gone to any other café on the other side of the world, but where would the fun be in that? Besides what were the chances that any exorcist would single him out from everyone in the café?

"Here's your order sir. One coffee 2 creams 4 sugars, and 3 fresh scones. Do you need anything else?" his order was placed on the table in front of him.

"No, but thank you for asking." Allen flashed a smile and took a sip of his coffee and a nibble of his scone. Ah nothing beats a good, non-stressful breakfast.

"Ah Welcome! What would you like to order?" of course he had to jinx it. Speak of the devil, and he was sure to come. Two exorcists sat in the booth in front of him.

"I love this café Yuu-chan! How'd you know?" a red head who seemed slightly familiar squealed.

"Shut the hell up baka usagi! I brought you here because you said you'd stop being so annoying so be quiet and quit saying my given name!" 'Yuu-chan' didn't seem too happy, he had a thing blade held up against the said red head's throat. The blade seemed to be made out of innocence so Allen decided he should tread carefully around the two, because there was no doubt in his mind that his other companion had his with him as well.

"Okay, okay Kanda. Relax, it was just a joke!" that's where the red head was from! Allen remembered seeing him for a few brief moments when the Earl's mansion was under attack. Remembering that his name was Lavi he allowed a slight smile cross his face. Interesting. Kanda just "che-ed" in response.

Allen was sneaking out of the café while the two were distracted when the wanna-be samurai stopped him with a rough "hey".

"Are you talking to me, sir?" the silverette played it cool as to not give away any indication that he was a Noah. He wasn't in a mood to engage in a fight at the moment, maybe after he was completely full he'd be.

"Who else is there moyashi? Now where do you think you're going?"

"AH! Yuu! Grab him, he's one of the Noah! I'd notice that strange scar anywhere." stupid bookman. Always had an eye for detail. Deciding that acting innocent wasn't going to get him anywhere Allen turned and ran out of the café as if Road had wanted to _play_ with him again.

Early into his escape he could already hear the exorcist in pursuit of him. Damn, he must have been really getting out of shape. After a few more blocks the silverette thought he was in the clear when he ran face first into a large black object. Allen fell backwards onto the concrete unconscious, leaving the grinning red head to drag away his dead weight body with the help of the samurai. So much for finishing his breakfast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Neah seemed to be the next to awaken, glancing at the clock it had just turned 9:50. Still pretty early for the exhausted Uncle, but he had to go and check up on his distressed nephew. Could he be going through the 5 stages of grief? If that was so then he'd be at depression, one step away from acceptance. Looking back on past events that could be a high possibility.

"Allen you up?" he knocked softly on the door before peaking in. Allen's bed was empty, strange.

Neah walked into the kitchen full of akuma cooks, "Hey do any of you know where Allen is?"

"I believe he went into town for fresh air and a bit to eat, Master Neah. He did say that he would return by 10 at the latest." one of the servers answered before going back to finishing off a dish that would eventually be apart of lunch. Strange. It was already ten, and Allen was never one of tardiness.

Neah ran full speed towards the Earl's office. Inside was a dark room with floating pumpkins in the air, and multiple telephones that were each marked with a number. In the middle of a room was the Earl, he was sitting on a rocking chair, rocking back and forth while knitting.

Neah burst into the room with a frantic expression, "Allen's missing! Gone! Taken! I bet those damned exorcists kidnapped him! We have to get him back!"

The earl seemed to be surprised by his sudden intrusion but collected himself quickly, "Well my dearest Neah, I know you're not one to make false claims about such important matters. So you think the Black Order took him? Neah, what do you think your brothers and sisters would say about a short trip to the exorcist headquarters?"

"I think they'd be delighted to fetch our sweet little Allen from his _play date_." A devilish grin spread across Neahs face, oh yes, those exorcists would regret the fact that they took Allen as a hostage. Neah would be sure of that.

**A/N: Here's your promised chapter. Yes I know that this is actually chapter 6 but hey, I'm OCD so XP. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter tomorrow; I posted a new story called _yet another war_. It's a D. Gray-man, Bleach crossover so check it out I you're interested. I don't own D. Gray-man. Review please~!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

The Black Order headquarters was located on top of the tallest cliff anyone could have imagined. Seriously though, who would build a building on a cliff for Gods sake? Apparently it was the same person who built the tallest headquarters that was located on the un-imaginably tall cliff. What was it with these people and height?

Lavi and Kanda entered through the canal via boat, dropping the unconscious Noah unceremoniously on the hard wood of the boat. The midget may look skinny and wimpy, but when it came to actually carrying the teen he was misleadingly heavy. How could someone so small weigh so much?

"Welcome home!" the two looked over at the dock. On it was a strange man wearing a white coat and beret; in his right hand he held what seemed to be a coffee mug with a strange pink rabbit as a design.

"Hey Komui, we have a prisoner for you~!" Lavi sung out with false cheeriness. "It's one of the Noah, though he must not be too smart because he practically knocked himself out." He shrugged a hostage was still a hostage.

"Take him to the interrogation room quickly. I don't want him to be unrestrained when he wakes up. Someone call Leverrier and tell him the news. Oh, and get my sweet darling Lenalee to refill my coffee I'm all out." Yeap he was a strange one, but to call in Leverrier seemed a bit harsh. Even the exorcists didn't like the creepy man.

It took several members and Jerry (the cook) to carry the unconscious Noah to said room, grumbling about the weight the whole way.

"Baka moyashi is going to be more trouble than he's worth." Kanda scoffed out before heading off to the training room, a suicidal usagi on his trail.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Neah went around the manor gathering all of the available members to help him infiltrate the Black Order. Even though he knew the Earl was joking about the whole trip to the enemy's headquarters, he knew that Allen was taken by them. He had ordered Timcanpy to stick with Allen no matter what and when Tim came flying frantically back to him and showed him the video of Allen's abduction two thoughts passed through his mind; those damned exorcists would wish that they never harmed his darling nephew, and that he couldn't believe the carelessness of his nephew. He practically handed himself over on a silver platter. Once he got Allen back, he'd have to make sure he taught the boy some awareness of his surroundings.

Tyki was still asleep when his distressed brother came in. Neah, not caring about the importance of sleep to anyone other than Allen, went over to the bed and literally pulled the still sleeping man from his bed and dragged him out the door on his back by his foot.

"What the-? Neah! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Why are you _dragging_ me out of bed?! Let me go!" Tyki quickly began struggling against Neah's grasp on his leg but only succeeded on flipping himself over and being dragged on his face instead.

"There's no time for you to sleep! You need to help me get Allen back!" Neah banged on the door of Lulu Bell's room effectively rousing her from her catnap.

"This better be important." Lulu bell was in a night shirt…and _only_ a night shirt.

"Allen's been held hostage. You're going to help me get him back. The Earl said so." That's all Neah had to say before she came willingly. If it was an order from her master then it had to be obeyed at all costs.

"Jasdevi, if you don't help out then your chicken will mysteriously go missing!" he banged on the already damaged door to the twins room. After a few crashes and muffled curses the two trouble makers were at the door standing at attention.

"SKIN! IF YOU COME HELP ME I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY!" Neah shouted throughout the house, and not five seconds later a drooling Skin Bolic was standing in front of him.

Road and Sheryl were already waiting for them on the ark. Both were more than willing to help out. Sheryl wanted his adorable nephew back as soon as possible, and Road just wanted to have an all out brawl with the Black Order's forces.

"Ok. We all need to stick together until the fight starts. Remember, we're here for Allen. He's the _top_ priority; once we get him back safely then what ever happens afterwards is just a bonus." Everyone liked the sound of that; it was the one thing they all could completely agree on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Back at the Order, Leverrier requested to have a bucket of water poured on Allen's head to wake him up despite Lavi's warnings, that wasn't smart.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? CANT A PERSON SLEEP AROUND YOU PEOPLE? I SWEAR IT'S YOUR GOAL TO NOT LET ME GET ANY SLEEP!" Allen raged since no one was in the room except for the person who woke him up (the guy drew the short straw) there was only one casualty. Though Allen was tied up and restrained heavily, everything in the room was destroyed beyond recognition.

"HEY YOU IDIOTS! I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING ME BEHIND THAT WINDOW LIKE CREEPS! I BETTER GET SOME FOOD IN HERE WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES OR I WILL BREAK OUT AND KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU BASTARDS!" As if to prove his point, Allen broke through all of the restraints on him, walked out of the paper charm barrier, and punched the metal door. Leaving a good sized dent in the door. "Four minutes left, I'm counting."

In the viewing area, everyone was scrambling to fulfill the teens request. All of them wanted not wanting to have today their last day alive.

"Three!" He really couldn't believe it. The nerve of those people, all he did was eat three scones. That wasn't doing anything so horrible to take him away from his much needed meal. "Two!" he even paid for the meal! Damned bastards. He was about to break through the door when it opened and in rolled a cart loaded with various foods. Now that's much better.

Leverrier watched in disgust as the Noah shoveled the food down his throat in record time. Less than a minute had passed and the pile of food that could feed an army was gone. Leaving a somewhat satisfied Noah leaning back on the chair he was tied to and patting his still small stomach. Just who was this kid?

"If you are finished I am going to enter now." He walked right in the interrogation room without a care for his safety since he was from central, a guy with two-dots on his forehead trailing in behind him and tied Allen up. Though Allen didn't put up a fight, he could get out whenever he wanted.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be? Hitler? Well you got the mustache down. I also didn't know you Black Order people accepted cross-dressers; I mean seriously are you looking at some of the people here? Take him for example, he had a braided ponytail! At least Tyki has some style, he's able to pull off a ponytail and look quite splendid thank you very much. But you should change your look that ponytail is really not going good with that bowl-cut. I can help you with that if you-" Allen was cut off by a slap across the face from the Hitler-wannabe. "Now that was rude."

"You will sit there and be cooperative. You will answer our questions, and you will be quiet." Now that did not sit well with him. No lowly human could order him around, ever.

"Your Black Order mind tricks don't work on me Hitler wannabe." That got him another hit to the face, a small trail of blood trickled out of his mouth. Well two could play that game. "I'd be careful with who you're hitting inspector. You people don't know anything about me so I'd be wary when it comes to me if I were you." He spit a bit of blood out. Oh yes, this guy would pay.

"I don't need to know a thing about you since I am already aware of the fact that _all_ Noah's are vulnerable to innocence." Leverrier spat out. Though what the teen said was true, they were completely in the dark with this one. They didn't know who this kid was, or what his powers were.

He brought out a dagger made from innocence and sliced the teen's arm. Crimson red smeared down his porcelain skin, the inspector waited for the silverette to cry out in pain but it the cry never came.

"Oh but you see, I'm not like my family. Innocence has no effect on me; after all I do have innocence of my own. So let me repeat myself; you should _really_ be careful of who you injure inspector. Especially if you don't know a thing about them. It looks like I'll have to teach you that myself though, but don't worry I have all the time in the world. I'm in no rush." Allen stood up, the restraints falling to the ground useless.

**A/N: I know, I know I shouldn't have stopped it there, I'm sorry. I will try to post another chapter tomorrow but it **_**is**_ **a school day so I'm not sure. I'm typing up the second chapter to **_**yet another war**_** and should be posted later today. I DO NOT OWN -MAN! Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

"But Earl! Allen could be in serious trouble! If we wait too long Allen could be killed!" Neah has had enough, the Earl had shown up and stopped them just before they were about to leave to save his precious nephew. Since then they have been arguing back and forth about why they couldn't go, all of the other members of the Noah family had scattered when the verbal fight broke out (they weren't about to become involved in the heated argument).

"Now, now Neah. Allen is a big boy; he can take care of himself. And since they did knock him out, those Black Order members would have most likely woke him up by now we can safely assume that they have their hands full. I don't want my lovely house to be destroyed again, we just got done fixing it up after the last fiasco. You can go and retrieve him tomorrow, by then he should have calmed down enough to go back to sleep, and knowing him he'd be going to sleep with an overly stuffed stomach." The Earl was heading back to his workshop to make more akumas, one could never have _too_ much servants.

"But what if he gets injured by then!? He's still recovering from when Cross shot him! Just because innocence doesn't affect him, doesn't mean he's invulnerable. Sure he can heal faster than any other Noah but it's still just as painful to get cut or _shot_!" Neah's patience was growing thin, why couldn't the Earl just let him retrieve Allen and be done with it?

"I think you are missing something Neah, I said you couldn't _retrieve_ Allen. I never said you couldn't _keep an eye_ on him. But then again I never said you could either." With that the confusing man closed the door to his work room and locked it, leaving Neah to rethink the man's words. That deceiving man was just crazy. Summoning up the ark, Neah opened a gateway that was closest to the order and left, a creepy chuckle was the only thing trace he had left behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen wiped the blood off his hands with a napkin that came with the food cart. The vile Hitler-wannabe got his filthy blood all over his freshly cleaned suit, such a shame. Unlike the bowl-cut-ponytail guy, Hitler really didn't put up a good fight. He was disarmed in a blink of an eye. He thought he could use his rank as a defense against a Noah, idiot.

Carefully stepping on only the clean patches of floor, Allen eventually got out of the dull room. He was about to go off and wander around until he heard a faint wheezing noise.

"Oh you're still alive? Well I must admit that I am impressed, you must have a strong will to have survived after I was done with you. You didn't seem like much, you even had horrible defenses, luckily for me the room was sound proof so no one could hear you scream." Allen was back over the bloody, decapitated body of the inspector's. Leverrier was missing several fingers on one hand, while the other was missing all together. His legs were twisted and bent at odd angles while bones stuck out of his chest, showing the broken ribs that _were_ whole before Allen had gotten a hold of him, said silverette was pretty confident the man had a collapsed lung as well. His eye was gouged out, it seemed as though his tongue was cut in half length wise along with multiple teeth missing, and his head seemed to have suffered a severe concussion. His whole body was covered in deep lacerations that were carved by what looked like to be fingernails. All in all, the inspector was not supposed to be alive.

"Well, at least you're alive. Don't worry about your associate; I'm pretty sure he's still alive. Just barely though. Well I'm off to find some more food…and some new clothes. I don't believe you had the nerve to get your blood on me. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get blood stains off of good silk?! It's not easy I can tell you that." Allen waved over his shoulder as he left, stealing a glance at the equally as mangled body that belonged to the inspector's tail. He was an ok opponent, didn't last long, but he lasted longer than Leverrier. He even managed to get a few hits in. Allen put his hand to the wound in his gut that had yet to stop bleeding; what ever that ponytail guy stabbed him with is something Allen would have to be weary of. Even the shallow cuts on his arms were taking longer than usual to heal.

Leaving the foul smelling room as just a memory, Allen strolled through the Order's halls. Going where ever his feet deemed to take him, which eventually landed him in a huge cafeteria. Otherwise known as Allen's heaven. Taking a quick glance at his skin to make sure he was back in his white form, Allen strolled to the ordering window ready to have an all out meal.

"Next!" a shrill manly-ish voice called out, when Allen poked his head inside the window said guy let out a squeal. "Why aren't you just a cutie~! My name is Jerry, order what ever you like cutie-pie, I can make whatever you desire~." Jerry seemed to remind Allen of his overly affectionate Uncle Sheryl. Allen listed off about sixty different foods, all in large portions of course, and Jerry's ladle dropped. His eyes began to sparkle as he rambled about how much enjoyment he'd have cooking for the young silverette, all the while remaining oblivious to the fact that it was actually a Noah standing in front of him.

"_Emergency medical team report to interrogation room six immediately. Emergency medical team needed in interrogation room six._" A monotone voice reported over the intercom.

"Wasn't that the room inspector Leverrier and that Crow guy was supposed to be interrogating the Noah hostage in? I hope he didn't escape. Anyways here's your order~!" Jerry rolled a towering cart full of food towards him. Now that is what Allen thought a good meal would be. Maybe he could come back here time to time in a disguise.

Allen was about to thank the kind chef for the meal when the same voice came over the intercom again, "_Warning, the Noah that was held hostage has escaped. I repeat the Noah has escaped, all exorcists be on the look out for a short male with snow white hair. Last known whereabouts was in the halls. This Noah is extremely dangerous so proceed with caution. We are going into a complete lockdown in order to locate and retrieve this Noah, deadly force is authorized._" Well this sucks. Almost instantly every exorcist in the cafeteria had a weapon to his throat. Yup this sucks a lot.

"Put your hands in the air Noah! Don't make this harder than it need to be." A strange one called out. Allen had never seen him before, and really he could care less. Allen raised his hands up and grinned, he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

When Neah finally arrived at the Black Order's headquarters there were alarms blaring. Yup Allen was awake, and by the sounds of it they must have woke him up early. He sighed, didn't they learn anything when they came and attacked the Earl's mansion? Blasting a hole through the wall Neah successfully "infiltrated" the order. Hey, the Earl never said he had to be discreet about it. Surprisingly the hallway was deserted, strange.

After a while of wandering Neah came to a stop, dumbfounded. Right before him were three different hallways that branched off, all in different direction. Deciding to give each hallway a fair chance he did the most logical method of choosing in this mind.

"Eeny, meeny, miney, moe. Catch an exorcists by its toe, if it hollers slash its throat eeny, meeny, miney moe! And. You. Are. It!" his finger landed on the one directly in front of him. Neah grinned and strolled down the hallway, his hands were stuffed inside his jacket's pockets and he was humming a random merry tune. He didn't really need to find Allen right away, besides there were so many new things to learn in this place. Like the layout and some strange inventions. Neah was easily distracted, a trait that irked his family members to no end. So yes, he was in no rush at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen somehow ended up on the lowest level of the headquarters. How he managed to do that was a mystery, he ended up blaming it on the lack of his sense of direction. The farther he walked, the darker it got, until it eventually got pitch black. Not that Allen minded the darkness at all, hence why he continued. A small dot of an ominous blue-ish light appeared. As he walked closer the small dot grew into a huge reptile like creature. He reached the railing of the platform and stared at it in awe.

Allen was about to poke the creature when it talked, "_Allen walker, you are a strange one_." It said, making Allen jump in surprise. Was it supposed to talk? "_Both a Noah yet an accommodator, you are the one key piece to decide the fate of this war. Either a destroyer of time or a destroyer of life. The choice is yours, heart_." That made Allen back track a bit. Did that thing just say heart? As in the heart that the Noah family had been painstakingly searching for heart?

"What did you just say? Me? The heart? You must be kidding me." Allen tried to laugh it off, but a cold feeling washed over him. Was it possible?

"_Yes, you wield the life of all innocence. Also the power to destroy it, you are the ultimate variable in this war. You alone are to choose what is to happen to this earth_." The creature said before disappearing.

Allen stood there for a good fifteen minutes replaying what just happened in his mind. He was the heart, and he was a Noah. It was one of those "the fate rests in your hands" kinds of deal. No pressure.

**A/N: Here's chapter 9. I hope I didn't rush things, just tried to type this up quick. I feel as if I may be coming down with a cold so don't be surprised if I stop updating for a while. I'll still try to update even if I get sick though, it's the parents that I have to reason with XP. This is quite upsetting though; more than 1,000 people have read this story yet only 26 of you review. It just breaks my heart X(. Thank you so much for those of you who are kind enough to review I really appreciate it. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review pretty please with sugar on top!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Allen was leaning against the railing; the creature was gone so the only light source was from the small oil lanterns on the walls. He zoned out, his normal hand was putting pressure on the stab wound from earlier that was bleeding profusely, while he kept his eyes locked on his black arm. That small green cross engraved on the back of his hand was the heart of all innocence, no matter how he thought about it, it just didn't seem real. How would Neah react to this? How would his family react about this? Allen wouldn't be able to handle it if he was banished from the family; they were the only people who actually cared about him. The damned humans used to beat him every time he showed his face, it even continued while he traveled with Mana. Even though they didn't bother him when he was around, the second Mana turned his back they would throw rocks at him.

Once he moved in with Mana's brother, Neah, the rest of the family accepted him with open arms. Something Allen wasn't sure how to respond to. After he got used to the family he started to open up little by little before he was completely comfortable around them. One day he was being careless and decided to go into town to buy some candy, not wanting to bother his new family, Allen left a note behind and went by himself. The moment he stepped onto the busy streets people regarded him harshly and started to beat the young boy with sticks. Luckily Neah went out to go find him, and was able to take out the mob of people surrounding him. Neah cradled Allen in his arms and carried the bloody, sobbing boy back to the manor, where everyone (even the twins) gathered around in an attempt to comfort their newest member. Sheryl used his rank as Minister of the country to put out a protection unit for Allen, having it so that if anyone who was in the country harmed the boy, they'd be sentenced to death.

If he was the heart the Earl would most likely take the innocence from him and destroy it, leaving Allen without an arm or family.

"Allen!" the boy thought that he was delusional; there was no way that Neah could know that he was taken by the exorcists. He must have been imagining things.

"Allen, are you ok? Did they do anything to you? Are you injured? Come on Allen answer me!" gentle yet firm hands lightly shook his body. With a hazy gaze Allen lifted his head to see said Uncle kneeling in front of him with concerned eyes.

"Neah!" the silverette chocked out past a sob, tears were falling freely down his cheeks. He _was_ there; his Uncle had come for him. Neah mistook his happy tears for ones of pain and did a quick scan of the teen's body, gasping when his eyes landed on the gaping wound in the boy's abdomen.

"Oh God Allen! What did they stab you with?! Ok up you go, we need to get you taken care of as soon as possible. This is why I told you to _not_ go into town by yourself; you'll never know what could happen!" Neah lifted the silverette into his arms bridal style, flinching when said teen let out a pain filled moan. "Just hang on for a little bit more. We'll be home in no time and then you can eat whatever you want and you'll be fine." Allen managed to crack a small smile, enjoying his time with his Uncle while he still could. His silver eyes slid close as he passed out due to blood loss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The moment Allen lost consciousness Neah panicked. He quickly opened up an ark gate and headed towards the door for the mansions infirmary. Neah was extremely thankful for his laziness at the moment for the gate wouldn't have existed is said Noah wasn't too lazy to walk. Entering the stark white room that the boy was in just days before, he laid the unconscious teen on the operation table and took a few steps back to let the akuma surgeon do its job. Neah's back hit the wall and he slid down to sit on the floor, hands on the back of his head while said head rested on his knees. He should have gotten there sooner, if he did then just maybe Allen wouldn't have been in surgery right now.

A caring hand rested on Neah's shoulder, causing him to look up, "I am truly sorry Neah, if I hadn't prevented you from leaving then Allen would be safe at the moment. I don't expect you to forgive me for this, but please don't blame yourself for his condition. If there's anyone to blame, it's be those Black Order members. Specifically one named M.C. Leverrier and his associate Howard Link. I pulled up some security footage and saw what happened, though Allen-kun did managed to deal with them, they are surprisingly still alive." The Millennium Earl stood next to the pissed Noah, his eyes (or glasses (?)) were fixed on the operation. "I will inform the others of the news, so you're not needed at the moment. I suggest that you go out and…_vent_ some of your frustrations." With that the pudgy man disappeared.

Neah starred at the empty spot for a couple of moments after his departure before getting up and walking through one of the ark's gates. His bangs were hiding the boiling revenge in his eyes, this time he would leave _no_ survivors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The only sound in the Black Order's infirmary was the heart monitors of Inspector Leverrier's and the CROW Link. Though, un-surprisingly, there was no one at there bedside's. No one anxiously waiting for them to wake up, in fact there were a few people in the Order who was actually praying for them to _stay_ asleep. It was quite obvious that no one liked them, and that no one cared about their fate. That being said, when Neah decided to "check-up" on the two comatose patients there was no one around to spot him. Even the Head nurse was absent, something that _never_ happens in the infirmary. She was dedicated to her job, yet when it came to Leverrier she could care less about his health. So instead she left to go on her "lunch-break", inviting the rest of the staff to come as well since there were no other patients.

Neah stood in between the two bed's that held the only patients. His blood lust increasing when he saw that the two were still alive and even showed signs of recovery. Now that just would not do. Neah lifted the two unconscious patients out of bed by there heads and repeatedly smashed them into the brick wall. Making sure the two had beyond severe brain trauma, he injected both of them with enough tranquilizers to keep an elephant out for a year. Those two wouldn't be awake for a _long_ time, and yet they'd still be alive. So if Neah ever needs a stress reliever, he could just come and visit his newly favorite punching bags. Neah turned and left, needing to talk to a certain Noah of dreams so she could "visit" the two in there sleep. Oh yes, he would not give them the pleasure of dying. Not yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The Noah family had all heard of what had happened to their favorite member and was currently inside of the infirmary waiting for Allen to wake. Each family member had brought the sleeping boy many get well presents (Tyki scanning over Jasdevi's presents, making sure there weren't any more _surprises_ hidden in them). Surprisingly the room was dead silent (which never happened with all off them together) because they were all worried about waking up the teen. If he woke up early it would have been the third time within a week's time-span, which frankly wouldn't be good news for them. The Earl was standing in the doorway, Road was gently stroking the sleeping teen's hair, Tyki was sitting on one of the chairs next to the infirmary bed reading a book, Sheryl was sitting next to him fidgeting, Lulu Bell was in her small black cat form curled up on the bed at the boy's feet, the twins were at the foot of the bed with their eyes locked on the teen, watching for any kind of movement, while Skin sat in a corner of the room eating silently from a bag of candy. It was an hour more before Neah walked in with slumped shoulders and a depressed mood. Tyki gave up his chair so that Neah would be the closest to Allen, knowing that it'd do the worried Noah better to be close to the injured teen. Neah slipped Allen's small pale hand into his own ashen gray one, using his thumb to softly draw random designs on the boy's hand. _Allen_, Neah thought, _please forgive me for not being there. I swear on my brother's grave that I will never let you be taken by them again. I _will _protect you with all that I have_. As if to respond to his Uncle's thoughts, Allen's hand tightened around Neah's a bit. This boy was too important to him to let him be harmed, Allen had managed to worm his way into Neah's heart the moment the Uncle had laid eyes on him, as he did with every other member as well. Dragging himself out of his thoughts, Neah noticed that everyone was asleep in their spots and the Earl was gone. Taking the others as an example, Neah laid his head down on the side of the bed; the stress from the day's events taking its tool on him. His hand was still gripping Allen's as he slipped into the peaceful cradle of sleep.

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: Ok I have a few questions that I would appreciate if you guys would answer: do you guys want this to be an Allenxsomeone fic? If so who would you want him paired with? If things get too complicated then this will not involve any pairings. Also would you like for the heart to have a form in Allen's mind like his Noah has? Please answer these questions so I know what to add in. I'm ooberly sorry for any misspelled words, I sneezed a LOT while typing this and I was in a rush. I snuck my laptop back from my parents who are out at the moment so shhh! _ . Sorry if it's too short but I really do feel like crap, but I made the effort to give you guys a some-what good chapter. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Please review, it makes a sick person like me feel better on the inside! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

It seemed to Allen that he had been waking up too feeling like shit. First, that bastard Cross had shot him. If it weren't for his innocence putting a patch up his heart he'd be dead right now. Second, Sheryl chokes him with his "love" causing him to pass out due to air loss. Then, those stupid exorcists came and attacked the mansion at an ungodly hour. Seriously did they have a problem with sleep? What were they? Robot who ran on coffee? Now, that stupid bowl-cut-ponytail guy stabbed him with god knows what! Causing him to pass out due to blood loss of all things! The silverette had a feeling that he wouldn't be living to see his twenties if this keeps up.

It also seemed that no one in his family were smart enough to close the shades on the windows because when Allen opened his eyes he was blinded by sunlight, which didn't feel too good on his sore eyes. When he hissed out in pain it caused Neah to stir out of his slumber, which jostled Sheryl who was sitting right next to him, who reflexively kicked out which connected with the twins, who in turn jostled the bed waking up both Lulu Bell and Road, to which Lulu Bell hissed and woke up Skin who was asleep in the same corner he was in last night. Now that everyone in the room was awake (Tyki was smart and went to sleep in his own bed figuring Allen would survive if he was there or not) their eyes collectively locked on the silverette who was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Allen your awake!" Sheryl exclaimed, pointing out the obvious. Tyki materialized by the window, closing the shades and giving the teen a knowing look. Said teen in return gave one of his many Uncles a nod in thanks.

"Yea, yea, I'm awake. Now be quiet, you're too loud." Allen said, sticking his tongue out at his other Uncle who gave a sharp gasp and theatrical performance of acting as if he were shot. The other members rolled their eyes and ignored him. Once everything settled down the teen was met of critical pairs of eyes.

"Now are you sure you're feeling ok? Don't hesitate if you need _anything_, you need to get better and you can't do that if you're walking around hiding any pain you may have." Neah told him, knowing that it was what the silverette was planning to do.

"Yes Neah." Allen drawled. "I promise I'll tell you if my _boo-boo_ hurts. And since you said anything, I would absolutely _love_ it if someone brought me some food. I mean I'm starving for crying out loud! I haven't eaten since yesterday! Those stupid Black Order people expected me to sit still and not rebel when I'm starving and sleep deprived. They're lucky I only _almost_ killed; I was too hungry to actually kill them all the way, though surprisingly they were still conscious when I left them. The inspector and Crow dudes I mean." The teen shrugged as if it was an unimportant fact.

Jasdero turned and snickered at each other, "we'll go and get you some food Allen!" they both laughed again and ran out of the room, Tyki ran after them. He was still highly suspicious about the twins; he knew there was no way they were going to refrain from messing with injured (again) teen's food.

"Those two just wont give you a break will they? It's nice to see you're okay Allen, but Millennie wants to talk to you so we have to go. I promise to come visit you when he's done though. Besides, I have someone I need to _visit_." Road winked before giving Allen a chaste kiss on his forehead, like a normal sister would to her younger brother. Lulu Bell nuzzled into his neck before hopping off the bed and following the Noah of dreams out. Allen watched as his sisters left, Skin came up and placed a candy on his lap before leaving as well. Allen could see in Neah's eyes that he desperately wanted to stay, but sighed sadly and dragged a protesting Sheryl out with him.

"You can stay if you want to Neah. I don't have a problem with it." The Millennium Earl spoke said before Neah could completely disappear from the room. The musician grinned and literally kicked Sheryl (who was yelling in outrage) out of the room before slamming the door in the Noah of desire's face. Only when Neah heard the satisfying muffled thud from the other side of the door did he reclaim his seat next to Allen's bed. The Earl took the seat on the other side of the bed.

"Now Allen, do you know what that CROW stabbed you with?" the Earl asked as if he were talking to a child who had just gotten into a fight.

"No, not really. I know that it didn't heal like normal, though the cut from the dagger that was made from innocence was healed instantly. Do you know what it was?" subconsciously Allen clutched his wounded abdomen.

"As a matter of fact I do. It was a weapon laced with _both_ innocence and akuma venom. Apparently your body can heal both wounds caused from innocence or venom, but not wounds caused by them both. I can most likely make a concoction that'll fix that problem but it would have to be administered through," the Earl hesitated for a moment. "A shot."

In less than a second Allen was already on his feet and trying to escape via window, the fourth story window to be precise. Neah rushed over to his nephew and pulled him back inside where it was mildly safer.

"Never! You know I hate those things! Couldn't you have given it to me during my surgery?!" Allen struggled in his Uncles grasp but only succeeded in opening up his stitches, causing the silverette to grasp the wound in pain.

"Allen! This is why you're supposed to stay in bed! Now look what you've done, you've opened up your stitches! I can't believe you can handle being stabbed, shot, choked, blown up, electrocuted, burned, drowned, kicked, punched, and god knows what else but can't handle a measly little needle." Neah scolded, speaking up for he first time since the discussion had started.

"Because I didn't finish the serum until now. Now come over here and let me give you your shot, one mild prick and your future injuries will no longer be a problem." The Earl approached the boy with a needle filled with a sickly green liquid. Like hell Allen was going to allow that to enter his body. He fought and struggled against Neah's hold, a cold feeling washing over him as the Earl got closer and closer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Here's your food shounen." Tyki walked in, rolling a large cart of food in behind him. He stopped, however, when he took in the sight of the room. Everything was either knocked over or destroyed; the Earl was unconscious on the ground along with Neah while Allen was in a corner sulking while holding his forearm.

"That damned man gave me a shot." The teen hissed out the vile word. His hand gripping his arm tighter. "I told him I didn't want one. But did he listen to me? No, he's just like the rest of them. Thinking I wouldn't harm them, hah don't make me laugh. Neah was just collateral damage, though it was his fault for trying to subdue me. If only I got away faster. Then I wouldn't be having this problem right now." The corner the teen was in seemed to grow darker, Tyki half expected him to start poking mushrooms.

"Well I can see that you taught them a lesson shounen, now come over here and eat. I made sure the food was clear of any hidden surprises so everything on this cart is safe." The moment the word food left the Noah of pleasure's mouth, Allen was at the cart eating in a flash. Chuckling, Tyki walked over to the two seemingly-dead bodies and nudged them with his foot, earning a weak moan from Neah. The Earl seemed to just sit up and promptly disappear.

"Now I know why the Earl allowed me to stay behind." Tyki helped his brother to his feet. The poor poor man got duped; the earl just didn't want to suffer alone. Sitting down on the now-empty bed, Neah watched Allen scarf down all the food. Wondering how a seemingly innocent boy managed to knock him out, again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Meanwhile, at the black order. Komui rushed down to Hevlaska, she was starting to ramble on and on about both a critical point breaker and the Heart.

"What is it Hevlaska? What do you need to tell me?" Komui gripped the bar of railing tightly in anticipation.

"He's here. He's here. The heart has surfaced. It has gone past the critical point. It's near; the end of the war is here. An unexpected wielder of the heart will decide the end to this war. Only he can decide if we live or die." The strange creature kept going on like this, rambling the same thing over and over again.

"Who? Who is he?! Hevlaska you need to tell me who has the heart!" Komui's knuckles turned white. It was only him who was down here; he would be the first to hear about who would end the war.

"He is the one, the one who goes by the name of Allen Walker."

**POLL RESULTS!**

**A/N: I am so happy! I managed to get chapter 11 out and I have hit 50 reviews! You guys are so awesome! But on the down side I have found out that I have both the cold and stomach flu so I can't keep ANYTHING down at all XP. It sucks. Again sorry if there are any spelling errors in here, though I did get a few messages saying there was nothing wrong I still want to make sure. Here are the results so far:**

**No Pairings: 6**

**AllenxRoad: 4**

**Yullen: 4**

**Laven: 1**

**Heart From- Male: 4**

** Crown Clown: 2**

** Female: 1 **

**The poll will last until Saturday, by then I will apply whatever needs to be to the story so get your opinions in by then please. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please~! They make my sick day brighter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

Komui sat in deep concentration at his desk, which (if you knew him well enough) was quite unusual for the usually laid back man. The branch Chief could not manage to wrap his mind around the fact that a Noah was wielding the Heart of innocence.

A NOAH was wielding the heart.

A Noah was _wielding_ the heart.

A Noah was wielding the _heart_.

A NOAH was _wielding_ the _heart_. Nope, no matter how he put it the idea was absurd. His brain just refused to absorb the information that was trying to force its way in. How was he supposed to break this to the others? If he told them, they'd give up hope and stop fighting. They could still cause _some_ damage seeing as the innocence's haven't been destroyed yet. Yea they could still do this, all he had to do was think positive. If he got the heart into their possession then this war was as good as theirs. He just had to think of a few people he could trust not to tell anyone about the new turn of events. But who could be trusted with such vital information? God did he need his coffee.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Thank you so much for _volunteering_ you two! You leave immediately~!" Komui sang out, a silly grin on his face. Sitting in front of him were two exorcists, one looked completely fine with the situation, while the other looked as if he was going to go on a serial killing rampage.

"Why the _fuck_ am I going on this life or death mission with the goddamned Usagi!?" Yuu Kanda spat out, trying to glare at both Komui and said redhead, who at the moment was hugging the samurai tightly and cuddling into his side.

"Awe Yuu! I knew you cared! Don't worry I'm happy to have a mission with you too~!" Lavi Bookman squeezed the murderous samurai tighter (if possible), either not caring for his future survival or completely suicidal. If he was suicidal then he picked the most painful way to die, maybe he was a masochist.

The redhead backed off suddenly when a blade found its way to his throat, "Don't you _ever_ call me by me first name again you baka Usagi!" Kanda sheathed his trusty sword, Mugen, and stalked out of the room with a "Che".

"Don't worry Komui! Yuu and I will be back with the heart before you know it~!" Kanda heard Lavi proclaim. This was going to be a _long_ trip.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen Walker was walking down the halls of the Earl's pointlessly large manor. He would never admit this out loud, but he was lost…again. Who needed so much space anyways!? Allen came to a split; the hallway had stopped going forward and instead branched to both the left and right. Now if only he had Timcanpy with him, the golem usually had better sense of direction then Allen did. Then again, it wasn't something that was too hard to beat.

Closing his eyes the silverette spun around and walked forward. Figuring it was the easiest way to decide what way to go, unfortunately he ran into a wall. Well that didn't work. Laying there on the floor eagle spread, the teen deemed it best to just pick one for himself. Amongst his busy thoughts a voice spoke out saying _left_. Now that was new. Looking down both halls he found no one who the voice could belong to. It didn't belong to his Noah (that man was annoying, overprotective, and… well devious), though Allen only heard the voice for an instant so he really couldn't tell if it was female of male.

Shrugging to himself he went left, figuring he might as well take the unknown voice's advice since he had none of his own at the moment. Surprisingly after five minutes of wandering down the hallway, it morphed into the dinning room where everyone else was already waiting.

"I made it!" Allen did a little victory dance, not caring about the curious and confused glances his family gave him.

"Allen! You're finally here! We've been waiting for you forever, now come and take a seat so we can start our meal." Neah piped up. Happy to see that his nephew had managed to make it back on his own, the Uncle grinned crazily. Blushing at Neah's look, Allen ducked his head and walked to his seat, his blush getting darker as his stomached growled monstrously.

"Now that you are here Allen-kun, I can introduce you to our new family member; Waisurii. He's the Noah of Wisdom." Standing by the Earls side was a strange man who also had white hair which was held a bay by a bandanna, revealing the set of 3 eyes replacing the crosses.

"You didn't tell me that he was able to wield innocence. It took on an ugly form too." The new white haired guy said in distain. Instantly the room's temperature dropped as every family member in the dinning room, including the Earl and except Allen, glared at their new brother. Allen sunk back down in his seat, his bangs covering the look of hurt shinning in his eyes. This was not how he wanted to meet his new brother.

"Come on Allen, let's go to the kitchen and have the chefs make you some dango huh?" Neah hefted the silent teen onto his shoulders and left the room. The moment the door clicked close the room erupted into noise. Waisurii was practically killed by the pile of verbal let down he got.

"Enough, now Wisley. Allen's innocence is a subject that we don't talk about here. If you get enough of his trust you will eventually learn his back story, none of your siblings will tell you because it is not theirs to tell." The Earl sent a quick glare at the people in the room. "Allen is the Noah of Mischief, as you should know, and this time he got reincarnated into a body that was _born_ with innocence _and_ Noah genes. Luckily, though, his innocence works in reverse. It does not harm us or the akumas but is able to harm the exorcists and even go as far as destroying their innocence. Now I suggest that the nest time you have a chance that you go and talk to Allen and apologize for what horrible memories you dragged up." The Millennium Earl gave Wisley a look that promised a horrific punishment if he failed in apologizing.

"Yes, Lord Millennium." The newly appointed Noah sulked out of the room in search for his new little brother.

Before he could leave out the door the Earl stopped him, "Also, Wisely, be sure not to enter his mind. Road knows from experience that it's not a pleasant place to be. She will also be monitoring Allen's brain waves to make _sure_ that you don't venture into where you aren't welcomed." Nodding his head in response, Wisley disappeared out the door. Leaving his solemn members to their thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Leave it to Komui to give us a mission without any details or even a location." Kanda glared at the empty file folder that was suppose to hold their mission's details.

"Well you can't really blame the guy. This is the Noah's we're dealing with; even the higher-up's don't know much about them." Lavi was sitting across from the moping samurai inside of the stuffy train cabin.

"What about you?" Kanda's eyes narrowed in accusation towards the redhead. "You _are_ that old man's apprentice are you not? You know more about the Noah's than you're letting on."

"Well restraint comes with reason my dear Yuu-chan. If the panda found out that I told you anything that could effect the run of history he'd have my head." In an instant, Mugen was at Lavi's throat.

"Do NOT call me by my first name and if you don't tell me then it'll be _me_ who'll have your head." The air inside the cabin got thick with tension. Lavi knew that he wouldn't survive this train ride if he didn't appease to the deadly samurai's wishes. In the back of the redhead's mind he vaguely wondered if it were possible for him to escape from the train and get the rest of the way via hammer.

**A/N: Ok things are getting started here. I will have Wisley and Allen make up in a some-what heart to heart one on one talk. Yes I do still feel like crap, good news though is that I somehow managed to keep some crackers down! Yay~! Here's the latest poll:**

**No Pairings: 13**

**Yullen: 11**

**Laven: 2**

**Allen x Road: 5**

**Heart form- Male: 6**

** Female: 2**

** Crown Clown: 2**

**For those of you who want to read some Yullen and like Bleach, there's a crossover on my profile called _Yet Another War_ I'm not going to be updating it until Saturday, but the first 4 chapters are up so I'd appreciate it if you go and take a look. I do NOT own D. Gray-Man. Review please! **

**P.S. sorry I posted this late, kind of passed out and woke up a few moments ago XP.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

Waisurii walked cautiously to the kitchen, he didn't want to start off his relationship with his new little brother in a bad way. As he reached the doors he hesitated, hearing the voices inside.

"Allen, don't think about what Waisurii said. He most likely is getting his lecture from the Earl right now; he had no right to say that to you." Neah tried to sooth the uncomfortable teen. Allen sat on the kitchen's counter, a stick of dango sticking out of his mouth. A plate of the said pastries sat, freshly baked, next to the teen.

"I know Neah, but he is right though. This arm _is_ ugly, and it is the source of all of my problems. I probably wouldn't have been scorned when I was a child, and would have never had to be so self conscious because of this deformed arm. Besides, I don't blame Waisurii because of his reaction. It's perfectly normal considering the fact that it's both deformed and made from innocence, his response was both human and Noah caused. I mean who wouldn't be disgusted by this monstrosity." Allen glanced at his deformed arm which was covered now. He never had to cover it in any Noah household before, but due to his newest family member's oblivious observation he suddenly felt the urge to hide it from prying eyes once again.

"Mana wasn't, and neither am I. It looks perfectly fine to me, even better than it was before. Besides whose arm can turn into a sword?! At will too! I don't know about you, but that's pretty cool. Who cares what others think anyways? It just adds to the list of reasons why we should eradicate all of those rude humans. I can punch Waisurii later if you want?" A glint appeared in Neah's eye. Wisely entered his mind for a brief moment, hey the Earl said he couldn't do into _Allen's_ mind, he never said anything about the other member's minds. As quickly as he came, he left. He heard only one strand of thought that was constantly being chanted in Neah's head; _Waisurii is so dead when I get my hands on him. He is so dead when I get my hands on him._ Wisely thickly swallowed, he better get things right with Allen soon or else he'd be getting a visit later…and not the good kind.

"No, it's ok. He's new; he didn't understand what kind of effect his words would have. He was just speaking the truth anyways, and sometimes the truth _does_ hurt. Don't worry; I'm used to comments like that." Allen tried to cover his sadness with a false smile, but Neah wasn't buying it. Unfortunately before he could say anything Wisely chose that moment to enter. The atmosphere in the kitchen instantly thickened with tension. Neah glared daggers at the new member, while Allen just hid his eyes with his bangs and continued solemnly nibbling on his dango.

"Uh, hey there Allen. How are you doing?" the atmosphere got impossibly thicker. Neah started to fiddle with a kitchen knife that was sitting next to him on the counter, maybe he shouldn't have picked the kitchen to talk with the silverette.

"I'm doing just fine Waisurii-san. How are you fitting into with the family?" Allen somehow mustered up the will to smile at the man who verbally assaulted him, but this wasn't his usual happy façade. It was the I'm-not-going-to-hate-you-but-I-am-still-upset-about-what-you-said type of smile.

"Call me Wisely." He said out of reflex. "Listen about what I said back there-"

"It's fine. I completely understand. Don't worry about it." Allen bit down particularly hard on one of the sticks of dango, causing it to snap in half. Though no one commented on it.

"I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to offend or hurt you in anyway. It was completely insensitive and rude of me to say that and I don't expect you to forgive me for that. But if we could start fresh again, I'm sure that we could get along nicely. I would really appreciate it if you gave me that chance." Wisely hurriedly apologized. The kitchen knife was already being gripped in Neah's hand. Said Noah had his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. The Noah of Wisdom was starting to get worried though, it has been five minutes since he had asked for a new start. The only reply he got from the silverette was him finishing off his plate of dango, while Neah on the other hand inconspicuously scooted closer inch by inch with the knife in hand. Yeah, the kitchen was definitely a bad idea. Especially if an overly protective Uncle who wanted to murder him was in the room.

"Hey Neah? Who's this guy?" Neah looked at the teen as if he had lost it. "Oh I know! You must be the new Noah! Hello~ my name is Allen Walker, I'm the fifteenth Noah, Mischief, and you are?" Allen extended his covered hand to Wisley; as if testing him.

"I'm Wisley, the fifth Noah, Wisdom. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook the offered hand, catching on to what the silverette was trying to do.

"The pleasure is mine. So this would make you my Uncle right? Or would you be my brother? Well since Road and Lulu Bell are my older sisters, I guess you're my older brother then~." Allen self-declared happily. After a moment's shock, Wisely smiled back and ruffled his new little brother's hair. The tension in the room dissipated, Neah reluctantly set the knife back on the counter, he gave it a longing glace before sighing and turning away from it.

"Allen~! Does that mean you have a new favorite family member now? Do you not care for me anymore!?" Neah whined, tears gathered in his eyes as he started to panic.

"Calm down Neah, you know you'll _always_ be the one I favorite. You should know that already." Allen rolled his eyes and walked over to his Uncle, hugged his waist, and glanced up to him with puppy dog eyes. "Does that mean you don't like me anymore, am I just a burden?" Neah lasted about .5 seconds before squealing and squeezing his nephew to his chest. No one could resist Allen's puppy-dog eyes. No one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Well, first off, the Bookman clan doesn't know much itself. We know that his name is Allen Walker, and that he is the 15th Noah, but we don't know what his powers are nor what Noah he is. Whoever this Allen kid is I can tell you that you shouldn't take him lightly. Do you remember the surprise attack we launched on their mansion a week back? The one that you weren't around to fight? He was the reason that most of the exorcists that was there died. Don't let your guard down around him, he may look weak but his looks are deceiving." The two exorcists had decided to stop at a hotel since they didn't have a specific location to find the Noah at.

"Wait I thought there was only 14 of those damned things." Kanda refused to acknowledge the Noah as a living being. "So what's with the whole 15th crap? Don't tell me bull shit to try and appease me you damned Usagi, I will gut you if you do."

"I'm not lying! There _is_ a 15th Noah. The Order just believes there are only 14, don't forget, until a while ago they also believed there were only 13 Noahs. Anyways, the 15th seems to be the only Noah that pops up randomly, always after a long period of time. It has been 186 years since the last time he appeared. Each time he reappears he gets new powers. So there really isn't any way to accurately define him. No matter how much you threaten me Kanda, I can't give you information I don't have. The Noah family really kept the 15th under the wraps, not letting any information on him surface nor letting him be alone. I'm surprised he's allowed to even go outside, when we captured him at the café we were lucky. He must've snuck out or something, not like I'm blaming the kid though. How would you like to be stuck inside of a building all day, never seeing real sunlight?" Kanda backed off deep in thought.

"This 15th Noah must be pretty important then. Since they're keeping him locked up tight he must be something related to their survival."

"Or they could just care about him too much, completely overprotective of the guy that even over the slightest injury they make a huge fuss over. Like Komui is over Lenalee." Lavi suggested. It could be a possibility, though anyone who had to deal with a person like an over protective Komui is pitiful, think what would happen if you had to deal with a whole family like him? He shuddered at the thought, yea he pitied the kid.

"Che. Baka Usagi." Kanda grabbed his trusty sword Mugen and left the room, hoping that if he was lucky enough that he'd run into some akuma to kill.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen was lying on Wisely's chest, staring up at the tree's leaves above them. The two were in the inside garden. There was a dome skylight that let the sunlight filter through to all of the plants.

"Hey nii-san, when do you think the others will awaken?" a leaf fluttered down and landed in Allen's hair, going unnoticed by the teen.

"Well considering you are already awake, the others should be along soon. Though I am surprised that you have awakened, you usually awaken after a long time. It usually takes you about a millennium to awaken, yet here you are in about half the time. That really makes me wonder how this war will end." Wisely softly picked the green leaf that stood out vividly amongst the white hair out. The garden was comfortably peaceful, the two siblings were lying together just enjoying each others company. Just for a moment, the weight of the war didn't affect them, they were completely absorbed in the moment of peacefulness. Enjoying it while it lasted, they both knew that it would only last for a moment.

**A/N: So I'm able to keep down clam chowder now, so happy. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, yes the poll is still up but NO DOUBLE VOTING it makes things too complicated XP. Here's the current numbers:**

**No Pairings: 17**

**Yullen: 14**

**Allen x Road: 5**

**Laven: 1**

**Heart Form- Male: 6**

** Female: 2**

** Crown Clown: 2**

**I will NOT be doing lenallen or whatever Lenalee x Allen is. I'm sorry if that's what you want but that's not going to happen. Starting tomorrow's update, whatever group that is not as large as the other's will be DISQUALIFIED so keep that in mind. SUNDAY IS THE LAST DAY TO VOTE! After that polls are closed and I will include whatever decisions are made by you the readers. I know this is later than usual, but like I said many times before I am sick. Though I am feeling much better than before and should be on my road towards to recovery soon, but right now my temperature is 102.5 degrees F so please be nice. I don't own D. Gray-Man. Review please! They make me fell better because they make me happy. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14

Neah raced through the halls of the mansion, looking everywhere for his Allen to tell him the news. As Neah passed by the indoor garden in search of his beloved Nephew his eyes narrowed and his blood began to boil. How _dare_ that lying, deceiving, bastard _cuddle_ with _his_ nephew. The 14th completely ignored the little voice in the back of his head that told him it was only a brotherly show of affection, and stormed over to the relaxed pair. He somehow was able to softly yank his nephew away from the vile man and quickly scan him over for any abnormalities.

"Neah! What the hell are you doing?!" the silverette yelled out in rage, he yanked his arms out of seemingly paranoid Uncle's grasp and stared at the man angrily. Tears were streaming down the young Noah's face; apparently the teen's Noah already got the new.

"Yeah Neah, we were just laying here! You didn't have to storm in and create unnecessary drama you know." Wisely drawled in an uninterested tone of voice, he too had out of place tears going down his face.

"You know damned well what this is about. Don't you think for one second that I don't know what you're doing! Allen may not see it, but I'd be damned if I stand by and let it happen you…you…you pedophile!" the 14th started to hyperventilate, causing great worry to run through Allen.

"Neah are you ok? You don't look well, come on. Sit down before you have a stroke or something." The silverette placed a soft guiding hand on his favorite Uncle's shoulder and gently pushed him to the ground, so that his back would be resting against a tree.

"Allen, come here you adorable little angel you." Neah managed to engulf Allen into a hug before the said teen could escape. "Look how fast you've grown! The years are truly going by; I keep thinking that I'll loose you any second even though I know you can take care of yourself. You need to be more careful around new family members! They haven't yet completely adjusted to their new surroundings, at any giving moment they could snap and attack you. Whether they want to or not." Allen stared up at his Uncle. Sadness riddled the older man's eyes, already drying tracks of tears lined his face, and the wrinkles on his face seemed to be more defined, and his over all look made him look tired. Not from exhaustion, but from the many years he lived. It was true, the Noah's live longer than any human, and stop aging at the time they change, but that didn't mean the years they live don't affect them. It had happened a few times in the pass that a Noah member commits suicide due to not being able to handle the many years they lived, but it rarely happens.

"Neah," Allen hesitated, not knowing how to phrase his words. "Who died?" the silverette's tears renewed and came back full force. He dropped to his knees besides his Uncle and buried his face into the man's dark shirt, he had fist full's of the dark fabric and did his best to hide his face.

After a moment's pause Neah answered truthfully, "It was Skin. He went out to get some more candy that sweet tooth of his was acting up again, so while he was in town he was attacked by an exorcist who unfortunately beat him during their battle." The Uncle could feel his nephew's tears soak through his shirt, though didn't comment on it. He instead lightly hugged the mourning child who was weeping harder than ever. Allen and Skin had a "no words necessary" relationship; the two had always got along in their own special way.

"Why couldn't he just ask one of the akumas to do it?! If he did, then he'd still be alive right now!" the teen wailed. His fist clutched the man's shirt so tightly that they had started to bleed; both tears and blood seeped into the shirt now, forever displaying the sorrow of the teen. Wisely had noticed this and tried to loosen the mourning silverette's death grip but his efforts were futile.

"We all know that he hated those machines. He always beat them up for any reason he could find, and he still beat them even if there wasn't a reason. Come here." Neah gathered Allen into a cradle hug; even though the kid was thirteen he was still small enough to fit in his Uncle's arms.

Neah rocked Allen back and forth in short lazy movements, after a few minutes the teen had cried himself to sleep. His grip loosened its bloody grip, and even in his sleep Allen clearly displayed his sorrow. Neah slowly got up, Allen still in his arms, and walked to the teen's room with Wisely following behind him. It would be a while before Allen was back to his usual happy-go-lucky self.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Geeze Yuu! What did you do while you were out? Fight with a bear or something? No it'd have to be larger, don't tell me that you fought with a lion!" Lavi exclaimed. How he thought a lion was larger then a bear was beyond Kanda. Said samurai hissed out in pain as the red head tightened the bandages too tight.

"Shut up Baka Usagi! I fought a goddamned Noah alright! And yes, he is dead, I killed him. But since he was here, that means that we're getting close." Lavi tied off the bandages and got to work on the other wounds.

"A Noah you say? You defeated him alone? Wow Yuu you really are strong~!" Lavi immediately shut up though when a blade pressed against his throat, Kanda shot him a glare that said "do NOT call me by my first name". Unfortunately Lavi got this glare quite often. "So what happened? Give me the details~!" Kanda "che'd" and turned his head, taking a trip down memory lane.

_Flashback: _

_ The Baka Usagi just kept spouting his mouth and didn't give him any of the answers he needed. What good was it if you were paired with a bookmen if said person didn't give you what you needed. Kanda angrily made his way out of the main street and into an Alley way, which is where he found a rather large Noah who was chomping on a bag of candy. Perfect._

_ Five hours and a whole lot of injuries later, Kanda came out victorious. But his victory severely taxed his life reserves. He had to be careful there on out. He was about to leave when the Noah he had just beaten started laughing._

_ "You may have beaten _me_ but there are others in my family who are much stronger than I. Cherish what time you have left, when they get a hold of you you're a goner." With a final laugh the body stilled. What the hell? Kanda shrugged and staggered back to the hotel to have the Usagi patch him up._

_End of Flashback:_

So here he was, completely dependant on the Usagi, something which he despised with his whole being. Well at least the chair was comfy, a little warm too. Since when did his eyelids get so heavy?

"So I guess I shouldn't piss you off so much huh? Considering you took out a-" Lavi halted when he saw his friend asleep in the chair. Smiling softly he placed a blanket over the sleeping samurai, turned off the light, and left the room as silently as he could. His friend just killed a Noah, the least he could do was give him undisturbed sleep.

"Goodnight, Kanda." Kanda frowned in his sleep, as if the notion of Lavi actually calling him by his last name was troubling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Neah laid Allen out on the teen's bed, smoothing the silver hair he kissed his forehead and turned to leave. He was stopped by Allen's persistent grip on his shirt, even in his sleep the teen didn't want to be alone.

"Ok, ok I'll stay with you. Don't worry." Neah whispered running his hand soothingly through the silverette's hair, Allen's face softened a bit and nuzzled into the comforting touch.

"Mana." Allen softly murmured out, a small blissful smile flittered across his face. Neah froze at the mention of his deceased brother's name, but relaxed when he saw the smile. When he saw Allen in the rare moments like these, he couldn't help but think about how young he actually was. He was so young yet he had already gone through so much sorrow. A frown etched itself onto the 14th's face, it just was not right.

"He seems so fragile when he's asleep." Wisely softly said stated from his position at the door way. Neah glared over at him and gritted his teeth, just looking at the man made his blood boil. Maybe it was just his overprotective Uncle instincts acting up against an unfamiliar life form, but Wisely would have to earn his trust when it came to Allen.

"If you do _anything_, and I mean anything at all, I will _end_ you. I will make sure your memories are so broken that you won't reappear until centuries from now. So help me god if I find out that you harmed one hair on his head that I will come after you. No matter where you hide I _will_ find you, I _will_ torture you to the point that you're _begging_ me to let you die, and I _will_ make sure that even the Earl won't be able to restore you when I'm through with you." Neah hissed out venomously at Wisely. The man would die the moment he suspected anything to be wrong with his Nephew. Now all he had to do was wait. Wait for him to slip up. When he did, he'd be there waiting, watching, and delivering his promised punishment. Yes he could wait, and then when the moment finally came, it'll feel so much more satisfying.

**A/N: I know not much happened in Chapter 14 but hey bear with me XP. I know I promised to update _Yet Another War_ but since no one is asking for more chapter's I might just abandon it. I'm not sure, it may just be the fever talking but oh well *shrugs* again those of you who want Yullen read my other story, there's only 2**

**stories on my page so it shouldn't be too hard to find. Here are the results so far:**

**No Pairing & Yullen: TIED**

**Heart From- Male & Crown clown: TIED**

**Tomorrow is when the polls end, around 3 o'clock. So make sure to get your votes in, NO DOUBLE VOTING. I know who and you know who you are! Cheaters are not appreciated. Pardon any mistakes please. I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN. REVIEW PLEASE~! It'll make my day happier and make the dark clouds go away XP.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

The soft rays of the morning sunshine flowed into the small hotel room, chasing away the horrible intentions of the darkness. Birds gathered outside to sing their morning song, causing one of the two slumbering exorcists to wake up.

Yuu Kanda woke up with a stiff neck, why had he fallen asleep in the chair? The samurai slowly rose out of the uncomfortable chair and stiffly walked over to the window that caused him to awaken. Silently Kanda unsheathed Mugen and without hesitation, he cleanly cut the branch the birds were perched on. He pulled the dark curtains shut, blocking the sunlight from the room and allowing the darkness to creep back. Lavi Bookman woke up to the sound of squawking birds.

"Already terrorizing the animals this early?" the redhead yawned and stretched his arms out over his head. Kanda's eyes narrowed when he saw that the Usagi had chosen to take the only bed for himself instead of sleeping on the floor like they had agreed upon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he spat out venomously. Said Usagi just tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"What? I only took the bed because I didn't want to wake you Yuu-chan~ you looked so peaceful in your sleep that I didn't want to wake you. And since the bed wasn't being used, I decided to use what was available." A minute later the redhead was pinned to the wall by Mugen lodging itself through his shirt and into the wall, having been thrown by its owner.

"You do NOT get to watch me while I sleep you creep. By the time I get back you better be ready. We're going to talk to one of my sources today." With that the samurai stalked over to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen sat alone on a windowsill, looking thoughtfully upon the court yard. Neah was a few feet behind him, leaning against the hallways wall, keeping an over protective eye out for Wisely. He stole a couple of worried glances at his nephew every now and then; it seemed that even the slightest comment about their deceased family member would set the boy off on a crying rampage. It has gone on for so long that it had started to worry the 14th; Allen was supposed to be the Noah of Mischief. Usually the boy would be running around doing just that, but ever since Mana's death anniversary things have just gone downhill. All of the other Noahs had wandered over before, trying in various ways to get the teen upbeat again, but all their efforts failed. Miserably. The worst result of their efforts was the teen breaking down into a sobbing fit again. No one liked seeing the kid cry; it was like the worst thing in the world for them to see tears running down the loved Noah's face.

"Hey Allen, you want to go and prank the twins for turning you into a child?" Neah suggested from his distant spot.

After a while Allen shrugged, "Nah…hey Neah? Do you think you could come with me into town? I want to go and get some c-candy." a lone tear drifted down the pale cheek.

"Yea, no problem. Come on we can go right now if you want." Neah smiled and trailed after his Nephew figuring it's the least he could do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The two Noah's spent about half an hour in town; buying a bag of candy, eating a small snack at the café Allen loved so much, and taking a stroll through the peaceful park. The whole time they were not aware of the two people who were stalking them from the distance.

Stalkers:

Kanda could not believe how much of a stalker he felt following the Noahs, one of them were unmistakably their target, but due to Lavi's constant blabbering about "playing it safe" he was forced to maintain a distance and observe. He couldn't believe their luck, the two had just exited the hotel when the Noah caught Lavi's eye. Low and behold now they were "observing" them like creepers for half an hour. To any outsiders point of view the pair would have been seen as an Uncle taking his nephew out for some quality time, but to Kanda an exorcist he knew they were up to no good.

"Just a little longer, then they should lead us right back to their base of operations." Lavi whispered excitedly.

"The fuck? Base of operations? What the hell are you talking about? Baka Usagi." Kanda hissed out. He swore that the redhead's stupidity was rubbing off on him more and more each second he spent with him.

Nephew and Uncle:

"Neah, you do know we're being followed right?" the silverette asked looking up to his freakishly tall Uncle with a small hint of jealousy concerning his height.

"Yeah, and don't look back but I'm pretty sure that the long blue haired ponytailed guy was the one who killed Skin. We'll lead them back to the house so we can _all_ deal with them there." A dark look crossed the older Noah's face. Despite himself Allen grinned, it would be a great day today. Neah caught this look and mentally sighed to himself with relief, this was the Nephew that he knew and loved, the sadistic mischievous one. Those exorcists didn't know what they were getting into.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Kanda and Lavi followed (stalked) the pair until they left town and entered a humongous familiar looking mansion.

"Hey! This is the same mansion that we invaded a few weeks back! Why would they still be here if they knew that we knew where they lived?" despite Lavi being a Bookman Kanda couldn't help but marvel at how stupid the Usagi could be. Rolling his eyes the pair snuck up to the front door. After waiting a few moments to make sure no one was near by the pair snuck in as discreetly as they could, not really registering the fact that they were only two people who were walking into a household that had probably every Noah that had awakened in it.

The pair creped down the eerie hall, questioning their enemy's sense of fashion the whole way.

"Are you two really that stupid? I mean seriously, you do know that this is one of the main Noah households don't you?" the pair of exorcists looked upwards startles. They were met with the stares of every Noah there; Lulu Bell, Jasdero, Sheryl, Road, Tyki, Wisely, and most importantly that of the Earl's, Neah's, and Allen's.

Kanda all but face palmed, yup that idiot's stupidity _was_ rubbing off on him. No _way_ would he walk in here when he knew that it was filled with Noahs if he were in his proper state of mind.

"You do know that we can't just let you waltz on out of here unharmed don't you? Especially considering what ponytailed guy there did, that would be dishonorable of us." Wisely drawled out.

"Shut the hell up you freak, we're just here for the Moyashi. After we get him we'll leave you in peace!" Kanda snarled out. Immediately the house was filled with laughter, every Noah was laughing their head off as if what Kanda just said was the most funniest joke in the world.

"You _just_ want Allen?! Ahahahahahahahah! You have no idea _what_ you just signed yourself up for!" they all yelled out in unison before breaking down in laughter once again, even Lulu Bell gave a smile at this.

"Oh you want me ponytail guy? I'm flattered." Allen jumped down from the staircase and landed right in front of said exorcist. "But you must be careful with what you want, I wont just give myself up easily you know. And besides, I have a little score to settle with you concerning one of my deceased brother's that _you_ killed in cold blood." Anger flared to life in the silver pools. Kanda thought back upon what the Noah had said before he died; _"You may have beaten _me_ but there are others in my family who are much stronger than I. Cherish what time you have left, when they get a hold of you you're a goner."_. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to kill off that damned Noah, but hey it was worth it considering he found his objective and all he needed to do to end this pointless mission was defeat this Bean sprout. Piece of cake…or so he believed.

**A/N: Ok don't kill me because you are the ones who voted but here are the results, but read afterwards for new quiestions:**

**NO PAIRINGS AND MALE HEART FORM WON THE VOTES. Thank you so much for your reviews and votes here's a new question; what side do you think Allen will choose? Exorcists of the Noah's?**

**Yullen lovers check out **_**Yet Another War**_** and tell me if you want more chapters, it's up to chapter 4 so that should be interesting enough to spike your interest. AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A TWIST ENDING, WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WILL BE? No I am not insane…legally. Yes still sick but I am fortunately getting better. I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN. Review please~!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter: 16

The mansion was filled with unusual silence as everyone tensely watched the two competitors.

"Oh wait, hold up! We can't have any unfair fights here, Tyki restrain the redhead." Neah said. Before Lavi could react, a hoard of flesh eating butterfly's surrounded him.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. My little pets bites can hurt quiet a bit." The Portuguese drawled.

"Hold on I'll be right back." Road disappeared through one of her checkered doors only to appear a minute later holding a bowl of popcorn. "Ok you can continue." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"You must forgive my family; their mannerisms can be so unpredictable." Allen said sarcastically. He was about to turn to talk to his family when a blade swung towards the silverette.

"Shut the hell up and let me knock you out already." Kanda growled out, he swung the blade again but this time the teen was ready for it and easily dodged the incoming attack.

"You know that's not very nice ponytail, you should mind your manners. After all you are coming into someone's home unannounced and uninvited. Even after you _killed_ Skin, you still waltz on into here as if you own this place." Kanda hissed as a blade lodged itself into the samurai's abdomen.

"You damned Bean sprout, take your own advice and fight fairly." The samurai literally ripped the knife out, the wound starting to heal instantly.

"It is fairly BaKanda, you use your innocence I use my Noah powers." Allen suddenly appeared behind Kanda, whispering in his ear. When Kanda jerked around to stab the annoying teen, but said teen was no longer behind him but on the other side of the room.

"How the hell did you get over there?" Kanda spat out. There was no way that Noah could go from behind him to across the room that fast.

"Well you do know that Noahs have their own unique powers right? Well that was one of mine." Allen said in an uninterested tine of voice.

"Carful Allen~, you don't want Millennie to get upset from you revealing too much about yourself~." Road sang out, shoving another handful of popcorn in her mouth after swatting away Jasdero's hand away from her bowl.

"Yea, yea, wait which one do you want me to use Millennie? Noah or Innocence?" Allen dodged yet another attack from a pissed off Kanda, the more he missed the higher he anger level rose.

"You can use your innocence Allen-kun, but hurry up with your playmate. When you're done I have to talk to you about something _very_ important. I think you'd want to finish this quickly as well, once you see what I'm talking about that is." The Millennium Earl twirled Lero, his multiuse umbrella, around, causing said object to yell out in fright.

"Ok Millennie~!" Allen gripped his left wrist and pulled, his hand started to transform into a huge sword. Startled Kanda took several steps back, he had not expected that.

"What the hell?" Kanda hissed out, using his opportunity of the slight pause for invocation, Kanda attacked. "Mugen, First Illusion; Netherworld Insects." A swarm of insects rushed at the unsuspecting silverette; quickly he used his Sword of Innocence to slice through the oncoming swarm.

"Gosh BaKanda, you couldn't even let me finish invocating now wait a second." Allen allowed his Crown Clown cape and mask appear completing his invocation, though the rude samurai didn't do as told and charged towards his target. Screw bringing the sprout back alive, he'd just bring back the innocence to Komui that should be good enough. But again, Kanda demonstrated his brain capacity and attacked while not thinking about how he was going to attack the Heart of all innocence. Allen's cape tendrils shot out and pierced through multiple spots on Kanda's body, blood poured out of the wounds when Allen removed the deadly tendrils.

"Kanda!" Lavi yelped out in pain after receiving multiple bites from the Tease surrounding him.

"I told you eye patch, their bites hurt. You exorcists should listen to me more often." Tyki was smoking yet another cancer stick next to Neah who was looking down worriedly at the battle below.

"Tyki, Allen's going to be ok right?" the 14th shook his brother in protective panic.

"He's fine!" Tyki managed to choke out. "He doesn't even have a scratch on him yet!" just as he said that Allen grunted out in pain. Kanda's blade was protruding through the silverette's thigh, most likely cutting an artery considering how much blood was coming out of the room.

"You jinxed it!" Neah went from shaking to choking Tyki, blaming him for his nephew's injury.

"Shut up you two! God you're so distracting!" Allen hissed at his two Uncles who were trying to kill each other on the stair case. His fatal wound in his thigh was already healed, leaving only the blood as evidence that there was ever a wound in the first place. Kanda silently attacked again, this time only succeeding in nicking the teen's side. This game was getting tiresome.

"I should have killed that Noah sooner if I knew that it would bring you out of hiding this quickly." Kanda attacked with more determination. Hurt clearly shinned in Allen's silver pools. That bastard did _NOT_ just go there, no one, _no one_, talked so…so…so tauntingly about Skin's death. That was crossing a line that shouldn't have been crossed. Using his already exposed Noah power, Allen transported himself to behind the clueless exorcist and plunged his large blade straight through the samurai. The whole room going silent once again.

"You should have _never_ brought up Skin; that was the worst thing you could have done. Oh and a little tid-bit about my sword here, I can _choose_ what to purify, the Noah genes in a Noah, or the compatibility in an exorcist." Allen somehow was able to twist the overly large sword that was still inside of Kanda's body, blood poured out by the gallon. Kanda's grip on Mugen went slack, but still remained. Using the last of his strength, Kanda ripped himself off of the sword before it could finish its intended task, and stumbled to keep himself upright.

"D-d-damned B-b-bean-n spro-out-t. T-that w-was dirty-y f-fighting-g." Kanda coughed out, he held a hand to his wound as if it could staunch the flow. Even with his regenerative powers the wound took its sweet time to heal.

"You got away just in time BaKanda, but don't worry I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." A deadly determined aura radiated off of the blood thirsty Noah, Kanda cursed mentally to himself. Maybe taunting the Moyashi wasn't the smartest idea. Kanda's vision started to blur due to the amount of blood leaving his body, Kanda was only conscious due to his steel determination and self pride.

"Allen, are you sure you're ok? He did get you a couple of times there, if you want Road can finish him off." Neah softly suggested, he was really worried about Allen's emotional health.

"I'm _fine_ Neah. I'm almost done here, no need for Road to step in." after a moments pause Allen added, "_I_ will be the one to avenge Skin; this lowly exorcist has no right to continue living after what he did to Skin!" Allen charged at the already injured samurai, but his innocence deactivated due to his emotional turmoil. Tears fell out of angry pools; he had so many different emotions wanting to get out that Allen didn't know which one to express.

Kanda barely registered that his opponent was defenseless, but once the fact passed through his mind it was what the injured samurai's locked onto. Mustering up what strength he had left, which wasn't much, Kanda swung Mugen down to at least _try_ to injure the Noah. But his efforts proved futile when the conflicted teen stopped his blade with his bare, black hand. Allen yanked the sword from the exhausted exorcist's hand and summoned dark matter into his hand; he was determined to destroy the weapon that had destroyed his brother's life. Just as he was about to force the dark matter into the innocence a nostalgic voice stopped him.

"Don't Allen; it's not worth the risk of becoming a Fallen One. Drop it, he's not worth it. Skin wouldn't have wanted this to happen to you." Allen's hand trembled along with the rest of his body. Gasps could be heard from the stair case above. Allen's lips tried to move, to from some sort of words that could express his thoughts, but his voice was stuck in his throat. He was trembling so bad that Mugen actually fell out of his hand and hit the floor with a loud clatter, along with its owner. Allen took a couple of steps back, before taking a hesitant step forward.

"M-Mana?"

**A/N: I know cliffhanger! Don't hate me! I'll most likely update tomorrow…I hope. so far for the polls on whose side Allen would choose I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN THE NOAH SIDE AS A RESPONSE SO FAR. I got even sicker 'cause I was bad XP I ate a lot of candy when I wasn't supposed to, but hey I have a sweet tooth sue me. I will be having the fact that Allen is the heart in a few chapters so don't worry, ugh but yea I feel worse now. I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN! Review please, they make me ooberly happy. Thank-you~! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter: 17

Allen stood there, staring at the impossible. Mana wasn't supposed to be alive, yet here he was, standing in front of him as if he hadn't disappeared out of the blue. Allen studied the man, looking for any detail that could deny that the man standing in front of him was indeed his foster father, but he couldn't spot any.

"Allen, I understand that you are shocked." Shocked? Yeah, obviously, who wouldn't be?! His foster father just came back from the dead for crying out loud! "But I am me, the real me. I'm so, so sorry that I left you like that and I didn't explain a thing to you, but I'm back now. So if you can accept my apology I promise that I'll make it up to you. I don't expect you to forgive me but at least give me a chance to make things right." Mana took a step forward, reaching towards the person he had come to think of as a son. Allen, on the other hand, stumbled backwards and fell. Unable to handle the shock of the situation the silverette fainted. The stress of both the battle and Mana's revival from the supposed-to-be dead was too much for him to handle.

"Allen!" Neah momentarily forgot about his brother's miracle appearance and ran to his unconscious nephew. Although the teen was passed out, tears started to stream down the boy's face and his facial features was contorted into one of grieving.

Lavi noticed that the Tease around him had disappeared, so he took advantage of the distraction and discreetly made his way over to his fallen friend. Kanda looked as if he was eaten by an akuma and spit back out; in short he looked like he went to hell and back. He already lost a lot of blood and Lavi gathered that his friend didn't have much time left and needed medical attention as quickly as possible. Lavi slung one of the samurai's injured arms over his shoulder and hoisted him up. As silently as he could he started to drag the samurai to the exit.

A whimper escaped Allen's mouth as Neah forced him back to consciousness, "N-Neah? W-what happened?" his Uncle helped him back onto his feet only for the said silverette to freeze once again at the sight of his foster father.

"Allen." Mana's voice seemed so strained, his eyes held a desperate plea for them to talk it over with each other. Allen seemed to hesitate, tears still streamed out of his puffy red eyes; it seemed that he had been doing too much crying lately, something he hated. There was a tense silence in the air, neither father nor son could think of what to do next.

Allen's will crumpled down and soon he was launching himself at the man who he had once considered a father, heavy sobs wracked his pail body as he clung to the familiar shirt and buried his face into the man's stomach. Mana didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Allen, trying to give him as much comfort as possible while he secretly cried himself. Up on the staircase there wasn't a single Noah who had dry eyes, each and everyone one of them were blubbering at the sight of their beloved family member, all happy at the fact that he was still alive and well.

"Mana!" Allen wail was muffled by said man's shirt but the emotion in his voice was still expressed. Mana sunk to his knees, with Allen still in his arms, and started to rock them both in a comforting manner.

"I'm so sorry Allen. So sorry, please forgive me. I will never leave you again. Never." Allen relaxed in the clown's familiar hold. Comforted by the man's words he allowed himself to drift off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"We're not done here yet Mana; you have some things you need to explain. But Allen is my first priority so make sure he's alright, we can talk later." Mana nodded and started to head off to where Timcanpy directed him. "And Mana?" the clown glanced over his shoulder, back at his brother. "I'm glad you're not dead." Neah softly smiled at the clown and the said clown nodded in response and continued his journey

Neah ran a shaky hand through his hair, his brother's appearance affected him more than he let on, and glancing at his family members they were feeling the same as well. The 14th heard an almost inaudible creak from the front door and turned towards it. Lavi Bookman was trying to escape with his injured friend Yuu Kanda. Now that wasn't good, a grin broke out on every Noah's face causing the Usagi to swallow roughly, that wasn't good at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen woke up feeling drained while also feeling whole, as if there was a piece of him that had returned. Looking to the side he remembered why. Mana was alive. He was alive and was sitting in a chair next to his bed asleep. Mana was just as he used to be, loving, caring, and wise. Allen really respected the man before him and couldn't help but let out a loud laugh that bubbled up in his throat, unintentionally waking the slumbering clown.

"What's wrong are you ok?" he looked around in panic for any signs of a threat.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Allen yelled and snaked his arms around the elder's neck in a tight hug. There was a slight pause, but after the initial shock wore off he returned the hug gratefully. Allen felt the heat radiating off of his beloved foster father and smiled again, this _was_ Mana, in the flesh and blood, and this was his foster father that he loved even in his "death". Allen's stomach ended the touching moment as it released a monstrous growl, blushing at Mana's laugh the silverette jumped out of bed and ran out the door, sticking his tongue out at the clown who followed him out close behind. Things fell back into sync, the two allowed themselves to act as they once had before the mysterious disappearance. Neither mentioned the disappearance, both just happy that they were reunited.

As the duo entered the kitchen they had to take a second to process the scene. There were scorch marks all over the room, unidentifiable foods were stuck to both the ceiling and floors, in a pile of goo seemed to be a twitching chicken, and on the counter was a plate that was filled with charcoal.

"What the hell happened in here?" Allen asked incredulously. He was the Noah of mischief as far as he knew, and if he didn't create this mess then who is.

"We tried to make jello." Two burnt twins crawled out from behind the counter; Jasdero spotted the twitching chicken and ran over to retrieve it. "It kind of caught on fire…and exploded."

"What were you using to make jello?! Besides it's _impossible_ to set jello on fire, it's a water based substance." David rolled his eyes, shrugged, then coughed; a burnt…something flew out of his mouth and almost hit the silverette in his face.

"It took to long to set so we decided to use the Blue Bomb, but then it froze so we decided to un-melt it with the Red Bomb then Grudge appeared and ate our jello…then exploded." David explained.

"Yea! Exploded! Heheh!" Jasdero laughed, he had successfully dislodged the chicken from the goo and was currently squeezing the half-dead-thing tightly.

"What ever!" Allen looked up at the filthy ceiling as if it were to blame. With his head still up he continued, "You know what, just forget it. Clean this mess up before someone gets hur-!" unfortunately for Allen a piece of the disgusting goop dripped from the ceiling and landed straight into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Mana raced over and immediately started to gently pound on his son's back, trying to (in some small way) help.

"Wh-what th-e h-ell is this thi-ing!?" Allen managed to gag out. Reluctantly he swallowed since it refused to come back up and he was starting to choke. He instantly turned green and ran over to the kitchen's garbage and started to throw up. After a while he finally stopped and slowly sat down on the messy floor. He felt drained and hungry, never a good combination with him. He glanced over at Mana and was confused, the man had his mouth open in a silent gasp while the twins trembling and trying to escape. Allen felt something twitch on his head; his silver eyes widened and raised a shaking hand to his head. It collided with a furry appendage; make that two furry appendages, Allen's eyes darted to his lower back where he felt something brush across his skin. They widened when they caught sight of a long, white tail. Those twins were dead.

"YOU GUYS BETTER RUN!" Allen yelled out in fury, his stupid brothers had been playing with the Earl's chemical stash again. This time Allen was sporting a long, elegant, pure white tail, and two pulled back, equally as white cat ears.

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Neah walked in and stood next to his brother, taking in the shocking scene and squealing when he saw Neco-Allen.

"Twins lace a food again?" Mana just nodded questioningly.

"Again?" he asked confused. Neah's grin widened.

"You should have seen it when they switched his pain killers with de-aging pills, he was so adorable!" Neah squealed yet again at the mental image. An explosion sounded from down the hall, the two males ran over and ended up in the twin's room. It was filled with dust, but once it settled it revealed the two bloody twins with various weapons sticking out of them (Neah noted that they belonged to Allen), and Allen.

Sheryl ran in and immediately got a nose bleed. Allen was sitting in a corner, his clothes were looser on him, he was de-aged yet again, and he still had the cat appendages. He sat in a daze for a while before suddenly blinking and running over to Mana, latching on to said man's leg.

"Mana!" Allen innocently smiled up at him. The destroyer of time, host of the Heart, and the owner of the 15th's memories, had not only de-aged in body, but in mind as well. How was he supposed to explain the situation to a boy who still saw the world through some-what innocent eyes?

**A/N: I KNOW! I keep going back to him being de-aged, but I unfortunately have writer's block creeping up on me so XP! I'm sorry if you think Allen's and Mana's reunion was short and not eventful enough but I'm not good with touchy emotional scenes! SO FAR THE NOAH SIDE IS STILL THE ONLY TYPE OF RESPONSE I'M GETTING SO IT MIGHT JUST BE LEFT AT THAT. I feel like crap, I have a head ache, fever, and dizziness but did my best to get a chapter out for you guys. I'm sorry if I disappointed you but if you really hate the chapter then PM me, if I get enough dislikes then I'll rewrite the chapter so keep an eye out for that. ATTENTION! I am going to be taking down _Yet Another War_ tomorrow so those of you who want to read it better read it before it disappears. I will repost it once I get some chapters typed up. I'm had my sister proof read this so if there's any mistakes blame her. Update eventually. I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN! REVIEW IT WAKES MEH FELL BETTER…on the inside XP!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter: 18

Black Orders Headquarters:

Inspector Leverrier was sitting at his office desk, it had taken both him and Link only three weeks to heal completely thanks to some of Komui's experiments (that he had not authorized). In front of him stood one by the name of Howard Link, said person was now a retired CROW, instead deciding to become a personal assistant for Leverrier.

"I have a job I need you to do." The inspector sat forward and leaned onto his desk, using his hands to prop him up. "I need you to have a 24/7 surveillance on this Allen Walker. From what we have both experienced we know that he is not someone to be taken lightly; and according to Hevlaska he is the holder of the Heart. I need you to infiltrate the Noah household, capture Allen Walker, and bring him back to Headquarters for tests. We need to attain the Heart before the Noahs decide to make their move." Link snapped to the salute stance and promptly left to complete his assignment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Said Noah was currently wailing on the dinning room table. Allen was surrounded by people he didn't know, and Mana had gone off somewhere leaving him alone.

"Allen, come on, calm down. Mana will be back soon. Now I need you to sit down in your chair and eat." The small silverette looked up at the man before him. A familiar pang struck his chest and he found himself smiling up at the Mana look alike. Allen grabbed the man's hair and tugged hardly, letting out a happy giggle causing Road and Sheryl to coo at how adorable he was.

"And here I thought that Allen was adorable the first time around~! He's even more adorable when he's small with cat appendages and lost memory~!" Sheryl squealed and made a move to pick up his adorable nephew but said silverette started to cry at the sight of an unfamiliar person approaching him.

"It's ok Allen, that's Sheryl. And that's Road, and I'm Neah~!" the 14th pointed to each respective person as he called out their names, lightly taping Allen on the nose once he had finished. The boy giggled and hugged Neah lovingly.

"Neah~! I wanna play with Tim!" having had met the said golem earlier the boy wriggled out of his Uncle's grasp and glomped the poor golem. Surprisingly, Timcanpy was able to stay afloat even with the little five year old sitting on top of him. Allen laughed and bounced on Tim once he realized he was floating.

"Look Neah! I'm flying!" even though the boy was only five, his grammar was fine and it seemed that his memories were scattered. He knew the names of everyone, but he just couldn't put the names with faces. The silverette abruptly shifted into his Noah form, something that he tended to do from time to time since he didn't have much control of his Noah of Mischief's powers. Allen suddenly appeared behind the 14th scaring the poor man to death. Allen laughed this time, his cat tail wagging happily behind him. Neah patted the boy's head causing him to purr and rub against the offered hand.

There seemed to be a loud commotion at the front door, causing Neah to pick up Allen and hold him close before going out to see if his family needed his help.

"Neah! Hide Allen, this guy is here to take him away! Hurry!" Mana was struggling with an unknown enemy, but since he had no unordinary powers of his own, he was easily overpowered. Neah was about to run into his ark, but stopped when he noticed that his precious cargo was no longer in his arms.

"Allen!" Neah yelled out in alarm once he spotted his nephew swinging off the ponytail of the intruder and gnawing on his head. By now all of the other Noah's have entered the room and were currently attempting to pry off the silverette from the ponytail guy's head.

Several minutes later, with a lot of lollipops and several plates of Dango, the Noah family had successfully pried off the boy from the intruder's head, and said boy was currently sitting on the floor happily eating his plate of dango with Road standing watch by him.

"Now talk ponytail! What are you doing here!?" the twins were left in charge of interrogating the intruder while the others formed a line to take turns interrogating the poor bastard.

"I will not answer to you Noah scum!" Road was sure to cover Allen's ears and turn him away from their hostage when Sheryl approached him. Road could clearly hear the anguished scream of their captive as his insides were twisted and broken apart by Sheryl's body manipulation, causing her to giggle. Oh how she loved the sound of anguish in the morning.

"Daddy~! Let me have a crack at him! Please~? I promise I'll be good and not get hurt! And you can take care of Allen while I'm gone~!" Road squealed in appreciation as her father nodded and went to trade places with his beloved daughter.

"Wait that's Walker? What happened to him?" Link asked incredulously. He couldn't believe that the seemingly innocent five year old boy sitting across the room from him was the same teen that had inflicted the life threatening injuries onto him just a week before. Though when the Noah of Dreams approached him he knew that Allen wasn't the only Noah whose looks were deceiving. With a grin Road entered her domain, causing Link to live though unspeakable horrors and nightmares.

Not fifteen minutes later Road finished off with the captive who was currently shivering on the floor in the fetal position with a blank look in his eyes.

"Well that was fun~! Come on Allen, I have to go tell Millennie about what I learned while in that CROW's head~!" Road skipped over and swung the boy onto her back, causing the silverette to squeal out in delight. The 9th apostle left the prisoner with her family, already satisfied with her work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The Millennium Earl was working on a prototype for a level 5 akuma when Road entered the room with a very cheerful Allen on her back.

"Millennie~! I have some good news~! I've located the Heart~!" Road sang out. She skipped over to the Earl's worktable and glanced down at his current project. "Is this the new akuma? The level 5?" she asked. The Earl chuckled as he lifted Allen off of Road's back and tossed him into the air then catching him, he repeated this action several more times, each time successfully obtaining a string of laughter from the boy.

"Yes, Road that is the new level 5, now what's this talk about knowing the location of my heart?" the Earl turned his full attention on the Noah of Dreams, if he could finally obtain the Heart then this pointless war could come to an end.

"Yea, well about that…there is a slight problem with the location. It seems that it has already synchronized with someone. The good news is that it's closer than you think~!" she finished her sentence with a laugh, imagining the Earl's shocked face once he found out who had the Heart. He'd be so happy, but there was still a slight problem.

"Ok, ok! Just tell me where the Heart is!" the Millennium Earl was getting aggravated, why was Road taking so long to tell him where the Heart was?

"Well~… look at whose in front of you." That made him confused; the only person in front of him was adorable Neco-Allen….ooohhh. The Earl held Allen at arms length, wanting to be able to get a full body view of the boy. Said silverette cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner, his cat ears swiveled on top of his head, unconsciously listening for any threats.

"What's the matter Millennie?" Allen innocently asked, wondering why there was a sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Millennie?" Road peaked over the Earl's shoulder to see what was happening, she too had noticed the shift in mood. The Earl's expression was twisted into one of conflict. He had just found the Heart and he had planned to destroy it, but what he didn't know back then was that Allen was the holder of the Heart. Allen. The same boy who had managed to worm his way into the Earl's cold heart, something _only_ Neah had done. The other Noah members were extremely important to him, of course, but when it came to Neah and Allen there was something about them that made him want to protect them both from the harshness of the world.

Allen had the Heart. The Earl would have usually found a way to extract it without causing pain to his beloved 15th, but the innocence was the only thing keeping the silverette alive. When Allen was shot by Cross, the bullet had pierced the boy's heart. During the operation none of the akuma doctors could get the bleeding under control and it seemed as if the boy would bleed to death right there on the operating table. But as if it were a miracle, the innocence in Allen's left hand had started to form a patch that covered the gaping hole in the teen's heart, allowing the blood to stop flowing and the akuma doctors to sew up the teen. He was alerted to this by the akuma and was at a stump as to what he was supposed to do. He eventually came to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt to just leave things as it was and allow the innocence to cover the punctured heart. But now, he wishes that he could have done something about that. It would have helped with his decision of whether or not to extract the fragment of innocence from the boy.

He was stuck. He had to choose. Destroy the innocence that held his beloved 15th's body together in order to destroy the exorcists and wipe out the human race, or leave the Heart inside of Allen, don't destroy the world, and leave a possible wild card in his hands that the Black Order could capture and use for them selves at any moment.

The decision he made in that moment would affect the outcome of the war. He literally had to choose between winning the war or the possible chance of loosing to the exorcists.

**A/N: here's chapter 17. YES I HAVE FOUND A WAY TO INTWINE CHIBI-NEKO-ALLEN INTO THE STORY SO DON'T BE HATERS! So polls:**

**Noah's:**

**Exorcists: 1**

**Yes I am going to take down _Yet Another War_ after I post this, but I will repost it under a different name some time later this year. I am going to be posting a new story called _The Seven Deadly Sins_ staring our lovely exorcists and Noahs in an AU so keep an eye out for it. There will be new Noah members popping up here and there so also look out for that. New question for the next chapter! WHAT SHOULD THE EARL'S DECISION FOR THE HEART BE? KEEP ALLEN ALIVE? OR TEAR THE HEART OUT OF HIS BODY AND HOPE FOR THE BEST? responses are appreciated so cast your votes! Kanda and Lavi's status will be revealed in due time so be patient. I'm pretty sure I covered everything so there ya go. I do NOT own D. Gray-Man! Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter: 19

Blood dripped onto the cold, stone floor of the Noah Mansion cellar. There was barely any sunlight and there was definitely no possible way you could be comfortable in the devastating cells. Road Camelot was the one who originally "decorated" the cellar. It was supposed to be used as a wine storage unit, but seeing as they had enough of those, the Earl allowed his darling Noah of Dreams to have her fun. There were currently three prisoners being held in that hell, each separated and held in gruesome ways.

They were all male but that did little to ease their pain. The blond was strung up by his arms, letting the deep cuts that marred his body excrete crimson liquid that collected in a puddle on the stone floor below his feet that were hovering only an inch off of the floor.

The redhead seemed to be the most tranquil one, but even to the untrained eye you could see he was experiencing his own type of horror. He had his wrists bolted to the wall with heavy, rusted chains. He sat on the floor in a corner with a permanent horrified look on his face; he unfortunately had Wisely as a punishment and was still paying the consequences.

Last, yet certainly not least, was a blue long haired samurai. He was simply sitting on the unstable bed provided. His back against the wall and he had his blue bangs covering his eyes. To any onlooker he would appear to be asleep, but he was in fact plotting. This was only a day after the battle he had with a certain white haired Noah and he had yet to heal fully. He had refused to accept any help from the Noah of Dreams, causing his wounds to take longer than necessary to heal. But his pride stood between him and the road to recovery.

The door to the upstairs level creaked open slowly; Kanda (having been the only one semi-conscious) heard the out of lace laughter of the despicable young girl.

"Kanda~! I finally figured out all of your names thanks to Wisely and your friend Lavi~! Isn't that great? Now you need to let me clean those wounds of yours, it wouldn't be very good if you died from infection now would it? Allen would be upset if you died! He'd loose his playmate and that would make him upset!" Road giggled as she unlocked the door to the cell, not worrying about the samurai due to the fact that if he chose to escape that he wouldn't get far.

"Shut up and go away." He growled out. He didn't want to admit to the fact that he needed someone else's help.

"Now that's not a good way to talk to the person who's going to help you now is it? Now open up~. This should help you feel better instantly while having another surprise at the end! But don't worry, I know you'll love it~!" without waiting for the samurai's response she shoved a spoonful of unknown liquid down the defenseless man's throat and stepped back to survey her work.

Kanda felt strange, a sort of tingly feeling started to spread through his body. It felt pleasant at first, like a massage, but then it suddenly became painful. Stabbing waves of pain ran throughout his body, he crumpled to the ground in agony. He heard the gleeful laughing of the damned Noah girl before slipping into oblivion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXx

Allen Walker was sitting on the back porch eating a popsicle. The Earl had sent him out of the workshop so he could talk to Mana and Neah alone. He shrugged at the memory and finished off his fifteenth popsicle; an akuma maid stood near by and quickly replaced the finished treat with a new one. Allen happily munched on yet anther treat, today seemed to be the best day of his life. Not only did he get to eat as much treats as he want, the Earl had also figured out a way to make his cat appendages go away. To the five year old kid this seemed like an incredible feat. He was just about to finish off his frozen treat when Road came skipping up to him.

"Allen~! Guess what I got for you~!" the spiky haired girl came to a stop in front of the silverette and held out a box just as big as he was. "Go ahead! Open it~!" Allen warily approached the box. What could possibly be in such a humongous box? The silverette grabbed hold of the end of the bow and pulled, the bow unraveling ad the box fell open revealing a pouting chibi-fied Yuu Kanda.

"What's this Road?" Allen starred at the boy in the box who was glaring daggers at him.

"This is Kanda; he is going to be your new play mate! Right Yuu-kun~?" the only response she received was an attempt at escape from said child, which only succeeded in an akuma carrying the struggling child back by under his armpits.

"Now now Yuu, you need to behave. Allen is your master now and you _will_ do as he says, understand?" Road giggled as the samurai just huffed and turned the other way. She was so glad that she was able to sneak another de-aging vial from the twins' stash.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

The Earl sat in his office along with Mana and Neah. The pumpkins that were floating in the sky around them had taken on a more luminous setting, casting a bright light across the room along with eerie shadows. Neah sat on top of one of the many square phone boxes that littered the room's floor, while Mana chose to instead examine the floating pumpkins. What kept them suspended in midair like that? The Earl himself was rocking in his rocking chair while knitting a half finished hat, he tried to make it so he appeared to be calm but the two brothers noticed that he was far from it.

"So Lord Millennium, what brings us here?" Neah drawled. He never appreciated the fact that the Earl of all people was nervous, it made him feel uneasy.

"Yes I must say that I agree, what's with the sudden meeting? Usually we get a notice for such things." Mana had abandoned his observations and strolled over to where the Earl sat.

"Eh? Must there be a reason for me wanting to spend time with you two?" Tears clearly ran down the Earl's face but he chose to ignore them. Such pesky things such as emotions just got in the way when it came to decisions, which brought him to this predicament.

"We can clearly see that you are distraught my Lord. Would you just tell us what is bothering you so we can go and fix it?" Neah stood by the Earl; he too was suddenly interested in the Earl's sudden display of emotion.

"Oh but it's not as simple as it seems my dears. You see if it were that simple then I wouldn't have needed any assistance in the first place." The Earl sighed and set down his knitting needles, to which the brothers sent each other worried glances. This must be something that was truly bothering the Earl if it caused him to loose his concentration enough that he was unable to finish his beloved knitting.

"Well we can't help if you don't tell us. So come on, what are you hiding from us?" Neah pried, hoping that if he pushed hard enough that he would eventually get an answer from the emotional man.

"Well, you guys know that we have been searching for the Heart for a long time now right?" they nodded, pushing the Earl to continue. "Well I found out its location." The brothers simultaneously gasped. Could it possibly be true? Had he really found where the Heart is located?

"You did?! Then where is it?!" they both yelled out. Why would the Earl be so emotional about such a thing? They expected him to be dancing and yelling about the fact that he could finally end the pestering exorcists once and for all.

"Well, it's just that. I know who has it. And you won't believe who it is." The Earl said solemnly.

"OUT WITH IT MAN! WHO IS IT?" Neah was literally shaking the Earl for an answer. He wasn't one for patience and hated it when some one withheld information from him in a taunting manner.

Tears reappeared in the Earl's eyes, "It's Allen." Those two words sent a deadly silence throughout the whole room. The Earl's shirt slowly slipped from Neah's disbelieving fingers. His hands started to shake and from the corner of his eye he saw Mana collapse to his knees with a hand over his mouth in shock. It just couldn't be true, hadn't the boy suffered enough? Why would the world cause such a beloved boy so much grief? It just wasn't right, Allen didn't deserve this.

Neah now knew why the Earl had needed their help. He needed their help to decide on Allen's life. He wanted them to help him shoes to whether or not to keep Allen alive.

**A/N: Ok bad news. I have been officially taken off of my writing days until I get better I had managed to get out one chapter before I have to put this down for a few days. Don't be upset, I'll try to sneak off to the library or something but If I miss a day or two then don't be surprised. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter but I did kind of rush this one out, sorry again. **_**The Seven Deadly Sins**_** first chapter will be posted when I'm better so look forward to that at least. It will start out as a one-shot but I will add chapters to it if I get enough requests. I don't own D. Gray-Man. Review please!**


	20. QUICK NOTE

**QUICK NOTE!**

** Yes, I'm typing this up around midnight but still. Just to clarify to you readers, the chibi-fication's DO AMOUNT TO A MAJOR ROLE IN THE PLOT! So please bear with me right now, it was either this or killing off a LOT of major characters in later chapters. Now I'm pretty sure that if I did that it would piss a lot of you people off so keep that in mind. Chibi-fication or death? I will try and update tomorrow but please do not be upset about the Chibi's. Yes I know that a lot of the chapters seem redundant but when this story ends you _will_ understand why I did what I did. Sorry if I caused any of you to dislike this story now but this is the only way I can think of to play this out. You'll understand what I'm talking about later, it's kind of hard to try and explain things without giving away spoilers so yea. DON'T WORRY! I'm not _legally_ insane. Sorry for adding another A/N update but this is important. Oh! Before I forget, NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO USE MY PEN NAME! Rayany Amor is my name and my name only and I DO NOT appreciate anyone who takes my ideas, it's just rude. Ok sorry for ranting, I'll stop now and update an actual chapter tomorrow hopefully. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter: 21

"Come on Kanda! Let's play!" Allen whined out. His new friend has done nothing but sit in a corner and refuse to play with him ever since Road left, it wasn't fair. Allen sat on the outside porch and tried to keep his hurt tears at bay, he refused to bother anyone with his problems, and he didn't deserve anyone's concern. Allen sniffled and rubbed at his nose, stiffening when he heard footsteps behind him. He rubbed at his face again before turning around to see who it was.

"Come on Bean sprout." Kanda sighed out; he never liked it when someone cried because of him. Allen looked up at him with watery eyes and the knot of guilt in his stomach grew, damn Bean sprout and his puppy dog eyes.

Allen gave Kanda a watery smile and threw his arms around the miniature samurai's waist in a grateful hug, Kanda stiffened upon contact.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOU!" Allen chanted over and over. Kanda let out a disgruntled sigh and just patted the younger's head. This Moyashi would be the death of him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Wait, we can't just remove it from his body! Even if his innocence is the Heart, it's the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. If we remove that, then the patch on his heart would disappear as well killing him instantly!" Neah exploded, throwing his arms up into the air in exasperation.

"Neah calm down, the Earl wouldn't do anything like that. _Right_?" Mana emphasized the last word, a silent threat lingering behind the word, promising certain death if any harm came to their precious Allen.

"Yes, yes Neah. That's why I needed you two to help me figure out a way to make sure the Heart is safe from the damned Black Order yet at the same time making sure Allen is safe." The Earl slumped back into his rocking chair. The other two in the room fell silent. No one knew how to deal with the situation.

"Did you tell any of the others?" Mana asked, an idea forming in his head.

"No, only Road and Wisely know other than us. I'm not sure if Allen knows about what's in his possession or not." The Earl answered; he had caught onto Mana's inspiring voice.

"Okay, I have a plan. We need to get all of the others in on this, and then we just might be able to finish this war earlier than expected." Mana looked at the two males starring at him with a new spark of life in his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen woke up with a jolt after yet another nightmare. He frantically looked around before he realized where he was. He was in his room with Kanda; they were taking a nap since they were playing all day long and Allen almost drowned in the properties pond so the older boy decided it was time for a break.

"Hmm? Moyashi go back to sleep." Kanda yawned out. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before propping himself up on one arm. "What's wrong?"

"Kanda, I had a nightmare." The silverette sniffled out; tears flowed down out of the silver pools. Kanda looked at him then engulfed him into a hug. For some reason he had formed a brotherly bond with the little Moyashi, something that usually went against every fiber of his being.

"It's ok, it's just a dream. You're fine, come on I won't let any bad guys come in here. Let's go back to sleep." Kanda pulled Allen back under the covers and allowed the small boy to cuddle into his chest.

"Thank you Kanda." Allen murmured before slipping back into the peaceful sleep, this time dreaming about peaceful times where he could play carefree in the fields.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Back in the Earl's office, the whole Noah family was assembled (minus Allen of course). Lulu Bell was in her cat form and was currently sitting on the Earl's lap purring at the affection he was getting from the said man.

"Now how do you suppose we handle this little problem we have, Mana?" the clown took the spot light.

"So you all now know that our adorable little nephew is the wielder of the Heart. Now, despite the fact that we need to deal with this problem, this is actually a good thing. I'm pretty sure that you all are _also_ aware of the fact that we are imprisoning three people from the Black Order, one at the moment is bonding with our darling little Allen and soon the redhead will join them. None of the ones who are de-aged will remember anything from past the age they are at. Their relationships will be a key factor in this plan so everyone needs to listen well and pay close attention to their rolls." Mana started. Every member leaned forward, giving the non-Noah their full attention.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen awoke to a single green eye staring down at him, causing him to cry out in fright and Kanda to wake up. Immediately the red-head was pinned to the floor with a butcher knife at his throat (Kanda stole it from the kitchen).

"Who are you and what do you want?" the cleaver wielding kid growled out, causing the redhead to chuckle out nervously.

"I'm Lavi~, it's nice to meet you!" the redhead grinned cheekily. Kanda was about to plant the threatening blade into the annoying one eyed kid but was stopped by Allen hugging his hand with the cleaver in it.

"Please stop Kanda! You shouldn't hurt others, no matter what!" Allen scolded. The silverette winced as the blade cut through the fragile skin on his hands. Kanda immediately eased on the pressure he was unknowingly outing on the blade and went to assess the youngest injury.

"That was stupid Bean sprout." Kanda murmured. Tears escaped out of the corner of Allen's eyes, the pain just now registering through his brain. Lavi walked over with some gauze (Allen wasn't sure where he got it) and gently wrapped up his hand.

"There! Good as new~!" Lavi smiled. Allen looked as his newly bandaged hand and smiled up at the red head. Happily he gave the redhead a hug before running out of the room to find Timcanpy.

"Baka Usagi, if you hurt the Moyashi in any way, any way at all, I _will_ end you." With that Kanda stalked out of the room after the silverette, leaving a nervous and frightened rabbit behind in the now empty room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The Noah family was completely silent. They had all just agreed on Mana's plan and were deep in thought about what could happen if _anything_ goes wrong with the plan. Yet, it was a brilliant plan that, if it actually succeeded, it would be the best possible outcome of the war.

Young little Allen Walker burst through the door, scaring the Noahs half to death. He launched himself at Neah and Mana who were sitting next to each other.

"What's wrong Allen?" Mana asked. He ruffled the boys silver hair and enjoyed the look of pure compassion that crossed the boys face as he gazed up at him.

"Oh nothing, but do you know where Timcanpy is? I can't find him anywhere!" the silverette scanned the room for the golden golem and squealed in delight when they landed on said golem who was currently trying to eat Lero. "There you are Tim!" the silverette wriggled out of both his Uncle's and Foster Father's hold and ran over to the golem, revealing his injured hand.

"Allen! What happened to your hand!?" Neah exclaimed. The silverette was already out the door, throwing a "nothing" over his shoulder. The Noah family watched the whole exchange and their decision solidified. There was no way that they were going to let anything bad happen to the family's angel. It they had to go through with a clown's crazy yet somewhat idealistic plan, then so be it. They would be the ones to win the war. The Noahs will emerge victorious while crushing the exorcists in the most painful way ever.

They were going to infiltrate the Black order.

**A/N: Muwahahahahahahahah! I have officially found an awesomely awesome secret way of awesomeness to update. For those of you who don't know; chibification is just another word I use for de-aging. It's hard to explain that kind of thing XP. I want to give blood on the seventh so I hope I get better before then X3. I don't own D. Gray-Man. Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter: 22

The Black Order was in utter chaos. Not only did two of their top exorcists disappear without a trace, the retired CROW was missing as well. Unfortunately that meant that all of the questions landed on a certain branch Chief. Komui Lee was currently buried under a mountain of paper work; the members of the science division were trying to help unearth the man so he could do his work.

"Come on Reever, can't _you_ do the work instead?" Komui tried though Reever wasn't hearing any of it. At the snap of his fingers the members of the science division had thrown Komui onto a chair and duct taped him to it, making sure that he couldn't go anywhere without anyone's permission.

"You are going to sit here and you _are_ going to do your work, and you will _not_ leave here until you are _finished_!" Reever dropped a large pile of paperwork in front of the miserable branch Chief. Komui cried out tears at the sight of several other people standing in a line, each holding a stack of their own for him to go through. It was going to be a long day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Road wandered around looking for the three de-aged kids, the three of them had gotten quite close and she believed she made the right decision in de-aging the two exorcist prisoners. Her skipping came to a stop when she remembered the fact that they were going to have un-de-age the three so they could help out with their plan. A sad smile crossed her face, what if the three drifted apart once they are returned to their older selves? Then the plan would blow up in their faces before they could even put it into motion.

"Road! Road! Look what Kanda and Lavi helped me make!" Allen came running up with a plate of cookies and a happy smile on his face, but Road only noticed the bandages and burns that were scattered across the young Noah's arms.

"Allen, how did you get those burns?!" the Noah of Dreams gently held the younger's arms while she examined them.

"Well I was trying to make the cookies by myself but I ended up dropping the cookie sheet and got burned all over." The silverette had tears forming in his eyes. "But then Kanda and Lavi came in and helped me! Here try one they're yummy!" Allen grabbed a cookie off of the plate and shoved it into Road's mouth, tears all forgotten. True to his word the cookies absolutely melted in your mouth with chocolately goodness.

"These are really good Allen! Great job!" Road ate another one and ruffled the boy's snowy locks.

"Thanks Road! I'm going to go and give some to Mana and Neah!" the small silverette ran off down the hall. Road supposed that if the other two were baking cookies with a person they hated not a few days ago then they would be just fine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Come on Allen! You need to take this if you want to get better! You'll be all grown up once you take it!" Mana tried unsuccessfully to get Allen to take the syrupy concoction so he'd be back to his normal age. Allen covered his mouth with both hands and shook his head no, the clown sighed and was about to give up until Kanda stepped forward and took the spoon from the man.

"Open up Moyashi." Kanda said, bringing the spoon to the silverette's mouth again. Lavi popped up right next to him and gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"But when I grow bigger we wont be friends any more!" Allen wailed. Lavi engulfed the boy in a hug, dragging a semi-willing Kanda into it as well.

"Of course we will Bean sprout! We'll be the three best of buds forever~! Right Yuu?" Kanda glared at the redhead but nodded at the somewhat sobbing silverette. Allen looked at the two warily before looking at the spoon. It was filled with a strange blue liquid, it was practically screaming at him to _not_ drink it. He swallowed down his doubt and quickly swallowed the liquid, trusting his two friends with his life.

"Blech!" Allen made a face at the bitter after taste. He heard similar noises of disgust from the samurai and redhead nearby. Allen's silver pools got blurry and as he went to look over at the other two he blacked out.

Allen had awoken to something jamming itself into his ribs, sleepily he cracked open one eye and saw that it was a redhead's elbow. It took him a second to realize that he was back in his own older body. Also that he was naked. And in bed with two other men who were both exorcists and equally exposed. A string of curses flew out of Allen's mouth as he scrambled off of the bed and onto the floor, stumbling over to his dresser and pulling out random clothes. The two in bed woke up slowly and the door burst open, causing another round of curses to roll out of the half dressed silverette's mouth. The two on the bed were instantly awake and screaming curses of their own.

It took them a good fifteen minutes in order to get everything under control, the three of them were now fully dressed and was sporting a good blush (Yes even Kanda had a little tinge of red in his cheeks). They each stood on opposite sides of the room; they all remembered what had happened to them while they were de-aged but didn't quite have the spare time to think back on it.

"What the hell you guys!? Seriously!?" Allen exploded at his family. "This is the second time you did this! The second time!" he yelled at them and tussled his hair with frustrated hands. The two exorcists shared a look as if asking _again_?

"Well at least last time you didn't have ca appendages heheh!" Jasdero laughed out, it wasn't really helping their situation. Not one bit.

"I HAD WHAT!?" Allen quickly spun around, checking for any signs of a cat tail.

"Calm down, they're gone. But there is something we need to talk to you about, concerning you innocence." Mana said in a solemn tone of voice. The word innocence had caught the exorcist's attention.

"Oh yeah! Come on Bean sprout we need to get you back to Headquarters~!" Lavi suddenly said. He latched onto the teen's arm and started to drag him out of the room only to be stopped by Sheryl hitting him on the head.

"I take it that you guys know, about my innocence that is." Allen murmured, his bangs once again hiding his eyes from the other's view. The room fell silence and Allen's heart dropped, he hoped he wouldn't have to face a rejection from the only people he considered family.

"Hey don't be upset at the Bean sprout! It's not his fault that he's the holder of the heart!" surprisingly it was Lavi who stood up for him, the silverette's head whipped upwards at the outburst and saw sincerity in the redhead's only green eye, even Kanda had a spark of protectiveness in his blue eyes.

"Wait a moment now, who said anything about being upset?" this earned Neah a surprised look from Allen. "Hell no! In fact we're all very glad that you're the one who has it! With the help of your two friends there we can finally end this war!" said two "friends" looked at him doubtfully.

"Who said we were friends, and why would _we_ help _you_ go _against_ the Black order?" Kanda asked coldly. Allen turned his head and hurt was clearly written all over, his eyes shined with unshed tears and his body seemed to slump. So he was right after all, their relationship while they were temporarily young wasn't going to last after all.

"Now now Yuu! Remember what we promised our sweet little brother before we took that horrible 'medicine'?" Lavi asked slinging an arm around the guilty-but-refused-to-admit-to-the-fact-that-he-showed-sympathy-samurai's shoulder.

"Che. I'm….." Kanda muttered under his breath.

"What was that I couldn't quite catch that last part Yuu, and if I didn't hear it I'm pretty sure our little Allen didn't hear it either." Lavi playfully nudged the internally raging exorcist, skillfully managing to dodge the cleaver that was still in the samurai's possession.

"GODDAMN IT! I'M SORRY BEAN SPROUT OK!" with that the samurai stormed out of the room and slammed the door closed behind him.

"Oh my gawd! The world is ending! The great Yuu said he was sorry!" Lavi yelled and promptly "fainted" into Allen's arms.

"Anyways, what did you have in mind exactly about so called 'ending' this war?" the silverette asked while literally dropping the ginger onto the floor. He landed with a thud and fake sobs about how cruel he was being.

"Well like I said, with the help of you _and_ your two friends, we plan to infiltrate the Black order." Neah repeated. Not even a second into the plan and Allen already thought that his family _must_ be suicidal.

**A/N: Their plan will be revealed _after_ the whole plan happens, I'll have Allen of one of the Noahs explain their plan after everything plays out. THE POLLS HAVE DECIDED THAT ALLEN WILL STAY WITH THE NOAHS! Then again, it wasn't much of a poll, eh either way. I'm starting to loose my spark for this story, I hope it doesn't go out. I have great hopes for this fic and it would suck if I didn't end it properly. I hope I'll find some inspiration somewhere, if not I fear the worst . Anyways that's a dull attitude and I shall think positively! I will update soon...ish! I of course do not own D. Gray-Man and it would be a hassle if I did XP. Please Review! They inspire my creative…juices! **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter: 23

"Ok run this by me one more time? _You Noah's_ want _us exorcists_ to help your plan to _destroy_ the black order?" Lavi asked slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"Well that's one way to put it I guess, but yea pretty much. Just that small part, besides why do you have such a problem with it? Aren't Bookman supposed to be neutral in such things? With what we're asking you to do it wouldn't really change the outcome of this war very much. Your samurai friend is the one who has to do most of the work here and he shouldn't mind much anyways. After all, wasn't it the Black order that destroyed not only his life but those of his loved ones as well? In reality he shouldn't be that opposed to this plan, after all it was the Black order that went against their promise to him and made the third exorcists." The Millennium Earl weaved his words in the way that there really wasn't any fault in his logic. He could make people in Hawaii buy thick wool winter jackets in the middle of summer.

In the corner of the room a sulking Kanda just huffed and whipped his head to the side, but he didn't deny the Earl's assumptions. Lavi was sitting in one of the chairs and had a shocked look on his face, he had been having so much fun acting like an exorcist that he completely forgotten the reason why they were there in the first place, the panda would be so disappointed in him.

"So both of you shouldn't have a problem helping your precious Allen eh? After all you two _swore_ to him that you'd always be friends didn't you? And friends are _always_ there for each other now aren't they?" Road whispered into the samurai's ear before running across the room to whisper the same thing to the sulking Rabbit.

"SHERYL! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CLOSET!?" Allen roared as he entered the room blushing furiously from both embarrassment and anger. The silverette was wearing a Gothic Lolita dress complete with the hair band and stockings.

"I knew that would look good on you! Luckily they had it in your size, it would have been a shame if I couldn't see you in it~." Sheryl managed to squeal out before a fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying across the room and smashed against the wall.

"You think this is funny don't you. You think that you can do this to _me_ of all people and get away with it. The akuma maids that were in on your little _plan_ already got their punishment like you will soon, but unlike them you don't _explode_ after enough hits. Your _punishment_ will last so much _longer_, but don't worry, I have _all_ day." Allen said in a menacingly low tone of voice, he had a sadistic smile on his face that showed off his canines. The other Noah members shuddered at this, Black Allen had come out. No one could help Sheryl now. The exorcists in the room gapped at the girly dressed teen like fishes out of water. Poor Allen, his crazy psychopathic family just couldn't give him a break.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

After a good three hours or so Allen was able to go to Neah's room and borrow some…_proper_ clothes, leaving Sheryl as a bloody mess in the corner. The silverette re-emerged from his Uncle's room buttoning up a black shirt with a silvery dragon pattern that wrapped around his body; he already had slipped on some dark jeans and black skater shoes before hand.

"So do we get to eat before we 'infiltrate' that Black order? Or do I have to go there with an empty stomach, snap at everyone there, create a massive blood bath, and completely ruin your plan?" the silverette asked while fumbling around with the top button.

"Yes you can eat, we all know how important your food is to you…and your stomach." Neah said, winking playfully at his nephew. Allen huffed and instead left the top three buttons undone, showing off just a hint of his chest.

185 plates of food and 315 plates of dessert later Allen was satisfied. He sat at the dinning table and rubbed his tummy, yea that was good.

"Ok so time to start phase 1 correct?" Allen asked while using a toothpick to clean his teeth.

"Yup, I'll go and get that ex-CROW dude." Wisely said before scurrying off towards the cellar, the two exorcists shuddered at the memories of when they were down there. That was something they did _not_ want to experience again, ever.

"We'll be in our appointed places if you need us~." Allen said grabbing the sleeves of the two petrified exorcists and running out the front door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Howard Link woke up on what appeared to be the forest floor. He rubbed his aching head as he sat up, how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was a miniature 15th Noah gnawing on his head when he unsuccessfully tried to monitor the teen. The Inspector's assistant got up off the dirty ground, dusted off his clothes, and wandered around, tying to find his bearings in this confusing forest. After a few moments he saw a beaten dirt road that led east, at least it was a start.

He traveled for what seemed to be hours, though in reality was only about and hour and fifteen minutes, before he saw two black figures up ahead. Could it really be? Could exorcists really be this far out into the forest? It didn't matter to him; all that mattered was that his salvation had come.

"Hey! Help me! Exorcists!" Link waved his arms around in the air, successfully catching the two exorcists' attention.

"Look who it is! Hey two dots!" oh great, just his luck, he was stuck with _that_ exorcist.

"What the hell ran you over." Just his luck, yet _another_ exorcist he despised. Oh well, as long as he could get back to the order then he could just suffer through it.

"I require immediate transportation back to headquarters." The exCROW demanded, earning him a glare from a certain samurai.

"Well you're in luck then~! We were headed back there right now ourselves, if you want you can tag along since we're all going in the same direction~!" Lavi chimed. It was only then that Link noticed the limp, restrained body on the samurai's shoulder.

"Is that who I think it is?" the man with a horrible hair doo asked in an unbelieving tone.

"If you think that he's the 15th Noah then yes, yes it is. Yuu was fighting with this one all~ day, he was pretty strong but careless, Yuu beat him after a while." Lavi said dodging the swings of the samurai's sword due to the mention of his given name. Wait, if these two exorcists were fighting the 15th all day, then it was _impossible_ for him to have been gnawed on by the teen. So it must have been an illusion after all, brought on by a head injury.

"Come on two dots! You better hurry up before we leave you!" Lavi called over his shoulder, he and Kanda were already a good distance away from said man. Link had to run to catch up, he wasn't about to let himself be left behind in this confusing forest.

Not ten feet over were two shadowy figures hiding behind a tree, they looked to each other and smiled. The shortest one pulled out a radio to send a transmission.

"Phase one complete Millennie~!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"You made it just in time! Had you been a few moments later, you would've been stuck in that forest." Lavi exasperated from his seat. The trio (plus their 'captive') was already on board the train and getting situated in their deluxe cabin, Kanda automatically taking claim to the window seat.

"Yes, that would have been unfortunate." Link responded distractively, he was currently writing a report about the day, a standard thing to do. Lavi noticed his tone of voice and huffed in annoyance, doesn't anyone ever listen to him?

"Well we'll be back at the order soon and then we can take care of the Noah problem." The redhead said while nudging the 'unconscious' body on the floor between them with his foot. Allen had to discreetly turn his head towards the floor to hide his threatening smile. Oh the poor, naïve exCROW, he didn't know _what_ he was getting himself into. Then again, no one really _did_ know what was going on inside the mind of a Noah.

**A/N: Ok I know this is short but at least it's an update XP. No, Lavi and Kanda aren't under a spell, but they have obligated themselves to Allen when they were young and naïve. I know I didn't really portrait their short time as children very well but you should get the general idea. Thanks for all of the reviews and I'll try to make an extra long chapter once I hit 200 reviews so look forward to that. I do not own D. Gray-Man! Review please!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter: 24

The train ride to the Order was long and stuffy; this is a combination that didn't sit well with a brooding exorcist. Kanda was never one known for his patience, and the train ride didn't help this fact. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves, though it didn't help that a certain Usagi was sitting there poking his cheek multiple times. Yes, that didn't help at all. Link tuned out the screams and closed his eyes; he might as well get some sleep before they arrived at HQ.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Oh hello you three~! Thank goodness you guys are back, now you can take care of the paper work you guys caused due to your long disappearance~!" Komui greeted, trying to push some of his work onto the other's plates. It wasn't really working.

"Yea, we re-captured the escaped Noah by the way so it's not a _total_ loss." Lavi explained since Kanda had walked away at the start of the conversation. The redhead shoved the deadweight of a body into Link's arms and wandered off with his hands behind his head.

"Well you can carry him back to the interrogation room can't you?" Komui said walking away as well. Link stood there in the middle of the hall way, with an unconscious body limp in his arms, completely clueless as to how he got stuck with the Noah.

Link had to literally _drag_ the unconscious teen back into the old interrogation room; the Noah was _much_ heavier than he appeared. Try dragging an elephant with only your bare hands across the savanna, it wasn't easy at all, and Link had to _lift_ said teen into the chair so he could properly restrain him hoping to all the gods in the world that it would hold the malicious teen. The exCROW wiped the sweat off of his brow that was quite the workout.

"I see you're back. I assume that you can make a _full_ report about what you've learned, _yes_?" said person turned around and came face to face with M.C. Leverrier. The snake face was standing right behind him, immediately Link snapped into the attention pose.

"No I'm sorry sir, but there were two exorcists that made it to the 15th before I could arrive there." Link left out the whole him-waking-up-and-finding-out-that-he-was-passed-out-on-the-floor-during-the-whole-time part, Leverrier didn't need to know about such…_insignificant_ details. He was in enough trouble as it was; he didn't need to add to his already large pile of offences.

"I see, well we will talk about your failure at another time. You are dismissed." Leverrier said before leaving the room. Only after Link was completely sure that he was gone did he let out a sigh, he was going to be in a lot of trouble later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen "woke up" a little after Link left; he glanced around the room and found out that he was in the same interrogation room that he was in last time, those idiots. Allen was aware of the presences of many people standing behind the glass "mirror", time to start his little act. He snapped his head upwards, acting as if he had just woken up and had his silver pools dart around the room in panic.

"Where am I?" the silverette asked innocently, he forced his expression to just bleed innocence. "H-hello? Is anyone here? Someone please help me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, he willed tears to come to pool up in his eyes. The metal door creaked open warily. "P-please don't hurt me. I j-just want to g-go home!" the teen sobbed out.

Inside the viewing room:

"What the-? Lavi are you sure you two grabbed the right kid?" Komui asked as he watched the teen scream out in fright as one of the finders tried to approach him.

"Yea, that's Allen Walker. Unless there are two people on the planet that both look the same and have the same name that is. But what I can't understand is; what's with his sudden flip in personality?" the redhead leaned closer to the window in mock-curiosity. Kanda was leaning against the farthest wall from the window, not wanting to see the pathetic display of acting that those fools were soaking up, it was pathetic.

Interrogation Room:

Allen used a small amount of his powers so that the finder that entered the room would be cut into pieces, causing half of the people in the other room to burst in.

"D-did I just do that? O-oh my g-god, I-I just k-k-killed someo-one di-didn't I?" Allen started to tremble in his binds; his little shocked comment caused everyone to look at him in shock.

"Hey there, don't worry we're not going to hurt you." Reever tried to approach the teen that "flinched" away. "Don't worry, you're safe. Can you tell me what your name is?"

"A-Allen. Allen Walker. W-why d-d-d-d-did you k-kidnap m-me, I-I didn't do a-anything w-wrong! I d-didn't mean to k-k-kill that g-guy, I s-swear!" Allen pleaded, his act was surprisingly good considering the fact that Reever untied the teen and engulfed him into a hug. It took every ounce of control the silverette had to _not_ stab the man.

"Hey, hey it's not your fault. Don't worry about it. We know you didn't mean it, I'm sorry we scared you we didn't mean to. Come on let's get you to the infirmary so we can see if your injured. Just go with this nice guy here, he'll show you the way." Reever gestured for Lavi to get the teen to the infirmary. At first Allen refused but eventually nodded and went with the redhead.

"What do you think your doing Reever?!" Komui screamed once he was sure that the duo was out of ear-shot.

"I was helping a scared teen. I'm not sure if you noticed this yet, but that Noah doesn't remember a thing! We can use this to our advantage! We can gain his trust so that he will join our side instead of the Earls!" Reever yelled back, sometimes he wondered if the Chief even used his brain.

Komui was silent for several seconds before speaking up, "Why do you suppose that he doesn't remember anything?"

"He probably has amnesia or something; he must've hit his head when he was battling with Kanda. That's why I had him sent to the infirmary though, so we can run some tests." Reever ran a hand through his somewhat spiky hair. Things at the order just got complicated.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Lavi lead Allen to the infirmary, only talking to the teen normally when he was sure no one was in hearing range.

"So how did I do? Was it convincing?" Allen asked with a devilish smile on his face, he always loved a good _prank_.

"You did surprisingly well, though the tears were a bit of an over-kill." The redhead commented quietly as they passed a group of finders.

"You're just jealous that I can act better than you~." Allen teased, sticking his tongue out at the Rabbit.

"Whatever, so they're probably going to run some tests on you so don't be surprised if they do. How long are you going to stick with that amnesia act?" Lavi took a left, making sure the silverette came as well.

"Probably until the end, or until we run into another Noah or something. I mean I'm pretty sure that running into one of my family members would 'jog my memory'." Allen caught the scent of food but was pulled away from the lovely aroma by Lavi. Darn it, even though he ate before he left the manor he was still hungry.

"Well hopefully you won't have to go on any missions while you're here." Lavi's emerald eye scanned the seemingly identical hallways before taking the second one to the end.

"Yes, that would be a problem. After all my innocence can only harm exorcists and innocence even though it's made out of the same substance." The duo passed a level of sketchy doors; Allen didn't want to even know what were behind those doors.

"Just keep up with that innocent act and lay low for a while. Remember amnesic people don't like a lot of attention put on them, it makes them feel uncomfortable." Lavi advised before opening the door to the infirmary where Allen saw the Head nurse, aka the reason why _no one_ liked going to the doctor's office.

**A/N: I haven't reached 200 reviews yet but it's close! So as soon as that hits 200 I'll post an extra long chapter! Yay~! I don't own D. Gray-Man. Review please!**


	25. SORRY

**THE HORRIBLE NOTE THAT YOU WON'T LIKE:**

** Yes sadly this is an author's note to inform my readers that I will be going on a temporary Hiatus. Life hasn't been great for me lately; my dog got bitten by a rattle snake, family issues and a lot of hate mail. I've gotten multiple emails complaining about my fanfic and the review by TheFlashingLight just did it for me. I'm sorry but I don't work well under extensive criticism, it just blocks any small amount of creativity I have and makes me insecure. I'll be up in the mountains for a week or two, which means no internet connection of any sort, so even if I wanted to I won't be able to update my fic. I'm very sorry to those of you I disappoint and to those of you who absolutely hate my story I just have to say that I'm not forcing you to read it. Don't leave hate mail about a story you didn't even like in the first place, I've explained why I did some of the things I did and if you people can't understand that then it's not my fault. Ok, enough of the depressing stuff. I'll post again in a week hopefully, when I do post it'll be my longest yet so hopefully that will make up for it. Sorry again.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter: 26

Allen sat on one of the infirmary beds in an ugly hospital gown; he never did like those things. He absolutely _hated_ any type of doctor's office, with their sterile smell and deadly instruments that cut into you, yea he wouldn't be found anywhere _near_ one. Well _willingly_ anyways. Needless to say, once the silverette gets back home he was going to have one hell of a talk with the Earl.

"Ok, Allen Walker, we just need to run a few little tests on you so if you don't mind could you roll up your sleeve for us? We just need to draw some blood for testing." A seemingly nice nurse asked as she walked in, needle in hand. Allen's eyes locked on the instrument of doom, he didn't know of anyone in their right mind who would want a cold, sharp, painful needle piercing through their skin. It just wasn't right. But what could he do about it? He was supposed to play the whole I'm-completely-naïve-and-innocent-and-wouldn't-dare-hurt-a-fly act.

Allen shrunk back against the bed frame as the nurse approached him. "N-no! G-get away!" Allen used the traumatized card, it always worked. The nurse instantly backed away and slowly set down the needle, as to not frighten the "innocent" teen even more.

"It's ok, it's just a need-." She stopped her attempts when she saw how the teen flinched at the word needle and trembled in the corner like a scared animal. This was going to be a problem.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Kanda watched through the small window in the door as the events played out, he smirked to himself as he watched the events unfold. The great, almighty Destroyer was afraid of a small, insignificant needle. It was amusing even to him. The samurai stiffened as he sensed the Chief's presence approaching him.

"Ah! Kanda, you're here too? I received a call from the Head nurse telling me that the tests may have to be altered. Do you know what's going on?" Komui Lee approached the annoyed samurai with his signature coffee cup in hand.

"Che. The damned Bean sprout is afraid of needles." With that the samurai stalked off, the overly happy presence of the crazy scientist sickened him.

"Thank you Kanda~!" said crazy scientist sang out before entering the battle zone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen used his "innocent amnesiac" act to his advantage. Ok…maybe he _did_ go a _little_ over board but come on! If he was an amnesic patient who is suddenly introduced to an unfamiliar surrounding, he'd lash out in a "frightened" type of way. Allen cornered himself in the darkest corner in the room; nurses were hiding behind the empty infirmary beds each were equipped with a syringe filled with a tranquilizer type liquid. Allen was equipped with various blades that seemed to be too large to be scalpels.

"Chief! Get down before you get yourself killed!" the Head nurse hissed out at him.

"No worries~! This seems to be the perfect time to test out my new Komlin~! GO KOMLIN XV! CAPTURE THE PATIENT AND START THE TESTS!" an unnecessarily large robot burst into the door wearing what seemed to be a surgical mask, a nurse's hat, and rubber gloves. It was equipped with a syringe that had a long, sharp, pointy, needle, multiple surgical blades, and little "helpers". Needless to say Allen blanched at the sight of the crazy man's invention, he was going to die.

"GAAAAAAHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Allen screamed out while running as fast as he could away from the creepy robot. The silverette outran many people, both exorcists and finders, and soon came to a dead end in the training hall. Said hall was completely deserted, not a soul in sight. He was screwed.

"_Experiment Type: All tests needed. Immediate action required. Capture subject Allen Walker, case; Amnesiac._" Komlin XV made a move to grab him but luckily the silverette dodged. Allen did another sweep across the room, using both his eyes and senses, only when he was completely sure that no one was anywhere close to the training hall did he allow himself to use his Noah powers. The wind seemed to pick up, swirling ominously around the robot who, since he didn't have human senses, didn't notice the hidden message behind it. It took just an instant for the big, bulky robot to become just a pile of metallic junk lying on the ground with a not-so-innocent-looking silverette standing over the remains with a small satisfied grin on his face. At least he was able to slice something to pieces even if it was just a robot with no flesh or blood.

"KOMLIN XV!" Komui ran into the room with tears comically trailing from his eyes. Allen instantly snapped back into the traumatic amnesiac act and backed away from the debris with small wobbly steps.

"I d-did it a-again didn't-t I." Allen placed a shaking hand onto his messy white hair. Reever came in and placed a comforting hand on the teen after surveying the scene with tired eyes.

"It's nothing you have to worry about Allen, if anything you helped us out. If you hadn't have taken it down now, then it would've went on a rampage and could've hurt others. Thank you." Reever watched as Komui tried to take the hard drive out of the mangled body of the robot. He didn't want to scare the teen so he didn't voice his concerns like; what would have happened if that were a person instead of a robot? The person would have been killed in an instant.

"Reever could you take Mr. Walker to the room he will be staying in? With all of the damage that the useless robot caused all of the equipment is damaged and we can't do any tests today." One of the nurses called out before scurrying away to help her fellow co-workers in the massive job of cleaning up. Again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen's new room was on the small side, but it was on the wall so he had a window that was a plus…ish. The silverette didn't come with anything except for what was on him when he was "captured" and taken here so the room remained mostly empty. There was a painting on the wall of a clown who was in a hand cuff, traveling on a winding road, with a coffin on his back. Heh, it seemed fitting, how funny.

"Hmm, what can a supposedly amnesic teenager do in a place he's being watched in 24/7? I wish Tyki was here so we could play some poker maybe." Allen wandered to himself out loud. And of course speak of the devil, there was said hobo literally standing outside his window which was a good fifty stories or so up.

"Yo, Shounen~!" Tyki drawled as he strolled through the silverette's window, not even bothering to wait for said teen to open it.

"What the hell are you doing here Tyki?! You're going to blow my cover!" Allen hissed at him. Sometimes his Uncle's were really clueless.

"I thought I'd stop by and say hello to my favorite nephew, is that such a problem?" Tyki asked innocently. Yeah, as if you could put a Noah and innocent together.

"What trouble did you get yourself into this time?" the silverette asked with a sigh. Leave it to Tyki to risk an overly important mission just because he got in trouble with some of the wrong people.

"Oh nothing…just a couple of gambling threats here and there, nothing that can't wait until you're done. I'm only here because _Neah_ wanted me to drop something off to you. Here ya go~." Tyki tossed a burlap sack to the confused teen before sinking through the floor. Creepy Uncle's should be illegal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Oh Allen you're awake already? Either way, I'm sorry to tell you this but Inspector Leverrier is waiting to see you. Don't let his attitude get to you thought." Reever leaned in close, "No one here really likes him anyways." He pulled away and led the way to the Inspector's office. Allen mentally grinned to himself, maybe he didn't have to act all naïve around Hitler-wannabe. Anyways the man knew what he could do to him at any given time of the day; he'd be foolish to expose him.

"Allen Walker, take a seat." Oh they've arrived already! Well isn't that a joy. Allen strolled in timidly seeing as Reever and some CROW's were present and he couldn't drop his act just yet.

"You are under _suspicion_ for being the 15th Noah of Mischief, and the holder of the Heart of innocence." Hitler-wannabe explained, he had his eyes narrowed and Allen could easily tell that he was judging his reaction to the news.

"Umm, sir? Could you possibly _explain_ to me what the 'Heart' and 'the 15th' are? I have not a clue as to what you are talking about, I'm sorry." Allen whispered out. The aura surrounding the man dropped to an icy level, good.

"Everyone, out." Allen made a move to leave but was stopped. "Not _you_ Walker, you stay. The rest of you leave." There was quiet shuffling and the smallest movement in the still air that indicated the CROW's and Reever was leaving. The whole time Leverrier was staring down Allen who returned his icy stare with an equally, if not more, icy stare of his own.

"Why, Inspector? Why'd you make everyone leave? It was just getting fun~!" Allen drawled out, his behavior changing immediately.

"I don't know what you're up to but I won't allow you to continue. What made you crazy enough to come back here willingly? And don't say that you were _captured_ because we both know that that isn't the case." Leverrier slammed his hands onto his desk, this Noah was just driving him insane.

"Now how do you suppose you're going to do that? You've experienced first hand what I can do when I'm just upset, how do you think you can defeat me if I were serious? _No one_ has defeated me in battle as of yet, knock on wood, and even my family can't beat me in a duel using their Noah powers. If they can't defeat me, what makes you think you can?" Allen drawled; he gave up on the innocent amnesiac act knowing that there was no need for it. Besides, he was having way too much fun messing with the Inspectors head. Road and Wisely would have loved this, the silverette had to stifle a laugh as he saw Hitler-wannabe turn tomato red with fury.

"Why, pray tell, are you here then? To gloat?" Hitler settled back into his comfy looking chair, Allen eyed said seat with envy. Surely it was more comfortable than the brick he was currently sitting on.

"Now, now Inspector! How would it be a surprise if I gave out spoilers~?" Allen was starting to grow tired of their little dialogue and decided to find another means of entertainment. Without waiting for a dismissal from the stick-up-the-butt Inspector, Allen stood up and strolled out of the room with his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Where do you think you're going? You are currently staying under the Black order's rule hence you follow the rules, and part of the rules are that you follow your _superior's_ orders. I haven't dismissed you yet, sit back down Walker." Poor, poor Leverrier, he just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Luckily for him Allen was already bored of the Hitler-wannabe and just looked upon the stiff Inspector with dull, uninterested eyes.

"Now I'm pretty sure I've mentioned before that you have no say over what I do. You can order all you like, I won't listen." Allen made a move to leave but hesitated and turned back to add, "Oh, and just because you've been _great_ company I'll give you a little piece of _advice_; be careful with those who you 'trust', we Noah's have people on the inside as one might say. Have fun _Inspector_~!" with that the silverette left with a laugh. How fun it was to fool around with that man.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

How boring could this place get!? Allen had walked the _entire_ building, which is quite a feat, and still couldn't find anything entertaining to do. He was currently going on a stroll through the dense forest outside, if there wasn't anything inside to keep him occupied there _had_ to be something outside, if not he was sure to go insane…er. The forest wasn't really much for scenery, but it was better than nothing. To the left was plenty of thriving, strong, bulky green trees, to the right was even more of the luscious trees, and in front of him was, surprisingly, even more trees! Yeah, the silverette pretty much had a small mental breakdown which was cured once he remembered the 'gift' Tyki had brought him.

"TIM~!" the golden golem was so much more entertaining than wandering around aimlessly. Timcanpy fluttered into view before flying upwards and settling on his self-proclaimed nest called Allen's hair. So maybe it wasn't such a good idea to count on Tim for entertainment. Ignoring the slumbering golem on his head Allen continued to walk; surprisingly the trees broke out into a beautiful clearing. The grass seemed to be tamed short and in the middle of the space was a medium sized pond that was filled with clear water, interesting. As the silverette walked closer to the body of water a sitting figure came into view. The figure ended up being the samurai exorcist we all know and love, Yuu Kanda.

"Kanda~! Let's go spar! You are a surprisingly good opponent, come on, I'll go easy on you!" Allen sang out skipping over to the meditating samurai who had an angry tick mark on his forehead.

Allen instantly came face to face with Mugen, "Bean sprout you better shut the hell up before I cut your old-man hair." Kanda threatened, he still maintained his meditative pose and had his eyes still shut with broken concentration. As the samurai retracted the blade Allen sighed, what did he have to do to have some fun in this place? A flash of white from the other side of the clearing caught the silverette's attention, could it really be?

"See you later BaKanda~!" Allen sang out, he absolutely adored the insult he created, it seemed…fitting. The silverette ran over to where he saw the flash of light and grinned as an Ark's gate came into view, this was great at least his family would be entertaining.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"I have brought you all here today so we can help out our dear Road with her homework." The Millennium Earl announced. Scratch that, Allen thought to himself, this was worse than being bored.

"Here Allen~! I'll let you do my Math homework, that's the subject you're best at anyways, right?" the spiky haired girl handed the horrified teen the humongous stack of Math homework. Just how long had it have been since she touched her Math homework? The pile looked as if it would come to life and eat him whole. The silverette gulped nervously and tentatively reached out to gently grab the notebook that was sticking out. As soon as his hand connected with said object a much larger hand shot out and forcibly withdrew the silverette's pale hand.

"You don't want to do that. Jasdevi tried that not too long ago, and well, look at them." Jasdevi was completely buried under a pile of what seemed to be geography homework. Allen again gulped nervously, that was a close one, when he turned to thank who ever helped him he found that it was someone he had never seen before.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Maashiima, the 7th Noah of Pity. You must be Allen the 15th Noah of Mischief. I heard a lot about you from Wisely." Maashiima was a pretty bulky, in a muscular sense, man with hair similar to that of Road's.

"Yeap that's me~, thanks for saving me though, that would have hurt even if I _am_ a Noah." Allen laughed nervously. He'd have to talk to the Earl about the newest member later. Out of habit he subconsciously hid his left arm behind his back.

"It's ok, I already know about your arm. Don't worry I'm not one to judge people on their looks." The bug guy commented, he noticed Allen hiding his arm from view. The silverette visibly relaxed at the news, even though Wisely didn't mean it the comment on his arm had hurt him a lot.

"Thanks, that means a great deal to me." Allen flashed him a relieved smile. "Oh! But Maashiima is too long of a name; kind of a mouthful isn't it? Hmm what's a good nickname? How about Mash? Oh or even Shi! Or Mashma? I'll get back to you on that." Allen drawled, the elder just chuckled and ruffled his silver locks.

"You do that little bro, just be careful to not get caught in an avalanche around here." With that he walked off. It was strange though, by his looks he didn't look like a person of pity. Allen shrugged, oh well; he wasn't one to judge people by their looks either.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"It'll be time to act soon," the Earl announced. The family was gathered in the meeting room aka the living room. "Once our final four members are reincarnated we'll be able to start the final act." He seemed happy. It looked as if he was restraining himself from dancing around the room like some maniac off on a rampage. Only four more reincarnations stood between their way to finishing this war in their favor. A Cheshire like grin spread across Allen's face, reaching from ear to ear, when the final act actually takes place, it's be one hell of a fight.

**A/N: Ok I'm back yes sorry for going away, but at least I came back early! I know this isn't and eventful chapter but this is the chapter that gets the final act started and helps introduce all of the new Noah's to come. **

**OK I NEED HELP!**

**Not mentally though, what should be Maashiima's nickname? I get all of the character's names from the actual D. Gray-Man manga book so don't think I'm making up any OC's. this chapter is literally twice as long as it usually is so yay I guess. Ok serious moment time; PLEASE DO NOT SEND HATE-MAIL TO TheFlashingLight! I don't want that to happen, I only named that comment because that's the only hate _review_ I got many hate _mail_, and it's not only the haters that brought me down it's just life, I know that I'm not the only one suffering out there but just bear with me please. Besides TheFlashingLight already sent me an apology review which I thank him/her for, I really appreciate it and I'm sorry I singled you out, again not my intention. Thank you for all of the supportive reviews you readers posted they were very nice, hopefully nothing happens that'll make me go on hiatus again. **

**Brighter news! My extended family was very supportive of me and I appreciate what they've done for me. We went to the circus though! Who doesn't love the circus? If you don't then you're a hater XP. I love the circus very awesome I love it. Then I donated blood today! Saved a life, or so I'm told, somewhat fainted when I didn't listen to their direction, live and learn I guess. But those two event s helped cheer me up and after I donated blood I felt SO refreshed ooberly awesome. And this chapter is dedicated to all of you reviewers! Early update is also a little treat for all of you who stuck with me, hope you enjoyed it and I'll be back to my normal updating hopefully tomorrow. I'll be posting the _Seven Deadly Sins_ preview thingy a little later so keep an eye for that as well. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please~!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter: 27

Allen was being sent on his first mission, or so he was told. Supposedly he needed to go to Czechoslovakia to look for a piece of innocence that may or may not be there. He even got his own exorcist uniform. His partner was a strange person, his name was Daisya Barry. He had an equipment type innocence that took the form of a bell, Neah would've loved that. He was always one who enjoyed any kind of musical instruments.

"Ok paired with an amnesiac newbie, this couldn't get any more worse. No offense." Daisya complained while they were on the train. Apparently the Black order was using the new world alliance to their advantage; they had access to practically everything.

"Of course not Mr. Barry, I'm sorry you got stuck with me." Allen said humbly. Oh how he _hated_ having to act like this, it was way too sickly sweet, it almost made him barf.

"No need for titles my amnesic friend. Look on the bright side; you get to see the world! Well a part of Russia anyways." He was way too up-beat, his very aura was enough to make the silverette nauseous.

"I think I'll go and wander around if you don't mind, just for some fresh air." Allen left their train's compartment before his strange companion could object. The finder outside the door smiled at him in sympathy, he too knew how overly happy and smug the other exorcist was. Maybe he'd get lucky and find a dining car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

They kicked him out of the dining car. Why?! All he did was order; he didn't even get to eat yet! He missed Jerry already. The silverette's stomach let out a monstrous growl, was there no where he could get food? Allen opened yet another door, leading to yet another train car, just how long was this train anyways?

"Hey this is a private cabin." A goofy voice spoke up. There were three dingy looking miners sitting on the cabin's floor playing poker aka Allen's game.

"Need one more player? I wouldn't be much of a competition but I can go a few rounds with you, but I don't have much money on me so we could play strip rules. Tyki shouldn't mind." Allen locked the cabin door behind him. Tyki sat in between two other people who the silverette had never seen before but could tell that they were a Noah due to their presence.

"Hey there Shounen how's your undercover assignment?" Tyki asked while shuffling the cards. Allen and him were long time rivals in any card game, Tyki has sworn thirteen years ago that he would eventually beat the silverette in a card game and had been trying ever since.

"It's antagonizing slow, I don't know how anyone can sit there being that innocent I swear I'm going to kill myself before the final act is over. You ready to loose again?" Allen sat on the floor in front of the Portuguese with swirly glasses.

"Well you can't kill yourself yet; you're a key part in the plan. Go off yourself _after_ the war is over. I won't loose to you this time Shounen, which game are we doing five card?" Tyki hesitated as the temperature in the room dropped, Black Allen had come out. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to challenge the Noah of _Mischief_ to poker.

"You make it sound like I'm nothing but a chess pawn. That should be fine though you won't win this time either. Who are they?" Allen glanced at his cards; an Ace of spades, ten of diamonds, three of clubs, and a five of hearts. He handed Tyki the three, five, and ten; receiving a king jack and ten. This didn't sit well with the teen, he narrowed his eyes and as if by magic his cards were changed to a Royal Straight Flush in the suit of spades. He glanced at Tyki and could see that the man had nothing good.

"Aren't we all just pawns in a larger scheme? These two are the newest members of our family, Allen meet Toraido the 3rd Noah Judge and Fiidora the Noah of corrosion. They just awoken a couple of hours ago, and yes they know about your _situation_." Tyki had a full house, knowing Allen he most likely had something better. His tell started to show as he flicked the corners of his cards, Tyki knew his tell but couldn't seem to find one in the silverette.

"Hmm more nicknames to think about; wow three new elder brothers in one week. Is it my birthday?" the silverette grinned into his cards, Tyki will be stripped tonight.

"The first act will be starting while you're in town. You first? Or same time as usual?" the Portuguese gulped nervously he didn't want his first impression to the new members to be of him stripping because he lost at poker to their youngest member.

"I figured, so we're not waiting for the other two? You should know by now, the usual of course." They both revealed their cards to each other and Tyki swore once he saw Allen's cards.

"YOU CHEATED! THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT!" the third apostle yelled, not again. Before Allen could properly bask in his glory a frantic Daisya burst through the compartment door.

"We need to get going! We're going to miss our stop!" the crazy soccer player literally dragged the silverette away by the collar of his shirt and jumped off of the train. That wasn't the best idea. A loud snap echoed throughout the night's air, followed out by a cry of pain.

"Oh god Allen! I'm so sorry! Oh god what am I supposed to do!?" Daisya freaked out, Allen had an open fracture on his leg. The white of the bone jutted out of the impossibly pail skin and crimson red blood flowed freely from the severe injury. Allen's eyes were screwed tight, and his jaw was clenched in silent pain. The damned idiotic people of the Black order, they all deserved to die.

"Sir Walker!" great more yelling from an idiotic soul. The acute pain from his leg clouded Allen's mind, oh he was going to snap soon. _Calm down and breath_ he heard a male voice say, though it wasn't from anyone the silverette recognized. A single tear slid down Allen's cheek as he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen opened his eyes to find that he was in his inner world; he knew this due to the Mischief personification inside of his mind.

"Hello~? 15th? You here?" Allen wandered around his mind, which seemed weird to him.

"No Allen. It's just you and me this time." The silverette whipped around at the some-what familiar voice. A teenager, about Allen's age, was leaning against the only chair in his inner world. He had midnight black hair and blood thirsty red eyes; he had the same pale porcelain as Allen as well as the hint of mischief in him.

"Aaand you are?" Allen took a few wary steps toward the new person that was in his mind. Did this mean he was schizophrenic? Most likely, little voices in his head that talked to him pretty much falls under that category.

"Oh well I'm the Heart. Of innocence that is, not your actual heart." The strange teen commented.

"Well, that's nice to know. So where's the 15th?" Allen poked the teen, checking if he was actually there.

"He's not here at the moment." The teen repeated. "I've come to tell you that your Uncle is planning to start and if you don't awake soon you _will_ die. Your bone has been set and the wound bandaged, but it will still hurt. Good luck."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen stiffened as he came to actual consciousness.

"Master Walker!" the finder cried out. Apparently he was in a bedroom in an un-known house; his leg was indeed bandaged and propped up.

"Allen!" Daisya burst through the wooden door after hearing the finder's outburst. A relieved smile spread across the soccer player's face, he was glad that he hadn't put the newbie in a coma on his first mission with him.

"I'm fine, just some throbbing that's all." Allen managed to force out a smile, even if it was unconvincing.

"No you're not; don't lie straight to our faces. You're very bad at it." The soccer player lectured with the finder nodding in agreement. Allen was about to apologize, against his will, when he suddenly sensed Tyki approaching.

"GET DOWN!"

**A/N: Cliffy…ish. I know shame on me, but I got stung by a friggin HORNET! I sat down and the damned bugger stung me twice right on my spine, then twice on my fingers when I went to grab at what was stabbing me. I didn't expect for a hornet of all things to be there stabbing into my back. Sheesh, gives stabbed in the back a whole new meaning. Though my dog ate it XD (I have two dogs). Oh one of my reviewers asked how it felt like to faint so; when _I_ fainted I was just very dizzy and lightheaded before hand, and I didn't faint completely, it's just like a swayed, and fell down maybe blacked out for a few seconds but that's it XP. Sorry that I posted late but an update's still and update right? I hope so. Anyways; I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter: 28

The bedroom wall caved in, wood, dust, furniture, and other debris flew everywhere. Allen had to force himself to roll to one side of the bed in order to avoid getting split in two by a large piece of glass from the shattered window, huh so that's what he meant about him dying. When the dust settled it revealed a hoard of level three akumas and, of course, Tyki. He was standing in front of the deadly army with a pleased grin on his face, he was completely enjoying this. Allen would have liked to do nothing more than to hobble over there and smacked that look off of his face, but his leg was giving off severe stabs of pain and walking on it didn't seem to be that great of an idea. His stupid "partner" didn't even find that giving him _pain killers_ would be helpful, and boy did he need them right now. A small part of the silverette was debating whether or not to just chop of the problem limb and be done with it.

"I've come for the boy." Tyki said in a low tone of voice, that idiot. He gave the akuma army the signal to charge and utter chaos broke out, somewhere along the way Daisya had gotten separated from the injured teen and left said person "defenseless". Allen cried out in pain when Tyki's hand shot up through the bed and grabbed his injured leg, his Uncle was going to die.

"I'm going to murder you, you bastard." Allen hissed out as Tyki picked him up bridal style and walked through the battle zone as if he was taking a stroll through the park.

"You shouldn't let your partner hear you talking like that, remember you're supposed to be amnesiac." Tyki chided in a low voice then loudly said; "Allen Walker is now ours again, thank you very much for bringing him to us Mr. Exorcist. It was less of a hassle this way." Daisya's head snapped towards the retreating Noah and his "unconscious" partner in his arms.

"Get back here! You put him down! Allen!" but it was too late, the pair was gone and the hoard of akumas was closing in on him.

Allen heard a blood curling scream coming from inside the house they were staying in, it seemed that his idiotic partner had died. Good.

"I left the finder alive, but only so he could report to the Order that I've taken you." Tyki sang out, the Portuguese kept walking and went straight through the ark's gate that was waiting for them. Immediately Allen was taken from Tyki's arm and was instead being held by both Mana and Neah who were both frantic and hysterical, never a good combination.

"Oh god Allen, what did they do to you!? Look at your leg it's all broken and bloody and painful looking! I knew we should have never let you go to that dingy place all alone!" Neah wailed out, hugging the silverette's head to his chest.

"The fact that his leg isn't healed yet is bothering me. Allen can you still shift into your Noah form? Maybe that will help the healing process." Mana suggested. The silverette looked at his leg wearily but did as his foster father told him to. Allen's once pure white hair shifted into midnight black, his silver pools turned into molten amber, and his pail complexion turned into an ashen gray, he became what he truly was; a Noah.

"It's been a while since I took on this form hasn't it? But my leg _is_ feeling better, thanks Mana." Power pulsed through the silverette's veins, it swelled up and pushed at his very core, wanting to have freedom, wanting to be able to burst free, but Allen had kept it suppressed. If that power ever completely escaped him, it wouldn't just be the Black Order suffering casualties. Allen shut his eyes in concentration; he tried to direct the power to his injured leg so that it could help speed up the healing process. Which it did exponentially. Right before his family's eyes the open fracture had reset itself, healed the bone, then the muscle, then finally the skin, leaving no trace that there was ever an injury.

"Wow Allen that was quick." Wisely whistled out. He was quite intrigued on the teen's transformation as well as his regenerative powers; this boy always seemed to be able to find new ways to surprise him everyday.

"Yeah I suppose it was huh?" Allen silently slipped back into his white form, and took Neah's helping hand to ease his way up. His leg was slightly sore but besides that it felt just fine.

"Now that all the rest of the family is here we can start with the final act. Unfortunately we can not wait for Raasura to reincarnate into a new host, so we will just have to carry on without him." The Millennium Earl materialized out of the shadows between two houses, his usual sadistic grin still displayed proudly on his face and he had transformed Lero into his sword, ready for battle.

"Are you going to be showing your _true_ self for this occasion my lord?" Toraido asked from his position, he was leaning on a wall a few feet away.

"I think I'll give those Black Order members a treat before they die, but that will come later in the battle. Oh Allen~? Are your powers still working? We'll be needing your illusionary trick in a few moments so please get things figured out by then. If you need any help I'm pretty sure you brother Wisely will be more than happy to lend you a hand." Allen looked over to his brother with a questioning look to which it was returned with a comforting nod. Things were finally getting started, the final act was about to commence, the war would finally end.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The finder was able to make his way back to the Black Order to break the news; this caused a great commotion inside of the Headquarters. Not only did one of their exorcists die, but the Heart had just gone back into enemy hands.

"Chief, what are we going to do?" Reever asked in a no-joking-allowed tone of voice, in his hand he held a detailed report from the finder of what exactly had happened and in short, it wasn't pretty.

"We do what we must. Gather all remaining exorcists and have every member in the order take refuge in the center of the building. Set up what ever defenses we have and make sure only the escape routes that are open are the ones in the safe areas. Use whatever is on hand to build forts and safe houses, use what ever chemicals we have for traps. The Noah's will be coming, and we _will_ be prepared." Komui ordered out. To an outsider's point of view the Black Order had no hope at all against the Noah's, and the Chief knew this. But they weren't going out without a fight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The Noah family cast longing glances at each other, wondering who would be left after such an important battle. Would they themselves even survive? They all knew that at _least_ one of them was not going to make it. Allen glanced sympathetically over at Mana; he was being soothed by Neah on the other side of the room. The Earl had forbade Mana from participating in the gory battle seeing as he had no Noah powers nor innocence he wouldn't be much help in a fight that required one of the two. The teen's silver pools took on a more solemn look, poor Mana, he had to sit here and wait knowing that the people he considered family was in a battle risking their lives, knowing that not all of them would come back, knowing…yet still waiting. Waiting and hoping for all of them to return home safely and victorious.

"It's time to go everyone." Fiidora said in just above a whisper. Many people believed Noah's to have no heart, no emotions. But they did, they laughed and grieved the same as everyone else, they pitied, they loved, they enjoy the life they live. But no, people only saw them as monsters that had no emotions, who felt no sympathy, no pain.

"Let's go." Allen stood up and slowly walked out of the room, pausing to send his beloved foster father a watery smile, causing said man to break down in sobs. The silverette left the room before anyone could catch the sight of his own tears leaking down his cheeks. Why must they fight? Why must his family die? Why? It wasn't fair, not at all…but they still do it, for a better life, for a better world. once this final battle was over, after all of the blood had settled, after everything has gone silent. Then, and only then, could Allen return home to Mana. Then could he laugh at his foster father's face as it broke out in a relived grin to see that _everyone_ was alive. At that very moment Allen would make a vow to himself, a vow that he would _never_ break and everyone would be happy. That vow would mean the beginning of the new world. A world ran by the Noah's, a world where they needn't live in constant battle and sorrow. Where they could bask in their blood lust to no end.

Yes this war would be a spectacular finish. One that would always be remembered. One that Allen would burn into the history books if need be. They alone would be the victors of this war.

A grin fought its way onto Allen's face. Oh how much _fun_ was he going to have!

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I'm already nearing the end…I think I'm pushing things too fast huh? Sorry for the little depressing stuff at the end, it just sort of…typed itself. This fic will mostly be done way before this month ends. Sadness. I've been having fun typing this; it'll be a bit too calm once it ends. *shrugs* oh well, everything must come to an end eventually. Ok to answer one of my reviewer's question; the hornet was a medium in size, it looked like every other hornet that I've seen, and yes, it was _very_ painful. My pure breed black lad ate it, it's a boy, no he didn't get stung, and my dog ate it because… I really don't know. He always liked to _play_ with things that flew, he may be a sadist in that kind of way :/. I'm sorry I killed off Daisya for any of you Daisya fans out there, it kinda typed itself as well. It's an early update so hopefully it'll make up for that. I'm thinking of starting a new series aside from _Seven Deadly Sins_ though I'm not completely sure on how to put in a plot, oh well. Sorry I didn't put much detail on the new members, I guess I did kind of rush it huh? Any way's~ I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter: 29

It was the dawn of a new day; the air was thick with tension and anxiety as everyone headed to their assigned spots, all of the generals had been called in for the final confrontation, many last minute details were taking place as everyone met with the people they cared about for a possible last greeting.

"Brother!" Lenalee Lee was sprinting towards her brother, jumped, and hugged him, tackling him to the ground. Komui was a bit dazed from the fall, but he still recognized the spreading dampness on his shirt. His beloved sister was crying, she had latched herself onto his white scientist coat and was currently bawling her eyes out.

"There, there Lenalee. Don't cry, we'll all make it through this don't you worry." The brother tried to console, but they both knew that his words were false. The end was coming and by the way it looks, the odd's weren't in there favor. Lenalee couldn't handle going through the pain of loosing the people who she considered family. It would be too much for her weak heart to handle.

"Chief, it's time. You need to get to the safe house. We shouldn't take any chances." Reever reported solemnly. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to break up the siblings but it was for the best. He watched with Lenalee as Komui sadly walked away, only Reever saw the single tear that escaped the man's brave façade.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The sun was high in the sky above; its harsh rays beat down on the first line of defense. Anticipation had wormed itself into the feelings of everyone at their assigned spot; they wanted the fight to start already to end the torturous waiting.

A specific exorcist, rather new, was positioned at the very front of the building. He was supposed to be look out, but all that he had saw so far was heat waves and the occasional forest animal life. It was well past three o'clock and the exorcist was hoping that no one would show up, but of course his hopes were crashed when he spotted a small shadowy figure in the distance that was approaching them at a slow but steady pace. He was going to go and alert Komui, that was, until he saw a familiar mop of snow white hair.

Allen Walker came trudging up the forest path, all beaten up and bloody. He had a makeshift cane made out of a tree branch that helped support his weight so he wouldn't be putting pressure on his injured leg. His once clean white hair was clumped together in wads of dirt and mud; some small twigs were also sticking out of the white hair. Allen's face was a deathly pale and he seemed to have trouble breathing, multiple wounds covered his body, not one of them was pleasant to look at. The silverette made it only three more steps before collapsing; by this time the exorcist was already yelling for Komui via golem.

"Komui! You're not going to believe this but Allen's back! But he's severely injured; please get a medic here ASAP." He yelled at the golem. He wanted to rush over to help his injured companion, but unfortunately he needed consent from the Chief.

A voice eventually came out of the golem, though heavily covered by static. "A medic…on their way…..you hear me?!... do not….stay away….danger…" the connection died and the poor exorcist was left with only left with incomplete sentences as to what his orders were. He nervously glanced at the still pale figure laying on the ground only a few yards away, there was a crimson puddle steadily growing from underneath the silverette and that was the last straw. The exorcist sprinted over to the fallen teen and quickly flipped him over so he'd be lying on his back instead of his stomach. Using his own lap for a pillow the exorcist checked the teen's vitals, his heart beat seemed weak and his breathing came in slow rasping gasps. At this rate Allen wouldn't make it, he had already lost too much blood and only God knows how long he had been traveling without any food or water, let alone sleep. A parasitic type innocence wielder got their power from the food they ate, if they go too long without eating anything they could die by the innocence using their body's muscle and fats for fuel.

"Please get out of our way! Move it!" the medical team had finally arrived and had quickly went into action. They hooked up various monitors, an IV, multiple blood bags, and had lifted the injured teen onto the provided stretcher. The male exorcist gave a sigh of relief, if Allen was back then that meant they had a much better chance at winning the upcoming war.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The news of the Heart's return was already buzzing around the Order. No one cared that _Allen_ had come back; all that mattered was that the _Heart_ had come back. That their pathetic lives could live for a few extra moments. Some eccentric scientists even contemplated extracting the innocence from the injured and vulnerable teen so they could force it onto someone more _reliable_ than the "unaware" Noah.

"NO! The Heart is going to stay in Allen and that's final, no arguments about it. Now if you are all done with your insane ideas I suggest you get back to your positions. Even though Allen has come back, that doesn't mean that there won't be a war." Komui ordered to the small crowd outside of the infirmary. The crowd dispersed with grumbles and muttered curses; they just don't give up do they? Komui shook his head and re-entered the infirmary once everyone was well out of sight, the teen's reappearance seemed to be doing more harm than good. Komui could only hope that the silverette still had amnesia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"I'm so sorry…I can't believe…he… died…all… my fault." Allen got out between coughs. It seemed that the silverette had a punctured lung and talking didn't make it any better.

"Don't talk; you'll end up hurting yourself more. It's not your fault as to what happened to Daisya, it was the person whom attacked you two. The Noah took advantage of your weakened state and their attack was swift and deadly, I'm just glad that you're alive. Just focus your energy on getting better." Komui consoled. Allen still had amnesia thankfully, but he also had a punctured lung, a broken leg, six broken ribs, multiple wounds all over his body, a sliced up arm, and a ruptured spleen. If they had waited any longer the teen would have died.

Allen opened his mouth to respond but closed it when Komui shot him a disapproving look. A soft smile danced on the silverette's lips as he nodded his head in thanks towards the crazy scientist who returned it by putting a comforting hand on the teens shoulder. The poor kid must have gone through hell to get here; he must have had a strong will.

"Komui you're needed in safe room eight." Reever said through the golem. Komui gave one last glance at the teen on the bed, who was slowly giving into the call of sleep, before slipping through the double doors of the infirmary.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

It was nearing eight o'clock PM and they haven't seen any sign of the Noahs showing up, which it seemed like a good thing but in reality was bad. It meant that the Noah's had a plan; and a good plan at that. Komui would have to tread carefully in the uncharted waters approaching; one false move and the whole Order would come down. Their opponent's had a much higher advantage, but at least they couldn't destroy all of the innocence any more. That power was in their hands now.

Allen opened his eyes and the smell of sterilizer filled his nostrils. Again. Allen was _sure_ that he had mentioned to his family before about how much he _hated_ anything to do with hospitals. Those types of places just freaked him out. The white curtains were tied open, letting in the assaulting sunlight that shone down on his silver eyes.

"I see you're finally awake, Bean sprout." Yuu Kanda was sitting on the bedside chair with his arms folded and a blank look on his face.

"Shut up BaKanda. Can't you see that I'm injured?" Allen fake coughed into his fist and grinned. Oh how he missed fooling with the samurai's emotions.

"Yea, as if anyone would believe your poor excuse for acting." The samurai fell silent. "It's starting. Isn't it?"

"Yes. This war will finally come to an end and the world will be as it should." The silverette placed one hand over his face, an un-human smile broke out as he let out a small laugh. Yes, now it was time. Time for everything living to come to an end. Time for the Noah's to take control. Time for the play to finally come to its finishing scene. One that would change everything.

**A/N: Ok, I know, late again, and it wasn't even a good chapter. *sigh* not my fault I was bombarded with homework, blame the teachers. Yes I did read all of your questions but I promise everything will be answered before this story ends. I'm tired got like three hours of sleep today so please pardon any spelling/grammar mistakes. Oh! I'm going to participate in the Zombie…Run! It's where you either dress up as a zombie and chase after people, or see how long you can go without getting "eaten" by a zombie. It seems like fun. But yea, not much to say but; I do not own D. Gray-Man. And that _Seven Deadly Sins_ will be updated sometime this weekend, I don't really have a plot for that yet so :/. Review please~!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter: 30

"NOAH ATTACK!" someone yelled. Ear-piercing sirens sounded throughout the whole entire building, hurried footsteps echoed throughout the halls, papers and documents were scattered all over as people tried to gather some last minute information. Not three minutes after the siren was sounded the halls were deserted, there wasn't even anyone in the infirmary. The silver haired Noah was already moved to a more secure room in the building, he was still under "critical" watch and the members of the Black Order hoped that the teen wouldn't die from such a thing.

"Chief! What are we going to do? Allen is still in critical condition and all of the exorcists are already engaged in battle, but Kanda and Lavi are missing! The generals are our _last_ line of defense and they've already been deployed!" Reever spazed. Suddenly Allen's heart monitor went flat and the two scientists spun around expecting the worst, but found an empty bed. Allen Walker was up on his unstable feet, stumbling towards the battle field with an activated crown clown and half lidded eyes.

"Allen don't!" the two yelled out in alarm, they were about to run after him, but they were blocked by a level three akuma. It was a trap; this is what the Noah wanted Allen to do.

"Ah there you are my dear Allen~! It's time for you to wake up~!" the Millennium Earl sang out. He snapped his fingers and the Noah of Wisdom came into view with his demonic eye active, Allen instantly slumped to the ground. Neah came up behind his nephew, gathered him into his arms, and walked to the back lines of their forces.

"You Black Order people really do suck at your job, you know that right?" Tyki drawled, his signature cigarette hanging from his mouth, "I mean you had the Heart in your hands! Even we wouldn't have let it escape as easily as you did. You let a measly level three stop you. I wonder how you'd fair against our new toy." New toy? Did that Noah say what they think he said?

"Give Allen back!" Lenalee yelled out, catching Road's attention. The sadistic Noah girl skipped over to the female exorcist with Lero in her hands.

"Hey you there~! Shut up!" Road summoned up some of her deadly candles and they rushed towards the female exorcist. Her voice just annoyed the hell out of Road, and if the Noah had her way then the stupid exorcist would be dead right now….oh wait…she did. With a grin Road slipped undetected into Lenalee's consciousness. The Noah of Dreams silently shifted through the annoying teen's memories before stopping on a specific one, perfect.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Lenalee!" Komui screamed out as his beloved little sister fell to the floor. He made a move to go to her, but had to jump back due to an akuma's attack aimed at him.

"Silly human. You shouldn't meddle in the affairs of Mistress Noah." Its robotic voice teased. It was destroyed, however, when a black blur passed by.

"You didn't even taste that good." Arystar Krory stood in front of the destroyed corpse of the akuma licking the blood off of his finger tips. A strange yellowish barrier surrounded all of the people closest to the battle field, Miranda Lotto stood in the center of the strange dome with her Time Out activated.

"Please stay as close together as possible Chief. I would really appreciate it if you backed away from the edge." The German lady politely asked in a shy tone of voice. A loud crash from outside of the barrier attracted the Chief's attention.

"And stay dead you bastard!" Chaoji Han was standing on top of the akuma that had tried to sneak up on Krory who wasn't watching his back. A strange type of music filled the air of the battle ground, just barely louder than the commotion of the fight. Suddenly about twenty level one akumas exploded leaving nothing but dust.

"Aria of Grief." The Austrian murmured out. The room fell silent as the small group of exorcist appeared along with all of the generals, including Cross. Hope had been reestablished, but would it last for long.

A strange laugh echoed throughout the "safe" hall. It started out small, and then grew. Larger and larger as the sound became more frantic and hysterical. Neah Walker walked out of the white ark gate; though the laughter did not come from him he still had a large smile on his face. A pair of clean black boots speared from behind the ark's doorway, a few more slow steps revealed the person behind the maniacal laughter. He wore knee high black boots, black pants, and a stark white dress shirt that was un-tucked and half way unbuttoned.

"Look at you struggle. It's like watching toads trying to escape from a well. Pathetic." Allen Walker pushed his midnight black hair away from his face, revealing the seven stigmata that were proudly presented on his forehead. He walked with a calm authority to Neah and rested a lazy arm around his Uncle's shoulders; oh how long had he waited for this moment. Tyki came up and stood to the other side of Allen, Road stood besides Tyki, Sheryl stood besides road, Lulu Bell stood to the side of Neah, the twins stood nest to her, and the newest two members stood next to them, leaving the Millennium Earl to stand behind the line of Noah's right behind Allen.

"Why Allen!? I thought you were on our side! I though you were done with the Noah's! What happened to you?" Komui screamed out. Life was unfair, it gave them hope repeatedly and just when they got comfortable with it, their hope gets wrenched away from them painfully.

"Well Chief~, you know what they say when you assume! It makes an ass out of you and me~!" Allen sang back, he was drunk on the power that coursed through his veins and the mischievousness came on full blast.

"Now look what you've done, you've got him all excited. Oh well, go on Allen." Neah stated in mock disappointment. Everyone's eye's widened in shock as the silverette completely vanished from view, no where to be found. The teen appeared randomly behind Komui, Miranda's Time Out not even affecting him.

"Hey there Chief, thanks for the pep talk. It really helped boost my confidence." Allen laughed as a long, jagged, tooth like blade appeared in his hands. The silverette brought the blade down with murderous glee, letting the blade sink through the abdomen of the now pale Chief.

"Komui!" the exorcists yelled out in alarm. Said man fell to the ground once Allen disappeared, letting Miranda's innocence do its job. The teen reappeared behind said woman and gave her similar treatment, causing her Time Out to vanish as she too fell to the ground.

"Oh come on! Aren't any of you going to put up a fight? I swear worst battle ever." Allen managed to take out Chaoji and Marie as well before a familiar bullet soared past him.

"Shut the hell up, idiot Noah." Cross murmured out, the barrel of his gun still smoking from the just fired bullet. A small grin spread across both of their faces, they'd be able to do what they've been itching to do for a long time now. Allen was about to engage in a battle with Cross when a voice called out and stopped him.

"Baka Moyashi, I'm your opponent. Or did you forget because your brain is so small?" Yuu Kanda was standing in the door way with his faithful sword Mugen resting on his shoulders. This wouldn't last long.

"Well BaKanda, if anyone here had a small brain it'd be you since you can't even remember what happened _last_ time we fought." Allen's Crown Clown blade was already clashing with Mugen. They went through a grand battle, with their extravagant movements it looked almost as if they were dancing with each other. Both the exorcists and the Noahs watched the two fight for a few moments before a light bulb went off, why not fight as well? Some idiots, like Jasdevi, started the all out war by screaming incoherent words and charging head on into the crowd of exorcists to hopefully find Cross, who had evaded them for quite some time.

The fight was gory and horrific, and while the others were preoccupied, finders and nurses went around to those that were lying on the floor in critical condition. The Noah's seemed to protect Road as she twisted the mind of Lenalee, while the exorcists seemed to protect their already fallen comrades. To say in the least, their numbers were decreasing at an alarming rate, soon only a few exorcists remained standing and one of the generals were already taken out (courtesy of Neah).

"Just give it up; we all know that you're going to die anyways. I mean what's the point of drawing it out like this?" Sheryl asked in a bored voice. No one here seemed to interest the man as he kept a close eye on his beloved daughter.

"We'll fight until our last breath if we have to! We won't give-!" Krory's words came to an abrupt halt as a pained filled gasp came from Allen and Kanda's battle, every head spun towards them to see what happened. The scene caused _everyone_ to go silent.

For there stood Kanda, his blade protruding from Allen's abdomen, blood collecting into a puddle on the ground as the Noah reverted back to his white form.

**A/N: I know don't hate me! But I have to study for my Academic Decathlon presentation for tomorrow, and for those of you who hate us well go die in a hole. Don't ask any questions about the story, it'll all be revealed in the end I promise. I most likely have a…..of chapters left, I'm not really sure because I don't plan things out. It'll end when it ends ok! This chapter is dedicated to those who were affected by 9/11, may they have eternal peace and happiness. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please~!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter: 31

Time seemed to stand still. No one dared to breathe let alone move; their eyes were all fixed on Kanda's blade. It seemed so small, so insignificant, but there it was, sticking out of the abdomen of someone who was more dangerous than the Earl. Even with the sword sticking out of his gut a smile spread its way across his face as the silverette pushed himself off of the samurai's blade and staggered to remain upright.

"Very well played, BaKanda." Allen chocked out along with a mouth full of blood. The silverette wobbled on his feet as he tried to retreat to the ark so his Noah powers could do their job and fix him up, but the strain was too much for his body and ended up collapsing on the broken floor.

"Allen!" every Noah called out in worry. Neah was the first one to unfreeze from his spot and run over to his beloved nephew.

"Allen? Come on Allen this isn't the time to joke around." Neah gently shook his nephew in a vain attempt to bring him back to consciousness; he only succeeded in causing a thing line of blood to trail out of the still silverette's mouth. Neah hugged the limp body of his nephew's closely to his chest, fighting the threatening tears that wanted to break through, and slowly stood up carrying Allen bridal style back to the ark's gate. No one made a move to stop him, no one. They all saw that look in his eyes, the look of insane sorrow. They all knew that if anyone messed with him right now that they'd be dead within seconds. The battlefield remained silent as Neah carried Allen onto the ark, disappearing from everyone's view.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The moment the two disappeared, the Noah family started an all out attack on the exorcists, each member targeting Yuu Kanda with blood lust. _No one_ fatally injures Allen, no one.

Kanda had a somewhat hard time holding off all of the pissed Noahs, and just as he though he was going to be overthrown by them, a large, familiar hammer came crashing down on the oncoming wave of Noah.

"Hey there Yuu~! I hope I wasn't late for the party~! Though I did see what you did to the sprout on my way over here, and may I say; that wasn't an honorable way to defeat him. Such a dirty fighter Yuu." Lavi Bookman joined in on the fight with his late appearance.

"Don't call me by my first name Baka Usagi!" Kanda screamed at the redhead while throwing the corpse of the akuma he just defeated at him. Tyki Mikk had heard what the rabbit had said and felt like he was missing a key part of the battle.

"Hey! Eye patch! What do you mean by 'it wasn't an honorable way to defeat him'?" Tyki sent his Tease to surround the Bookman apprentice, giving him two options; tell the crazy Noah what he wanted and not die, or refuse and be eaten alive by flesh eating butterflies. Now that would be an anticlimactic way to go, death by butterflies.

"Oh nothing really, you should really ask Yuu about that one. You know what they say about talking behind people's backs." Lavi nervously chuckled out, his single green eye locked on the Tease that was coming a _little_ too close for comfort.

"Way to throw me to the wolf's baka Usagi!" Kanda hissed out at the redhead as the Tease surrounded him as well.

"Do you care to share what you did to my beloved nephew, samurai?" Tyki had a bloodlust glint in his eyes, with a touch of insanity, but who wasn't insane in that place? Kanda's eyes widened as sharpened candles joined the Tease surrounding him.

"That wasn't very nice of you to do; I know what you did to Allen, Kanda, but what I don't know is why? Now are you going to tell me or do I need to start poking holes into you for answers?" Road Camelot rejoined the battle with a devilish grin on her face. A few yards away laid an unconscious Lenalee who didn't seem to be moving anytime soon.

"Oh you're back Road! Well that's good, now we can both find out what happened." Tyki spared his niece a glance; she seemed to be having the time of her life. Kanda hissed out in pain as both a Tease bit into the soft flesh of his neck, and one of Road's candles pierced through his thigh.

"I may or may not have used his affection for his family as an advantage." Kanda said in a un-Kanda like way. The samurai seemed to wake from his daze and shook his head to hopefully clear it. Wisley came into Kanda's view, causing the samurai's eye's to narrow. So _he_ was the one responsible for his unusually loose lips.

"You two don't need to threaten him anymore." Wisely said, placing a hand on his two family member's shoulders. "_I_ know what happened, and what you did was lower than low and you should be tortured for it." The Noah of Wisdom narrowed his eyes, his amber pools took and a darker more threatening tone. Kanda looked away, he was ashamed of himself but he would take that fact to the grave with him. Wisely took it upon himself to tell the events of what truly happened.

_Flashback_:

_"BaKanda, I thought you were on our side?" Allen asked as he dodged the illusions of insects aimed at him._

_ "You thought wrong baka Moyashi, first illusion; hell's insects." Kanda called out as the swarm flew at the silverette who sliced them all in half easily._

_ "So weak BaKanda!" Allen teased, sticking his tongue out at the samurai._

_ Kanda's eyes narrowed as he saw an opportunity, "Eight Flower Mantis." he murmured out as the attack headed towards the teen. Allen eyes widened once he realized that if he dodged the attack it would hit his unaware family; and he couldn't destroy the attack that was coming at him that quickly. In literally a split second Allen made the decision to take the attack head on. The silverette winced as the blades cut through his flesh, but he was still able to stay standing on his feet. What he _couldn't_ handle was Kanda stabbing him directly with Mugen. That had been the last straw and Allen's regenerative Noah powers couldn't handle all of this at once. So it did something similar to what a computer would do; it shut down the system (in this case Allen's consciousness) and started to fix the virus that affected it's host (started to heal Allen's wounds, starting with the most severe and going to the less serious cuts and bruises). During this whole process, Allen reverted back into his white form and lost consciousness._

_End of Flashback._

Road had tears streaming down her eyes and Tyki held her close for comfort, he too seemed ashamed but refused to let the tear's free. Wisely and Maashiima on the other hand was pissed, their little brother was injured because this exorcist was a dirty rotten bastard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Neah gently laid his injured nephew onto the white couch in his piano room. Allen's breaths were labored and shallow, his eyebrows were etched together in pain. Neah held onto Allen's normal hand with worry, he always hated whenever his nephew got injured.

"N….Neah…..gonna…..tell you…something…important." The silverette rasped out his silver pools were barely revealed through the slits of his eyelids.

"No Allen, save your strength, tell me when you're better." Neah firmly said, refusing to listen to his nephew's negative talk.

"No….need…now….involves…Heart." Allen squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He didn't have much time left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Wisely and Maashiima had surrounded the samurai and was about to jump him when the ark's gate appeared. Every Noah's eyes were locked on it, waiting for someone to reassure to them that Allen was alright. The pit of despair in each of their stomachs grew as _only_ Neah walked out of the ark. His eyes were covered by his dark bangs and his shoulders were slumped, as he walked towards his family his feet dragged against the ground in slow sluggish movements. Once he reached Tyki he collapsed in his brother's arms, his body shaking in silent sobs of despair. Tyki held his brother tightly in his arms, giving him as much comfort as he could, but was confused as to what had happened.

"Neah, Neah look at me. What happened?" Tyki held his brother at arm's length demanding to know the status of his nephew. Neah's eyes still leaked tears of sorrow and his frame still shook with held back sobs.

"A-Allen's….Allen's d-dead."

**A/N: PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT! I'm debating right now whether or not to make a sequel to this fanfic, now I can end this story in _two_ ways. Now what I need from my readers is another opinion; DO YOU THINK THERE SHOULD BE A SEQUEL TO THIS OR NOT? With my responses I can finish up _this_ story and move on, either to a new story or a sequel is up to you guy's opinion. I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS FANFIC UNTIL I GET A SOMEWHAT DEFFINITE RESPONSE! Not to be mean at all but I need to know what I'm going to do before I continue. So if you want to see the ending cast your vote via review and hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow, I already have the next chapter typed up for _both_ endings I just need to know which one to post. I do not own D. Gray-Man! Review please!**


	32. Regarding the Sequel

REGARDING THE SEQUEL:

**Ok so like I've said in my previous Author's Note, I won't be posting a new chapter until I have a general idea of where this story is going to be going. Sequel or no sequel? No, this fanfic isn't over…yet. I can end this story but I'm not sure it will answer all of your questions, but it would be a couple more chapters if I don't do a sequel. So the decision is yours my dear readers. As of right now I don't have enough responses to decide an ending to this so it may be a while before I can post an update. Sorry this isn't a new chapter and sorry I've been posting too many Author Notes, but they are important like usual and what ever. But yea. Sorry.**

** -RA**


	33. Credit Page

Credit page:

**I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed for this story, I really appreciate it:**

CrimsonQueen24

99DemonChick99

velli9

Lenore91

sleepingbueaty

Happycafegirl

ShinyBlueSparkle

xx-MIA in eden-xx

Silverblueroses

WithoutWingsX

Sapphire Kuran

pink9571

monamonalisa17

Zoe Whiteraven

Gold Phantom

Luna

Hirasettie

jessyvaga

Mimi

Akuma no Bara

Akia-tan

TheFlashingLight

kitsune630

NinetailsYoda

SAYIAN CHICK

PearlesantlRose

Katie B

Flash Camera

Seboria Flames

Freeze

Sapphie

CooLAnimeFreak

SaturdaySsiter

veeelissssaaaa

Purplestuffing

Shadowkiller8888

Andune Carnesir

Merenwen Palantir

Rebecca Randell

Hedgehoggy Rach

Ellie

TacO

3

FMASisterhood

Black Japan

Mira-Chan

FanFicLOVER

AllenTalker

G3

Miranda X Crory

The16thnoah

d. Blue Man lol

Mr. Popo

Devil4EverNAlways

It'sJustMe

AnimeOtaku

SadisticPrincess13

Diilark

LoverXX3

Tailslover78910

Raphael

lalapanda9

Cielo del Luna Requiem

howlingwolffate

That Punk Rock Chick

lilanimefan247

Yahou

Magicsinger

Mikan no Hana

MiniFFR

Saee

Princess Merleen

GelliiAce

Pandora

FelesMagica

Megan1000

Tiger723

jozefien

MysticalNyla

xX. Shadow. Moon. Pendant. Xx

CrazyForYuu

Ribke D'Crazy

Diavo

EpikalStorms

CrazySarahify

Vanilla Pen

maryam24ish

Titania Krom Roselia Knightray

MidoriHikari00

SilentSingerXOX

Max101

And all of the Guest reviewers!

**I'm sorry if I spelled any of your pennames wrong, or if I put someone twice. If it bothers you then leave a message and I'll try to fix it. There **_**will**_** be a sequel to those of you who wanted one; yes this story ends with Allen **_**dying**_**. I will be using Tiger723's idea, but not completely. There hopefully won't be any de-aging in the sequel, but who knows what the future holds. I'll either have the first chapter up later on today, or late tomorrow. The temporary title will be **_**A New Beginning**_**; if you can think of a better title then please let me know. I leave this story with no regrets; I really appreciate all of the support I'm getting from the reviews. I **_**am**_** willing to take on some story requests, same with maybe some Yullen one-shots. Maybe go further but I'm not sure. So if you want to see a certain kind of story just mention it…somewhere. Thank you all again!**


	34. Shout out

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY MOM! I LOVE YOU BUNCHES AND SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A PAIN IN THE BUTT ALL THESE YEARS! SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT I LOVE MEH MA~! NO JUDGING I DON'T CARE IF YOU LAUGH AT THIS FREAKS! LOVE YA MOM, HOPE YOU HAVE THE GREATEST DAY IN THE WORLD~! HOPE I DIDN'T EMBARRASS YOU TOO MUCH X3! I. LOVE. YOU!**

**-your daughter~**


End file.
